Beech Hall
by siobanX
Summary: COMPLETE. Traduction de la fic d'Aucta Sinistra. Après la chute de Voldemort, Dumbledore envoie Snape se réfugier chez Harry, pour sa sécurité... Slash HPSS. Tome 6 non pris en compte.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Beech Hall

**Auteur: **Aucta Sinistra (vous trouverez le lien vers la fic en anglais sur ma page de profil)

**Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Rating: M**

**Avertissements:** ceci est un slash, donc réservé aux amateurs.

**Disclaimer**: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à Aucta Sinistra.

**Notes:** Merci à **Aucta Sinistra** de m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic ! J'en suis fière comme un paon qui fait la roue... Merci à ma beta-reader **Zazaone** sans qui cette fic serait moins agréable à lire ! Son immense talent s'exprime encore mieux dans ses propres fics...

Aucta Sinistra est une des grandes spécialistes du snarry dans le fandom anglo-saxon. Elle a écrit d'excellentes fics, outre celle-là, que je vous encourage à lire si vous vous débrouillez en anglais !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Beech Hall**

**By Aucta Sinistra**

_« La souris-couineuse est un des nuisibles les plus ardus à éliminer. Cette habitante des vieux manoirs sorciers se cache dans les murs, les sols et les plafonds. Elle résiste à la plupart des sorts et des envoûtements. Seule l'utilisation prudente et raisonnée des poisons cités ci-dessous éliminera ce fléau de votre demeure. La souris-couineuse est parfois accompagnée de moustiques-vampires et de mites-harpies. »_

Harry poussa un soupir. Souris-couineuses, moustiques-vampires et mites-harpies. Trois pour le prix d'un.

- Autoscribe.

La plume magique se mit à recopier les ingrédients des poisons tels qu'il les lui dictait. Un début de crampe à la main l'avait conduit à utiliser ce gadget. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et s'étira pendant que la plume courait sur le parchemin.

Lançant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il vit deux sorciers franchir le perron. La bibliothèque n'était qu'au second étage, ce qui permit à Harry de reconnaître Albus Dumbledore et Drago Malefoy. Surpris, il suivit des yeux leur lente progression. Dumbledore parlait et Drago semblait l'écouter avec réticence.

Harry sentit remonter sa vieille animosité. Voldemort avait quitté ce monde. Lucius Malefoy avait disparu en compagnie d'une poignée de Mangemorts qui s'étaient soustraits au sort de leur maître. Harry avait cessé depuis longtemps de se complaire dans sa rancune puérile, mais la vue de Drago lui tordait toujours l'estomac. Il se demanda ce que Drago faisait à Poudlard, après tout ce qui s'était passé. L'enquête poussée du ministère avait conclu que Drago n'avait eu aucun rôle actif dans la renaissance de Voldemort et le garçon s'était promptement réfugié derrière les portes du manoir familial. Harry n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis des mois.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, Dumbledore faisant face à Drago. Celui-ci refusa de le regarder dans les yeux. _Petit connard arrogant et stupide_.

Harry réalisa que la plume s'était arrêtée. Il soupira et retourna à ses notes. Malefoy n'était pas son problème, pour une fois. Il en avait d'autres de natures bien différentes. Il se pencha sur son livre, retrouva la ligne et reprit sa lecture.

HPHPHPHP

- Harry.

Harry releva la tête et cligna des yeux pour se déshabituer de la petite écriture noire qu'il lisait depuis des heures.

- Professeur Dumbledore…

Le directeur se tenait derrière la table, les mains jointes, les yeux pétillant de malice.

- Es-tu tellement en retard dans tes devoirs de vacances, Harry ?

Harry rit un peu puis grimaça en s'étirant une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'ai vu arriver, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur le coin de la table. J'aurais aimé te saluer plus tôt mais j'avais des obligations. Quel bon vent ramène à Poudlard notre célèbre ancien élève ?

Harry indiqua les piles de livres qui l'entouraient.

- Des devoirs, comme vous disiez.

Dumbledore approcha de lui un des ouvrages pour en lire le titre : « Sorts domestiques : les vieilles demeures sorcières pour les nuls. »

Il regarda Harry.

- La rumeur prétendait que tu avais acheté une maison. Il s'agit d'un vieux manoir sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Beech Hall, dans le Devon, acquiesça Harry. Il a été construit vers 1600. Le dernier héritier est mort il y a plusieurs années et la maison était à vendre.

Il fit une grimace.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi personne n'en voulait. La famille qui y vivait a placé toutes sortes de barrières magiques, de sortilèges, d'envoûtements, et tout le bazar. Et moi qui croyais que ce serait une bonne chose !

Dumbledore sourit.

- Je devine, par l'accumulation de livres autour de toi, que tu rencontres quelques difficultés d'installation.

Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

- C'est un bel endroit, très intime (Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer à Dumbledore pourquoi c'était important). Les terres sont magnifiques, il y a un ruisseau et même un vieux moulin. Mais la maison semble être un peu trop, comment dire… attachée au souvenir de la famille Beech.

- La maison s'en prend à toi ?

- Non, il y a une clause magique dans le contrat. J'ai vérifié avant de signer, vous pensez bien. Elle stipule que la maison doit accepter son légitime propriétaire, quel qu'il soit. Mais la maison n'est pas obligé de l'aimer et elle le montre bien. Ce sont des petites choses : des portes qui refusent de s'ouvrir ou de se fermer, les cheminées qui ne s'allument pas, des bruits, des odeurs, des animaux indésirables, des escaliers envoûtés… Rien de grave, mais c'est très agaçant. Alors je suis venu pour trouver des sorts, des charmes, n'importe quoi qui convaincrait la maison de se calmer.

- Bonne chance, l'encouragea Dumbledore. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Beech Hall est une vieille maison isolée. Tu ne t'y sens pas trop seul ?

- Oh non, répondit Harry en souriant. J'ai offert à Ron et Hermione le gîte et le couvert s'ils m'aidaient à dompter la maison. Ils sont tous les deux en formation chez les Aurors et la _Bitch_… (1) Pardon, ma maison est proche de Londres. Ils sont ravis de vivre loin de leurs parents, je crois. Il y a quelques mois, ils ont rencontré deux Aurors, légèrement plus âgés que nous, qui cherchaient un logement. Alors je suis loin d'être seul !

- Est-ce que je connais ces deux jeunes gens ? demanda Dumbledore.

- La fille s'appelle Shelagh O'Bannon. Elle était à Beauxbatons.

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir fait sa connaissance. Et l'autre ?

- Kenneth Torrey.

- Ah.

- Oui… Après ce qui lui est arrivé, le ministère lui a donné une pension, mais… Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Shelagh et lui sont de bons copains et elle m'a parlé de lui, donc…

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules. Dumbledore lui dit :

- Tu as bon cœur, Harry.

- Ken est sympa. Il m'aide beaucoup. Il connaît une foule de sorts pour repousser les nuisibles et il est le seul d'entre nous qui réussit à cuisiner. Allez savoir pourquoi, la _Bitch_ ne laisse pas les elfes… Pardon, monsieur, s'interrompit Harry, gêné.

- Je constate que la maison a gagné un surnom, dit Dumbledore en retenant un sourire.

- Un surnom bien mérité, dit Harry avec force. J'essaie d'être patient, mais je ne trouve rien qui m'aide à accélérer les choses…

- Je comprends et je te souhaite bien du courage.

- Merci. Et… quoi de neuf ici, monsieur ?

- Pour résumer, Poudlard change très peu au fil des ans.

Harry sourit, reconnaissant l'invitation implicite à poursuivre.

- Je vous ai vu parler avec Drago. Que fait-il ici ?

- Il s'est produit un malheureux incident, il y a quelques jours.

- Cela a quelque chose à voir avec son père ?

Avisant l'air surpris de Dumbledore, Harry expliqua :

- Je partage ma maison avec une Auror, un ancien Auror et deux futurs Aurors. Même s'ils ne disent pas grand chose, je sais lire entre les lignes.

Il savait, évidemment, que Lucius Malefoy faisait partie des quelques Mangemorts ayant pris la fuite après la destruction de Voldemort. Mais il n'y avait aucune certitude sur ses faits et gestes depuis lors.

- Lucius Malefoy a refait surface, lui apprit Dumbledore. Il a convoqué une réunion de Mangemorts survivants.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry. Sans le pouvoir de la Marque Noire…

- Il y a d'autres moyens de contacter secrètement des proscrits. Severus s'est porté volontaire pour se rendre à cette réunion, dans l'espoir de tuer dans l'œuf les plans de Lucius, quels qu'ils soient. J'étais réticent car il existait un grand risque que Malefoy ait découvert son véritable rôle pendant la guerre… Mais nous n'avions pas d'autre alternative. A présent, je sais que des choses terribles seraient arrivées, s'il n'avait pas été là.

Dumbledore tomba dans une songerie attristée.

- Quoi donc ? le pressa Harry. Lucius Malefoy ne cherche pas à ramener Voldemort quand même ? Pas encore ?

- Je crains que si. Pire encore, il avait l'intention d'utiliser Drago dans l'incantation pour ressusciter Voldemort.

- Par quel moyen ? balbutia Harry.

Les seuls sortilèges qu'il connaissant pouvant ramener à la vie un homme aussi mort que l'autre salaud étaient… Dumbledore vit l'horreur se peindre sur son visage et hocha la tête.

- Son propre fils ? dit Harry, saisi.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Drago, et son propre père, James Potter, était loin d'être parfait, mais quand même…

- Il voulait sacrifier son propre fils ?

- Je crois que personne n'avait réalisé à quel point Lucius était enchaîné à Voldemort. Même mort et enterré, son pouvoir sur Lucius est tel que cet individu est prêt à donner la vie de son fils en échange de celle de Voldemort.

Dumbledore secoua la tête, tandis que Harry pensait que même Drago ne méritait pas ça.

- Comme Drago est ici, ça n'a pas marché, visiblement, reprit Harry. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous étions en chemin pour le lieu de la réunion. Mais il était si bien caché et si bien protégé que nous avons été retardés. Quand le professeur Snape a compris ce que projetait Lucius, il a agi comme il fallait. Il a gagné du temps en provoquant une diversion. Puis il a pris Drago sous son bras et il a fui. Du moins, il a essayé.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry, se penchant en avant. Il n'est pas…

Dumbledore leva une main apaisante.

- Il est vivant. Encore que son état ne soit pas forcément plus facile à endurer. Il n'est pas chose aisée d'esquiver les sorts d'une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts tout en portant un homme inconscient. Ils l'ont stupéfixé et s'apprêtaient à le tuer quand je suis finalement arrivé.

- Bon, Drago n'a pas l'air mal, dit Harry avec une certaine rancœur. Dans quel état est Snape, cette fois ?

Durant les mois précédant la bataille finale, Snape était revenu plus d'une fois d'une réunion de Mangemorts blessé, en sang, meurtri. Jamais il ne s'était plaint. Tous ces faits s'ajoutant aux preuves avaient finalement forcé Harry à respecter le déplaisant Maître des Potions.

- Il survivra, dit Dumbledore, mais il ne sera guère facile à vivre durant quelques semaines.

- Cela ne le changera pas beaucoup, grogna Harry à voix basse.

Dumbledore sourit en se levant.

- Je te laisse à tes recherches.

- Mais, monsieur…

Dumbledore l'interrompit fermement.

- J'aimerais rester bavarder, Harry, mais des affaires urgentes m'attendent. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dans mon bureau pour prendre le thé, une fois que tu auras épuisé ton stock de livres ou ton stock d'énergie ? Disons à 16h30 ?

Réalisant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'autres détails dans l'immédiat, Harry ravala ses questions. _Tu as choisi de ne pas devenir Auror et de te retirer à la campagne. Tu n'as plus aucun droit de t'immiscer dans ces histoires._

- Merci, monsieur. J'aimerais beaucoup.

HPHPHPHP

Une heure plus tard, Harry se leva, se dégourdit les jambes dans le couloir principal jusqu'à la salle des professeurs, puis retourna vers la bibliothèque. Il réussit à éviter les élèves mais ni leurs regards curieux ni leurs chuchotements.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, le garçon qui a survécu, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Héros des sorciers, sauveur de l'humanité, tueur de Voldemort, alors maintenant foutez-moi la paix !

Les derniers mots, prononcés un peu trop fort, furent suivis d'un hoquet. Harry leva les yeux du sol de pierre pour voir un Poufsouffle de dernière année à côté de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Harry étouffa un grognement.

Son regard tomba alors sur Snape, qui montait laborieusement les dernières marches, une main agrippant la rampe de pierre, le visage blême et crispé.

- Professeur !

Harry contourna une grappe d'élèves de première année – Seigneur, mais c'étaient des enfants !— et s'élança pour lui prendre le bras. Snape releva vivement la tête.

- Monsieur Potter, que diantre faites-vous là ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour un des commentaires sarcastiques dont il avait le secret. Mais ses yeux parcoururent le visage de Harry et s'écarquillèrent. Plus tard, Harry se dit que le choc de voir Snape si fragile avait dû se révéler dans son expression. L'homme ne dit rien, autorisant la main de Harry sur son bras.

- Ils ont annulé mon diplôme, monsieur, dit Harry avec une gaieté feinte tout en conduisant Snape à la bibliothèque, et par égard pour sa fierté, sans donner ni aux autres, ni à Snape lui-même, l'impression de l'aider. Vous avez toujours dit qu'ils le feraient !

Deux préfets de Serdaigle les bras chargés de livres les croisèrent, les suivirent du regard et se mirent à chuchoter frénétiquement en quittant la bibliothèque.

Snape s'arracha de l'étreinte de Harry dès qu'il fut assez proche d'une chaise pour s'y laisser choir.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de marcher seul, monsieur Potter.

- Monsieur le directeur m'a dit ce qui était arrivé. Sans entrer dans les détails, ajouta Harry devant l'air menaçant de Snape. Par exemple, il n'a pas cru utile de dire que vous étiez blessé à ce point.

Snape ricana :

- Il craignait certainement de heurter vos tendres sentiments pour moi.

Harry eut un sourire forcé.

- Je m'inquiète vraiment. Vous êtes blanc comme un spectre. Si vous vouliez de la lecture, vous auriez pu envoyer un élève. Ou un elfe de maison. Ou vous léviter jusqu'ici.

- Ce ne sont ni mes pouvoirs magiques, ni celui de donner des ordres qui ont besoin d'exercice, répliqua Snape, mais moi-même.

Il toucha son front et sembla consterné de le trouver moite.

- Toutefois, je me vois contraint d'admettre que j'ai peut-être surestimé mes forces…

Harry s'efforça de ne pas sourire.

- Quels livres voulez-vous, monsieur ?

Snape le fusilla du regard mais débita sa liste :

- Vous les trouverez tous…

- Dans la réserve ? compléta Harry d'un air innocent.

- Cinq points pour Gryffondor, commenta Snape en arquant un sourcil. Oh, quel dommage ! Vous n'êtes plus un élève, je ne peux donc plus vous accorder de points.

Harry ne dissimula plus son sourire.

- Vous êtes diabolique, professeur. Reposez-vous, je reviens tout de suite.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry déposa la haute pile d'ouvrages devant le professeur et la considéra avec une grimace.

- Je devrais peut-être les porter jusque chez vous.

Le sourcil s'arqua de nouveau, mais le ton était presque dépourvu de sarcasme.

- Il me sera facile de les léviter. Ma jambe est peut-être cassée mais certes pas ma baguette.

- Une jambe cassée… énonça calmement Harry, en proie à un mélange de colère et de peur rétrospective. Que vous ont-ils fait d'autre ?

- Vous dressez un inventaire, Potter ?

Harry ne se laissa pas intimider par le ton sec.

- C'est pour le livre que j'écris, monsieur, dit-il avec un sourire acide.

Snape le considéra avec un brin de surprise.

- La vengeance est un motif indigne d'un Gryffondor.

- C'est mon côté Serpentard, rétorqua Harry.

Snape posa les deux mains à plat sur la table pour se lever.

- En aucun cas je ne renoncerais à _ma_ vengeance si l'opportunité se présentait. Et je n'ai nul besoin de votre aide.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, monsieur.

De nouveau, Snape le regarda avec surprise, comme s'il reconsidérait son opinion et lui attribuait finalement quelques qualités. Harry avait déjà croisé ce regard lorsque tous deux travaillaient pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il devinait alors qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de valable ; quelque chose incitant Snape à le mépriser un peu moins, même temporairement.

- Que faites-vous à Poudlard ? s'enquit Snape.

- Vous me manquiez, répondit instantanément Harry. J'avais envie de voir votre visage jovial, monsieur.

- Sale gamin. Gardez donc vos secrets. Je vous assure que ça ne m'empêchera nullement de dormir !

- Rien d'intéressant, en fait. Je fais des recherches sur les fléaux domestiques.

Snape lança un coup d'œil aux lectures du jeune homme et son expression devint très sceptique. Il se redressa et saisit sa baguette.

- Merci pour les livres, Potter, dit Snape avant de lancer un _wingardium leviosa_ sur la pile.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, monsieur.

HPHPHPHP

Harry s'attendait plus ou moins à retrouver Drago lors de son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Par un sixième sens ou une simple conviction, il était persuadé que le directeur manigançait quelque chose. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait bien plus que d'un tête-à-tête avec thé et biscuits.

Cependant, il n'y avait personne hormis Dumbledore et lui-même. Ils bavardèrent un moment à propos de l'école, du dernier professeur de Défense (qui avait quitté Poudlard pour un climat plus clément et une prétendue romance avec une sorcière d'origine méditerranéenne) et des affaires courantes du monde sorcier. Puis la conversation dériva sur Beech Hall. Les soupçons de Harry grandirent en voyant le directeur porter grand intérêt aux protections dont la maison était dotée.

- Elle semble presque aussi bien gardée que Poudlard, dit Dumbledore. Je ne devrais pas en être surpris. Anastasius Beech, le constructeur, était un sorcier puissant, un des meilleurs qu'ait connu Serpentard.

- Serpentard, répéta Harry, noyant son murmure contre le bord de sa tasse.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Si la maison correspond tant à tes souhaits, c'est qu'elle a l'ensemble des protections que seul un Serpentard paranoïaque pouvait penser à installer.

Harry approuva de la tête et commença :

- Il y a même un truc appelé élimination…

- J'ai une faveur à te demander, Harry.

Dumbledore n'était plus que gravité, à présent. Harry posa sa tasse.

- Allez-y.

- Une grande faveur. A présent que Lucius Malefoy sait qu'il a été trahi, il va se mettre en chasse aidé des autres Mangemorts. Poudlard est bien protégé, mais pas inaccessible. L'école est en outre le premier lieu auquel il songera.

Harry se doutait de la conclusion de ce discours. Drago Malefoy, hébergé à Beech Hall ? Il se demanda comment refuser sans passer pour un môme égoïste et capricieux. On frappa à la porte.

- Ah, fit Dumbledore lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry se retourna et vit Snape entrer en boitant ; celui-ci s'arrêta net. Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

- Severus, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

- Monsieur le Directeur. Potter.

Ses salutations étaient presque accusatrices. Harry ébaucha un geste pour l'aider mais s'interrompit alors que Snape prenait appui sur l'autre chaise et s'y asseyait.

- Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous, dit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître une seconde tasse de thé (Ce vieux rusé ne l'avait pas préparée à l'avance ; il détestait ruiner ses surprises, songea Harry.) Un biscuit au chocolat ?

- Non merci, répondit Snape en acceptant uniquement le thé.

- Je crois avoir la solution à notre petit souci, Severus.

Snape tenait la tasse sur ses genoux. Harry se dit qu'il l'avait acceptée, non parce qu'il en avait envie, mais parce que c'était une part du rituel d'une discussion avec Dumbledore.

- De quel souci parlez-vous, Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda Snape.

Le regard incrédule qu'il jeta à Harry indiquait qu'il ne voyait absolument pas en quoi il pouvait être concerné. Harry prit un biscuit. Il aurait souhaité s'habituer à être traité de la sorte par Snape. Il se demandait pourquoi cela l'irritait encore après toutes ces années. S'il était aussi mature qu'il faisait semblant de l'être, il passerait outre. _Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'il m'ignore la plupart du temps ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'il m'insulte quand il ne peut pas m'ignorer ?_

Il saisit un biscuit et le mastiqua férocement. Un de ses souvenirs les moins heureux était l'instant où il avait réalisé qu'il voulait l'estime de Severus Snape.

- Harry a acheté une maison, dit Dumbledore.

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec son biscuit.

- C'est en effet ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit Snape, la voix lourde de soupçon.

- Beech Hall, dans le Devon, est un vieux manoir sorcier, à l'écart et bien entouré de barrières magiques.

Snape se raidit sur sa chaise. Harry, mal à l'aise, interrogea :

- Vous voulez que je cache Drago pendant quelques temps, monsieur ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- Non. Drago est bien mieux ici. C'est le dernier endroit où son père le cherchera. En revanche, le professeur Snape…

Harry regarda le directeur fixement.

- Vous avez perdu la…, siffla Snape, avant de s'interrompre, se rappelant soudain à qui il parlait. Entre toutes les personnes à qui vous pouviez demander ça…

- C'est exactement mon raisonnement, Severus, affirma tranquillement Dumbledore. Qui songerait à vous chercher là-bas ?

Ses yeux pétillaient.

- Personne, répliqua Snape, les dents serrées. Pour la bonne raison que je n'y mettrai pas les pieds. Même si j'étais d'accord, jamais Potter…

- Je connais parfaitement vos relations houleuses, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Mais si vous n'êtes pas amis, vous êtes alliés. Beech Hall est un endroit discret, bien protégé, où vous pourrez vous remettre en relative sécurité.

- Impossible, dit Snape. Jamais Potter…

- Harry sera…

Harry se racla la gorge.

- Puis-je parler pour moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? triompha Snape. Je vous en prie, faites, Potter.

- Toutes nos excuses, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Je t'en prie, nous t'écoutons.

- Je serais heureux de recevoir le professeur Snape à Beech Hall, pour aussi longtemps qu'il lui plaira.

Harry contint son sourire, jetant un coup d'œil de côté pour voir l'expression sidérée de Snape ; celle-ci se mua bientôt en un rictus suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, Potter ?

Harry posa la main sur son cœur.

- Moi ? Rien du tout. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Vous vous trompez de responsable.

Snape rejeta la tête en arrière, yeux mi-clos.

- En effet. Vous avez raison sur ce point. Monsieur le Directeur ?

- Severus ? demanda Dumbledore innocemment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

Harry songea, en passant, que la voix de Snape lui faisait maintenant beaucoup d'effet.

- Je ne songe qu'à préserver votre vie et votre santé, cher ami. Rien de plus, assura Dumbledore en vidant sa tasse et en la replaçant sur la soucoupe. Vous devriez faire vos valises dès maintenant. Les examens sont terminés et les vacances commencent la semaine prochaine. Plus tôt vous serez en sécurité, plus tôt je serai tranquillisé. J'imagine que Harry a sans doute hâte de rentrer chez lui.

- Je ne veux pas bousculer le professeur Snape, dit Harry. Je peux parfaitement trouver une occupation le temps qu'il prépare ses affaires. Ou bien je peux vous aider.

Il regarda Snape, qui cligna des yeux.

- Non. Merci.

Snape se tourna vers Dumbledore. Harry haussa les épaules et sourit. Cela lui semblait une revanche délicieusement perverse de montrer la plus grande courtoisie au désagréable professeur. Pourtant la proposition de Dumbledore l'avait également pris par surprise.

- Excellent, conclut le directeur.

Il se leva et épousseta les miettes tombées sur sa robe.

- Je laisse l'organisation entre tes mains compétentes, Harry. Et entre les vôtres également, Severus. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

C'était une invitation à prendre congé mais Snape, debout, déclara :

- Je voudrais vous dire un mot en privé, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Certainement. Harry, je suis sûr que madame Bibine serait très désappointée si tu n'allais pas la saluer pendant que tu es ici. C'est l'occasion rêvée.

Harry se leva avec un grand sourire.

- J'y vais de ce pas. A plus tard, Monsieur le Directeur, professeur.

Il bondit hors de la pièce, se sentant inexplicablement heureux. Il lui semblait avoir remporté une victoire.

_(à suivre)_

_(1) Jeu de mots sur Beech transformé en Bitch, c'est-à-dire "salope" en anglais... Bitch peut aussi se traduire par d'autres termes tout aussi sympathiques. Si certains ecteurs veulent entamer une discussion linguistique, je suis toute ouïe..._


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la seconde partie de Beech Hall ! Désolée pour le retard...

**Disclaimer**: le monde d'Harry POtter appartient à JKR et la fic a été écrite par Aucta Sinistra. Je n'en suis que l'insignifiante traductrice.

**Notes**: Merci à ma beta-reader Zazaone pour la qualité de ses corrections ! Elle est tellement douée qu'elle est irremplaçable... Vous êtes prévenus, si elle tombe malade, j'arrête de poster , na !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Trois heures plus tard, Harry frappa à la porte des appartements de Snape.

- Entrez, Potter.

Snape se tenait derrière son bureau. D'un sort, il rétrécissait ses livres et les plaçait dans un coffre. Harry le regarda un moment.

- Je suis désolé si cette idée vous déplaît, dit-il. Dumbledore m'a demandé une faveur et je suis content de pouvoir être utile. Mais si vous trouvez que c'est trop dur…

- Etre contraint de me cacher de Lucius Malefoy et de ses laquais serait très dur dans n'importe quel lieu, monsieur Potter, dit Snape, jetant une pile de livres dans le coffre avec humeur. Bien que je confesse ma surprise à vous voir si désireux de supporter ma présence, je peux vous assurer que votre demeure ne sera pas plus désagréable que n'importe quelle autre.

- Merci, monsieur. Enfin, si j'ose dire…

Harry comprenait que la colère de Snape, qu'il exprimait dans un ton sec et des mouvements brusques, était dirigée contre la notion même de cachette. Non contre la nature de cette cachette.

- Le directeur m'a dit que vous aviez des difficultés avec votre maison, continua Snape avec prudence, comme s'il avait conscience de s'aventurer en terrain glissant. Je pourrais vous aider, pour vous dédommager de ma présence.

Choisissant ses mots, Harry répliqua :

- Vous êtes mon invité, professeur. Les invités n'ont pas à dédommager de leur présence.

Il réalisa qu'il avait parlé froidement. Cette idée l'offensait beaucoup. L'expression de Snape, avant qu'il ne se détourne, lui sembla approbatrice.

- Mais si vous voulez m'aider pour ne pas périr d'ennui pendant vos vacances, poursuivit Harry, j'apprécierais beaucoup.

- Je ne suis nullement expert dans l'art d'exorciser les maisons. Cependant… (Snape baissa le couvercle du coffre et s'assit gauchement sur le bord du bureau, sans sa grâce coutumière) Quelles sont les manifestations gênantes ?

Harry dévida sa liste et vit le sourire de Snape s'agrandir au fur et à mesure.

- … Et des gnomes dans le jardin, conclut Harry, souriant aussi malgré lui. C'est facile pour vous de rire !

- Espériez-vous une paisible retraite à la campagne de Potter ? demanda Snape. Les plaisirs du farniente après la fin de Voldemort ?

- Vous allez être un nuisible vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna Harry. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait : des souris-couineuses dans mes murs et Snape sous mon toit.

Snape eut un sourire en coin et prit un parchemin. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et se mit à écrire avec célérité. Harry s'approcha pour regarder par-dessus son épaule la liste des potions. Snape garda le silence.

Cette proximité pacifique rappela à Harry les mois où ils travaillaient ensemble, après l'obtention de ses Aspics. Il s'était entraîné dur pour affronter Voldemort. A sa propre surprise, il s'était épanoui – si toutefois on pouvait employer ce mot dans un contexte aussi violent – sous le tutorat intensif de Dumbledore et de Snape. Bien que Dumbledore ne soit jamais cruel ni sarcastique, il était aussi avare d'éloges que Snape. Il suffisait d'un simple « Bien joué » de la part des deux hommes pour que Harry ait chaud au cœur.

A présent, penché vers Snape, il se rappelait la seconde chose qu'il avait apprise durant cette période ; cela le fit sourire. Elle ne l'avait pas rendu particulièrement heureux mais elle lui avait donné chaud également…

Cela avait été pour lui une sacrée surprise, de voir que son corps réagissait à proximité de Snape, comme il le faisait maintenant. Il était indéniable que l'homme avait du charisme. Ce fut seulement après la fin de ses études que Harry prit conscience qu'il ressentait bien plus qu'une gêne intimidée en sa présence. Il comprit pleinement, lors d'un entraînement au duel. Il se tenait près de Snape (comme en ce moment) pour le questionner sur le but de plusieurs sorts virtuellement impardonnables ; Snape lui avait donné des explications, avec son air impatient habituel, et Harry avait senti son odeur, mélange de fumées, d'épices et de pouvoir… La tête tournée, le corps contracté, tout ce qu'il voulait (comme en ce moment) était de s'approcher plus près encore et de se plonger dans ce feu sombre…

Snape cessa d'écrire, la main crispée, et Harry recula quelque peu, tentant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Voudriez-vous ne pas faire cela, je vous prie ? dit Snape doucement.

Harry s'écarta un peu tout en gardant les yeux sur son profil sévère. _Ne pas faire quoi ? Vous allonger sur le bureau et…_

- Pardon ? articula-t-il, savourant la pensée, bien que fugace et grotesque, que sa présence puisse affecter Snape également.

- Cessez de respirer dans mon oreille. C'est très… perturbant.

- Excusez-moi.

Snape repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, tic que Harry avait toujours trouvé charmant, ou du moins étrangement peu adapté à sa personnalité, et recommença à écrire.

- J'ai cru comprendre que je ne serai pas votre seul hôte, remarqua-t-il.

- En effet. Il y a Hermione, Ron et deux aurors. Enfin, une auror, Shelagh O'Bannon, et Ken Torrey.

- Je me souviens de lui. Un bon élève.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. De la part de Snape, c'était un grand compliment.

- Ce qui lui est arrivé est fort malheureux.

Harry approuva d'un son de gorge.

- Il ne peut plus être auror et le ministère lui verse une pension, précisa-t-il. Il passe son temps à faire des recherches. Il espère trouver un sortilège ou une potion qui lui rende la vue.

- Je sais que les « experts » de Sainte-Mangouste considèrent son cas comme désespéré, en raison du maléfice qu'il a reçu.

La manière dont Snape prononça le mot experts fit rougir Harry, même s'il n'était expert en rien et nullement concerné par la critique implicite.

- C'est vrai. Mais bon… il n'a rien de plus urgent à faire. Il m'aide avec la maison, aussi. Je l'aime bien.

Il réalisa que son ton était presque agressif. La bouche de Snape se releva légèrement en un demi-sourire mais il continua d'écrire. Quand il eut terminé, les deux hommes réunirent les fioles et les bocaux que Snape prenait dans son abondante réserve personnelle.

- Je peux vous aider dans certains domaines, reprit Snape, tout en prélevant des ingrédients sur les étagères et en les tendant à Harry. Les nuisibles, par exemple ; peut-être les bruits. Quant au reste… Je ne suis pas spécialiste en maisons irascibles.

Harry, déposant délicatement les potions dans une mallette, l'assura :

- Je serais reconnaissant pour toute l'aide que vous pourrez m'apporter, professeur.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- Pourquoi avez-vous acheté cette maison ?

- Parce que je voulais un endroit à moi. Une maison de sorciers. Un endroit qui m'appartienne et où je me sentirai chez moi.

- Je croyais que Black vous avait légué…

Snape s'interrompit avec un tact inattendu.

- Il l'a fait. Mais je ne pouvais pas vivre là-bas. L'Ordre l'utilise toujours et en outre… Ce n'est pas un lieu accueillant. C'est trop amer.

Snape n'ajouta rien mais Harry lut, ou cru lire, de la compréhension dans ses yeux.

- Au moins la _Bitch_ n'a rien de personnel contre moi, continua Harry. Elle détesterait quiconque l'aurait achetée.

- Faites attention, Potter. Votre quête du côté sombre se voit toujours.

- Le plus drôle, c'est que je l'aime quand même. Même si la _Bitch_ veut me tuer.

- La maison essaie de vous tuer ?

- Non. Désolé, je plaisantais. Ce sont plutôt des mauvais tours et des ennuis en cascade. Mais je veux à tout prix que cette baraque…

- Vous aime ? ironisa Snape.

Harry sourit, conscient de l'analogie. Il se demanda si Snape la voyait aussi.

- Qu'elle m'accepte, en tout cas.

- Vous et vos missions impossibles.

Harry se retint de rire.

- J'ai quand même réussi la dernière.

Snape eut un très léger sourire.

- Aidez-moi à finir ça. Nous avons encore beaucoup de potions à emballer.

Snape avait disparu dans le fond de son bureau pendant que Harry finissait de ranger. Quand le jeune homme eut refermé le coffre, il vit Snape revenir vers lui.

Dans des vêtements moldus.

Harry ne pouvait le quitter des yeux.

Snape eut un rictus et observa sa tenue.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- Vous… Vous portez un jean.

Un jean noir, une chemise noire et une veste de cuir noir.

Le rictus sur le visage de Snape s'élargit.

- Vous m'avez averti que nous ne pouvions pas transplaner directement à Beech Hall. Il existe un risque que les villageois nous voient. Il me semble donc raisonnable d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. Pensiez-vous hors de mes compétences de maîtriser un art aussi complexe que l'habillement moldu ?

Harry ferma enfin la bouche.

- Non ! C'est juste que…

- Vous n'avez pas réfléchi.

Ce n'était même pas une question et Harry manquait d'audace pour nier l'évidence.

- Vous devriez prévenir qu'il s'agit de votre réponse standard en toutes circonstances, Potter. Cela vous éviterait l'humiliation de devoir la réaffirmer à chaque occasion.

- Depuis quand voulez-vous m'éviter une humiliation ? marmonna Harry.

Il donna un coup sur le coffre pour s'assurer qu'il était bien fermé. C'était évidemment inutile mais parfois, se disait Harry, cela faisait du bien de donner un coup à n'importe quoi.

Snape ricana silencieusement, lévita le coffre et boitilla hors du bureau. Harry le suivit, tâchant de se remettre d'avoir vu Snape en tenue moldue. La transformation était spectaculaire, pour parler par euphémisme. Dans sa robe de sorcier drapée autour de lui, Snape était l'incarnation de l'autorité. Dans des vêtements simples et ajustés, il redevenait seulement un homme. Harry voyait la courbe de ses épaules, son dos, la forme de ses cuisses, le jeu de ses muscles alors qu'il tentait de dissimuler qu'il boitait.

Harry déglutit, secoua la tête et suivit respectueusement son ancien professeur et futur hôte.

Tout en marchant sur le chemin bordé d'arbres qui menait à la maison, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il en était venu à aimer sincèrement Beech Hall : les arbres, les pelouses, les collines, la rivière et son vieux moulin, même la Bitch elle-même. Il était heureux de rentrer, impatient et un peu nerveux de montrer sa maison à Snape.

Il monta les marches du perron. La maison et les terres qui l'entouraient étaient bardées de défenses, toutes reliées à Harry. Aucun sorcier ou sorcière ne pouvait, à moins d'être invité, s'approcher à moins d'un kilomètre sans déclencher les alarmes.

Harry appuya les paumes contre la porte, conscient de la présence silencieuse et expectative de Snape derrière lui. _S'il te plaît, ouvre-toi. Je t'en supplie, ne me fiche pas la honte devant lui dès le début._ La majestueuse porte de bois sculpté tourna sur ses gonds, révélant un hall lumineux. Confondu, Harry se retourna et fit entrer son invité.

Snape déposa précautionneusement les malles flottant derrière lui sur le dallage. Il regarda autour de lui.

- Ravissant, observa-t-il.

Harry se rengorgea avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pour rien dans la beauté des lieux.

- Vous logerez dans l'aile ouest. C'est la partie la plus ancienne, avec vue sur la rivière et le moulin. Les autres et moi sommes dans l'aile est, donc vous serez tranquille. Vous pourrez utiliser le moulin pour… Pour ce qu'il vous plaira. Vos expériences. Enfin, si vous voulez. ( Snape le regarda avec une certaine surprise.) Pour que vous ne sombriez pas dans l'ennui, poursuivit Harry. Ou pour préparer les potions contre les nuisibles.

Il sourit et vit son amusement se refléter sur les lèvres de Snape.

- Le moulin est grand et propre, poursuivit Harry. Il fonctionne toujours mais il y a une pièce fermée, avec l'eau courante, une longue table et plein d'étagères. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de son utilisation alors le moulin est à vous, si vous voulez.

Surpris, Snape concéda :

- C'est très aimable de votre part, monsieur Potter.

L'horloge sonna. La dernière fois que Harry l'avait entendue, elle avait livré passage à une demi-douzaine de chauves-souris fantômes. Cette fois, elle se comporta correctement.

- Je vous conduis jusqu'à votre chambre, reprit Harry. Dobby et Sobby serviront le dîner bientôt.

Il lévita les bagages et monta lentement l'escalier. Il avait mal au cœur de voir Snape souffrir à chaque marche, bien que l'homme tentait de le cacher. Harry se maudit d'avoir acheté une demure pourvue d'escaliers, puis se moqua de lui-même intérieurement. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Le porter toi-même dans l'escalier, pauvre idiot ?_

- Sobby ? interrogea Snape.

- Vous devez la connaître sous le nom de Winky. C'était l'elfe de Barty Croupton. Quand Dobby est venu travailler ici, elle était si bouleversée – plus que d'habitude – et elle voulait tellement… euh, appartenir à quelqu'un, disons. J'ai pensé la consoler en lui donnant un peu de travail dans un manoir sorcier. Elle retrouve ses habitudes. Et si je suis son…

- Son maître ? compléta Snape, amusé.

- Eh bien, au moins elle ne sera pas maltraitée.

Ils étaient parvenus au premier étage et Snape regardait autour de lui.

- Apparemment, vous avez pris l'habitude de recueillir les égarés, monsieur Potter.

- On dirait, confirma Harry dans un sourire. Par ici, monsieur.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs corridors jusqu'à la suite des invités. Harry eut une pensée reconnaissante envers la conscience professionnelle de Dobby, qui mettait un point d'honneur à tenir toutes les pièces propres et prêtes à servir. Pour une raison mystérieuse, la Bitch le laissait faire sans lui mettre de bâtons dans les roues.

Harry ouvrit une porte et mena Snape jusqu'au petit salon.

- La chambre est par là, précisa-t-il en indiquant un petit corridor, et la salle de bains est en suivant. Je crois que tout… Attendez une minute.

Il se rendit précipitamment dans la chambre, vérifiant que tout était prêt puis passa la tête dans la salle de bains. La dernière invitée en date, Shelagh, avait eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver le fantôme d'un précédent propriétaire, mort noyé dans sa baignoire, accompagné d'une puanteur cadavérique très réaliste. Bien que Snape soit habitué aux fantômes, Harry était désireux que tout soit aussi plaisant que possible. Un rapide coup d'œil ne révéla rien d'anormal. Harry fit demi-tour.

Snape avait déposé ses malles sur le sol. Il se tenait à la fenêtre, observant le paysage. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

- Faites comme chez vous, monsieur.

- Merci, fit Snape en lui jetant un bref regard.

Il retourna son attention vers la fenêtre. Harry prit son courage à deux mains.

- Puis-je vous demander votre avis sur quelque chose ?

- Faites, dit Snape, l'air amusé.

- Est-ce que l'Ordre… Je veux dire ses membres… Est-ce qu'ils sont fâchés contre moi parce que je les ai quittés ?

A ces mots, Snape se retourna pour lui faire face.

- J'ai interrogé quelques personnes, continua Harry. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles m'aient dit la vérité. La manière dont je suis parti, en leur laissant sur les bras les derniers Mangemorts en cavale… Je me demandais si certains m'en voulaient.

Il se força à ajouter :

- Si vous m'en vouliez.

- Je ne peux parler qu'en mon nom, dit Snape.

- Ca me va. J'ai envie de savoir ce que vous pensez. Suis-je un trouillard ou un lâcheur ? Est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit avant de dire : « Est-ce que c'est pour cela que vous me détestez toujours ? » La seule perspective de prononcer ces mots le rendait malade. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas aborder ce délicat sujet maintenant ; s'il l'abordait un jour.

- Après tout ce que vous avez fait, dit Snape en choisissant ses mots, il serait fort présomptueux pour quiconque de critiquer ce que vous n'avez pas fait.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, se plaignit Harry. J'ai demandé si vous me considériez comme un trouillard ou un lâcheur.

- Non. Absolument pas.

Harry le jaugea du regard avant de réaliser l'ironie de la situation. Pour une fois, c'était à lui de défier Snape des yeux. L'homme soutint son regard calmement, attendant d'autres questions. Finalement, il leva un sourcil. Harry eut un rire sans joie.

- Pourriez-vous développer un peu, monsieur ? J'ai l'impression que vous ne me dites pas tout. Cela ne vous ressemble pas.

- Vous auriez dû vous soucier de mon avis avant de prendre votre décision, si cela vous importait tant.

- Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions tout seul, répliqua Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais ce que pensent certaines personnes est important pour moi. Et vous en faites partie.

- Oh, c'est trop d'émotion ! ironisa Snape en s'asseyant maladroitement sur le siège près de la fenêtre.

Harry se raidit et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Je suis désolé. Vous êtes fatigué et je vous dérange. Je vais…

- Je croyais que vous étiez pressé de connaître mon opinion sur vous.

- C'est le cas, dit Harry en s'arrêtant net ; il s'assura que sa voix était neutre, adulte.

- Comme j'ignorais vos raisons, j'hésitais à faire des suppositions…

- Depuis quand ? le coupa Harry. Vous m'avez haï dès l'instant où vous m'avez vu, à cause de mon père. Si ce n'est pas une supposition…

- Ne nous écartons pas du sujet, l'interrompit Snape avec sécheresse. Comme je le disais, je ne voulais pas émettre de suppositions sur vos motivations. Vous étiez le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort et vous l'avez fait. Par ce geste, vous avez accompli ce que beaucoup croyaient impossible. Vous n'êtes pas, cependant, la seule personne capable de traquer les Mangemorts en fuite. Si vous l'étiez, je suis persuadé que vous n'auriez pas choisi de vous réfugier à la campagne dans un manoir Serpentard au mauvais caractère. (Il eut un rictus moqueur) Les Gryffondors ont le sens du devoir poussé jusqu'au sacrifice.

Harry pesa les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

- J'ai l'impression que vous ne me blâmez pas.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Harry sentit brusquement qu'il arborait un grand sourire et vit les yeux de Snape s'arrondir de surprise.

- Comment se fait-il, s'enquit Snape, que vous vous inquiétiez un tant soit peu de mon opinion ?

Toujours souriant, Harry se dirigea vers la porte.

- C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous laisse vous installer, monsieur. Dobby viendra vous chercher pour le dîner.

HPHPHPHP

Harry entra dans la salle à manger et vit que tous étaient là, excepté Snape. Il avait l'opportunité de les prévenir.

Ils étaient assis à une des extrémités de la longue table. Malgré la majesté du lieu, Harry avait rapidement banni toute formalité. Il s'approcha et les autres se tournèrent pour le regarder. Ken, pour sa part, se tourna dans sa direction, ses yeux vides à demi baissés. Hermione occupait le siège à droite du sien, puis venait Ron ; Shelagh occupait le siège à sa gauche, puis il y avait Ken. Ses deux plus proches amis et deux personnes devenues chères ces derniers mois. Ils constituaient presque une famille aux yeux de Harry.

_Comme la Bitch constituait presque un foyer ? _

Harry sourit.

- J'ai l'impression d'être Dumbledore.

Ron, Hermione et Ken se mirent à rire. Shelagh, qui ne connaissait le directeur que de nom, sourit poliment.

- Les amis, nous avons un nouvel invité.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et la voix de Dobby s'élever, toujours aussi aiguë : « Par ici, professeur. »

Sans savoir pourquoi il se donnait cette peine, Harry se retourna pour sourire à Snape alors qu'il boitait jusqu'à la table. Puis il regarda ses amis : Ron avait la bouche ouverte ; Hermione ouvrait de grands yeux ; Shelagh connaissait le nom de Snape et sa réputation mais son expression était juste intriguée. Pour Ken, Harry ajouta :

- Le professeur Snape restera ici quelques temps. La plupart d'entre vous le connaissent, n'est-ce pas ?

Snape se tenait à côté de Harry.

- Miss Granger. Monsieur Weasley. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, miss O'Bannon, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Shelagh.

- Enchantée de vous connaître, monsieur, répondit-elle en inclinant la tête.

Puis Snape posa les yeux sur Ken. Il parut brièvement songeur puis il se dirigea vers lui et prit la main de Ken pour la serrer fermement. Ron et Shelagh arrondirent les yeux de surprise.

- Professeur, sourit Ken, cela fait longtemps. Comment allez-vous ?

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, monsieur Torrey.

- Moi aussi, monsieur, répondit Ken avec le même sourire. Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, répondit Snape.

Sa voix était presque amicale. Harry songea qu'il pouvait être très chaleureux lorsqu'il ne cherchait pas à intimider ses interlocuteurs ou à les insulter.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, annonça-t-il à la cantonade, étrangement guindé, étrangement comme un certain directeur d'école, une nouvelle fois.

- Prenez ma place, professeur, dit Hermione en laissant le siège à la droite de Harry.

- Merci, miss Granger, dit Snape en levant un sourcil.

Il attendit que Hermione soit assise à la droite de Ron avant de prendre place à son tour. Harry lui trouva l'air épuisé.

D'ordinaire, la conversation était générale et animée, mais la présence de Snape y mettait clairement un frein. Harry s'amusa intérieurement de constater qu'ils faisaient tous des efforts pour bien se tenir, hormis Hermione, qui avait en toutes circonstances des manières irréprochables. Après un moment, grâce aux efforts méritoires de Ken et de Hermione, ils réussirent à échanger quelques paroles et même à arracher une ou deux phrases courtoises à Snape. Harry sentit qu'il se décrispait peu à peu au fil du repas, troublé seulement par l'explosion du bouquet qui trônait au milieu de la table. Alors que le dessert venait d'être servi, les fleurs et les feuilles se dispersèrent dans la pièce, accompagnées d'un sinistre rire fantômatique.

Passée la première surprise, tout le monde prit l'incident à la légère. Snape eut même un demi-sourire en ôtant les pétales de sa crème brûlée tandis que Harry, contrit, annonça :

- Bienvenu à Beech Hall, professeur

_(à suivre)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Aucta Sinistra (lien vers son site dans ma page profil)

**Notes:** merci à Aucta Sinistra pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic. Merci à ma beta-reader **Zazaone**, dont les remarques et le soutien me sont très précieux ! Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller sa fic "Requiem for a werelove", un des meilleurs slashs écrits en français !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Snape s'excusa et se retira tout de suite après le repas. Les autres avaient matière à bavarder et commencèrent dès qu'ils furent dans la salle de jeux attenante à la bibliothèque.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron.

- Quoi ?

- Snape ? Tu as invité Snape ?

- Il a sûrement une bonne raison, intervint Hermione. Ne sois pas puéril, Ron. Tu n'es plus son élève. Il ne peut plus t'enlever de points ni te mettre en retenue.

- A son grand regret, grommela Ron, faisant rire Ken.

- C'est bien de savoir que certaines choses ne changent pas, ajouta ce dernier.

- Tu connaissais bien Snape quand tu étais à Poudlard, Ken ? demanda Harry.

Il fallait toujours utiliser son nom pour que Ken sache que l'on s'adressait à lui.

- Non, répondit Ken. Je ne crois pas que quiconque le connaisse bien. Sauf Dumbledore, je suppose.

- C'est un Mangemort, intervint Shelagh. Ou du moins il l'était. Certains pensent qu'il lui en reste quelque chose.

Ken secoua la tête.

- Dumbledore lui a toujours fait confiance… Bon, je sais que ça ne veut rien dire, mais en sixième année mes notes ont chuté brutalement. J'avais des problèmes personnels. Snape m'a gardé un jour après le cours. Je croyais qu'il allait m'arracher la tête et jouer au quidditch avec, mais il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

- Il a fait ça ? s'écria Ron, alors que Harry ouvrait de grands yeux.

- En plus il m'a proposé de me donner des cours de soutien pour remonter mes notes.

- Et qu'as-tu dit après t'être évanoui ? demanda Harry.

Hermione et Ron pouffèrent de rire.

- Je l'ai pris au mot, répondit Ken. Il m'a bien aidé. Il ne m'a pas tué, même si je parie qu'il a dû être tenté par moments. J'ai réussi à passer en septième année. Alors, franchement, même s'il a été un Mangemort, je reste persuadé que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Harry ne manifesta pas son approbation, même s'il était d'accord. Le récit de Ken avait provoqué en lui une curieuse impression. _Il ne m'a jamais proposé son aide pour remonter mes notes en Potions_.

- Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas Ken ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Mais oui, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Comment ne pas apprécier quelqu'un qui fait ça pour vous ? Même s'il reste un type désagréable et arrogant !

- Honnêtement, j'étais un peu inquiet quand il a marché droit sur toi au dîner, avoua Ron sans prêter attention au soupir d'exaspération de Hermione. C'était bizarre.

- C'est vrai, pourquoi a-t-il pris la main de Ken ? renchérit Shelagh comme si cet acte l'avait choquée.

- Il a évidemment deviné quel sort Ken utilise pour se diriger dans la maison, expliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée. Il a compris que Ken ne pourrait le « voir », si j'ose dire, que s'ils avaient un contact physique.

- Ouais, dit Ron, mais c'est franchement…

- Intelligent ? proposa Hermione, l'air sévère. Attentionné ?

- C'est gentil, reconnut Ron à contrecœur.

- Mais pourquoi est-il ici ? reprit Hermione. As-tu le droit de nous le dire, Harry ?

- Non, désolé.

- Pas de problème, dit Ron. C'est une idée de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent.

- Ben quoi, je ne suis pas complètement idiot !

- Si tu le dis, plaisanta Harry. Allons, tout se passera bien.

Mais il n'y croyait pas lui-même et sa voix le trahissait.

- Tu es chez toi, le rassura Ken en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre cet air d'excuse, ajouta Shelagh. Nous ferons l'effort de cohabiter.

- Heureusement que la maison est grande, grogna Ron, avant que Hermione lui donne un coup de coude. Je plaisante !

Mais il ne plaisantait pas du tout.

HPHPHPHP

Dès le lendemain, Harry aida Snape à transformer le moulin en laboratoire de potions. Les étagères et la longue table étaient parfaites pour les douzaines de bocaux, chaudrons, fioles et tutti quanti que Snape avait apportées.

Harry faisait ce que Snape lui ordonnait, arrangeant les potions en ordre alphabétique sur les étagères. Il en profitait pour l'observer. Outre sa jambe boiteuse, il remarqua que le professeur veillait à ne pas étirer son dos, trahissant l'existence de côtes cassées, si toutefois Harry était bon juge. Et il l'était, après toutes les blessures subies dans sa vie agitée. Snape veillait également à son bras gauche, comme s'il en souffrait, bien qu'il n'hésita pas à s'en servir.

Harry s'ingéniait à empêcher Snape de porter quoi que ce soit de lourd ou en hauteur. Agacé, Snape lui lança :

- Assez.

Harry, soulevant un chaudron pour le poser sur le feu, interrompit son geste. Snape le foudroya du regard et Harry retint un soupir, attendant d'apprendre ce qu'il faisait de mal. Puis, étonnamment, le regard s'adoucit. Le ton, lui, n'était pas doux ; toujours aiguisé comme une dague, poignardant Harry dans la poitrine.

- Monsieur Potter Pour votre gouverne, je suis parfaitement capable de remplir toutes les tâches nécessaires à mon travail.

- C'est juste que…

- Vous ne réfléchissiez toujours pas ? ironisa Snape.

- Je ne voulais pas que vous vous fassiez mal. Davantage, je veux dire.

Snape exhala un soupir.

- J'apprécie votre inquiétude…

- Ouch ! dit Harry en souriant. Dire cela, ça a dû vous faire mal.

- …aussi surprenante soit-elle, poursuivit Snape. Mais je n'ai nul besoin qu'on me tienne la main. C'est inutile et agaçant.

- Vous préférez que je vous laisse seul, le devança Harry en le regardant en face.

Il se surprit à penser : _Il a fait l'effort d'aider Ken mais moi, il veut que je dégage_. Pourquoi cette comparaison lui était-elle venue à l'esprit ? Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Il savait seulement qu'il était vexé.

- Désolé, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_Il te déteste. Pourquoi te casser la tête ?_

Snape soupira encore.

- Potter…

Harry s'arrêta. Qu'avait-il encore fait de mal, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il se sentit submergé par la colère. Il était chez lui, quand même ! Snape n'était qu'un invité. Pourquoi arrivait-il à le mettre encore dans la position du mauvais élève ?

Il se retourna lentement, se préparant à la vague de reproches. _Calme, adulte…_

- Si vraiment vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire de votre temps, votre assistance pourrait m'être utile.

Il appuya légèrement sur le mot « assistance » mais le ton était conciliant. Selon ses standards, en tout cas. Harry sourit, presque malgré lui.

- Je veux sincèrement vous aider, monsieur. Après tout, c'est ma maison. Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'y passe.

Snape eut un « Hum » méfiant.

- Apportez-moi la pierre de lune, le fenouil et le sang de pieuvre.

Il se pencha sur le chaudron et Harry s'empressa de lui obéir. Ils travaillèrent quelques heures dans un quasi-silence respectueux, préparant, versant, remuant. Plus tard, Harry s'assit à la table avec un pilon et un mortier, pendant que Snape mesurait délicatement le sang de pieuvre dans une éprouvette.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ? commença Harry.

Snape se pencha vers lui, comme pour murmurer dans son oreille. Harry frissonna mais le professeur examinait seulement le contenu du mortier.

- Pas comme ça. Vous ne le réduisez pas en poudre, vous vous contentez de le broyer. Un peu plus d'huile de coude, je vous prie.

Harry pilonna plus énergiquement, serrant les dents, et pas seulement sous l'effort.

- Ce n'était pas le sens de ma question.

- Ah non ?

- Pourquoi diable avez-vous sauvé Drago ?

- Inutile d'appuyer sur votre pilon comme une brute. Tournez-le contre le mortier, vous serez plus efficace.

Snape incorpora les trois plumes de corbeau dans le chaudron qui bouillonnait. Chacune d'elles provoqua une brève fumée noire en surface.

- Après tout, n'est-il pas comme son père ? continua Harry pilonnant et tournant. Un Mangemort en réduction ?

- Etes-vous surpris que je ne considère pas ce choix irrévocable, monsieur Potter ?

- Oh. Non, bien sûr. Drago a changé de camp, donc ?

- Il… réfléchit. Apprendre que votre propre père veut vous tuer en échange de pouvoirs supplémentaires a tendance à modifier votre opinion.

- Si vous le dites, rétorqua Harry, sceptique.

- Je sais ce que c'est : faire un choix et ensuite le regretter, articula Snape sans montrer d'émotion, bien qu'il ait vécu l'enfer pendant cette expérience. Je pourrais souhaiter cette vie à mon pire ennemi, si j'étais d'humeur particulièrement rancunière. Mais Drago n'est pas mon pire ennemi.

- Désolé.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez. Je ne suggère pas non plus que Malefoy est devenu un jeune homme charmant et sincère que vous seriez fier d'avoir pour ami.

Harry s'absorba dans la contemplation du fenouil réduit en poudre.

- Mais vous voulez qu'il ait toutes les chances de dire non, insista-t-il tout en versant le fenouil dans le bol contenant la poudre de pierre de lune.

- Peut-être comprenez-vous mieux que je ne l'aurais supposé.

Snape prit le bol et versa doucement le contenu dans le chaudron. La poudre produisit un reflet argenté avant d'être absorbée par le liquide.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit nonchalamment Harry, se forçant à décrisper ses mains. C'est quand même se donner beaucoup de mal pour cette sale petite fouine.

- Soyez assuré, monsieur Potter, que si j'avais su que la récompense de mes efforts serait de passer l'été à chasser les nuisibles de votre demeure, j'y aurais réfléchi à deux fois, répondit Snape en éteignant le feu d'un mot. Il faut laisser refroidir avant de décanter la potion dans les pulvérisateurs. Vous devriez être débarrassé des moustiques-vampires dans les quarante-huit heures.

- Vous m'épatez, monsieur, dit Harry avec sincérité.

- Je n'apprécie pas plus que vous qu'ils me sucent le sang quand je dors. Au moins les vampires humains dédommagent leurs victimes par des rêves érotiques.

Harry se sentit rougir.

- Vous parlez par expérience ?

Snape le regarda brièvement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Ayez l'obligeance de m'apporter le bocal avec l'étiquette « Theriac », monsieur Potter.

HPHPHPHP

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry guida Snape lors d'une visite complète des lieux, qui s'acheva par la bibliothèque.

- Fort impressionnant, murmura Snape en regardant autour de lui.

- C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai acheté la maison, admit Harry. Beech Hall a une énorme collection de…

- Livres interdits ? suggéra Snape en lui jetant un regard en coin.

- Livres intéressants, corrigea Harry en haussant les épaules. Surtout là-haut. Vous voulez les voir ?

Il commença à gravir l'escalier en colimaçon qui amenait à la galerie, suivi par Snape.

- Attention, dit-il en lui prenant le bras, ne marchez pas sur la septième marche.

Snape s'arrêta, baissa les yeux et posa le bout du pied sur la marche. Son pied traversa, comme si la marche n'était qu'un leurre. Il regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur.

- Ce n'était jamais la même marche qui était piégée, expliqua Harry. Je n'ai pas réussi à la faire disparaître. Alors je l'ai ensorcelée pour qu'elle soit toujours au même endroit. Evidemment, ça aurait été mieux si j'avais pu la figer tout à fait au bas de l'escalier… Mais au moins tout le monde sait quelle marche éviter.

- Vous avez un don pour ça.

- Pour ça, quoi ?

- Pour les victoires inespérées.

- C'est plus un pis-aller qu'une victoire, monsieur, répondit Harry, flatté malgré lui. Mais je vous remercie du compliment. Si c'en était un.

- C'est une constatation, monsieur Potter, pas un compliment, répliqua Snape en évitant soigneusement la septième marche.

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un total abruti, grommela Harry en surveillant Snape du coin de l'œil au cas où sa jambe blessée fléchirait.

- Pas un _total_ abruti, non, rétorqua Snape d'un air songeur.

Harry s'arrêta, vexé. Snape lui adressa un regard amusé, un ricanement silencieux sur les lèvres. Harry réalisa avec étonnement que le professeur le taquinait.

- Ce serait très facile de vous pousser dans l'escalier et d'accuser la maison, menaça-t-il.

Snape avait entrepris de scruter les étagères en progressant le long de la galerie.

- Je ne manquerais à personne…

- Si, à moi !

Snape, qui tendait la main vers un ouvrage, stoppa son geste et le dévisagea avec insistance. Harry soutint son regard et vit l'expression sarcastique devenir incrédule.

- En ce cas, je vous suggère de renoncer à me jeter dans cet escalier, monsieur Potter, dit finalement Snape.

Harry retint un sourire.

HPHPHPHP

Quatre jours après l'arrivée de Snape, Hermione débarqua dans la bibliothèque pour tomber sur Snape qui examinait les étagères. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Désolée, professeur. Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Si vous me dérangiez, je ne manquerais pas de vous en informer, miss Granger.

Saisissant l'invitation, elle entra et commença sa propre recherche. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle lança une exclamation dépitée.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Je dois lire « Sorts d'enfer ». Harry m'a bien dit qu'il l'avait vu quelque part., répondit-elle à Snape, assis près de la fenêtre avec son livre.

- « Sorts d'enfer », par Felix Fotheringay ? lança-t-il dédaigneusement. Les imbéciles du Ministère veulent-ils se débarrasser de leurs aurors ?

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Hermione, Snape ferma son livre d'un coup sec, se leva, traversa la pièce et attrapa un livre relié de cuir brun. Il fit volte-face si vivement qu'elle recula d'un pas.

- Voilà ce que vous cherchez, fit-il avec un mouvement de dégoût.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Savez-vous seulement que Fotheringay était un incompétent notoire ? Lockhart lui-même était un génie comparé à cette nullité blafarde !

Il avait toujours le livre à la main. Il fit mine de se tourner vers le feu dans la cheminée.

- Non ! s'écria Hermione en essayant de saisir le livre. Professeur, je dois le lire !

Il leva l'ouvrage hors de sa portée et Hermione ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour le lui disputer. Elle se sentait déjà intimidée par sa présence.

- Vos instructeurs se figurent réellement que vous apprendrez quoi que ce soit dans ce ramassis d'inepties ?

- Oui, des sorts d'attaque, répondit Hermione.

- Des sorts d'attaque, répéta Snape avec un rictus de dégoût. Des stratégies d'attaque. Fotheringay était à Poufsouffle, l'ignoriez-vous ?

- Je l'ignorais, dit Hermione décontenancée. Quelle importance ?

- Vous le voudriez à vos côtés en pleine bataille ? Une bataille où les décisions doivent être prises en une fraction de seconde ? Seuls les bons choix feront la différence entre la vie et la mort, répondit Snape, et sa voix devint lourde de sens. Au cœur de la bataille, comme vous devriez vous en souvenir, hésiter signifie toujours la mort.

- Tous les Poufsouffles ne sont pas des lâches, protesta Hermione.

- Je ne parle nullement de lâcheté, soupira Snape avec exaspération. Je parle de la capacité à faire instantanément des choix impossibles. Quand tuer est le seul choix qui convienne. Malgré tous ses défauts, et ils sont légion, Potter a cette capacité. C'est pourquoi Voldemort a succombé et pas lui.

Il laissa choir le livre de Fotheringay sur la table et boita jusqu'à sa chaise où il s'assit avec une grâce prudente. Il reprit sa lecture et tourna une page au hasard, sembla-t-il à Hermione. Son attitude trahissait une profonde irritation. Elle prit le livre et alla s'asseoir près de lui, s'attirant un regard agacé.

- Que devrais-je lire, alors ?

- Vous ne devriez rien lire du tout, répliqua-t-il froidement. Vous devriez lancer le plus de sorts possibles. Vous devriez vous exercer au duel et au combat. Les Mangemorts en fuite ne perdent pas leur temps à lire et à prendre des notes, je vous le garantis.

Il tourna sèchement une page. Hermione patienta.

- Mais si vous devez apprendre quelque chose d'un livre, continua-t-il (et elle ne retint pas un petit sourire), voilà celui qu'il vous faut. _Accio_ Garibaldi.

Hermione rentra la tête dans les épaules et un livre rouge la survola pour se loger dans la main de Snape.

- Garibaldi n'hésitait pas à tuer quand il le fallait. Et vous ne devriez pas non plus, si vous voulez faire ce métier.

Il lui tendit l'ouvrage, un sourcil arqué. Puis il retourna à sa lecture et la bibliothèque devint silencieuse, à l'exception du bruit des pages feuilletées.

- Professeur ? reprit Hermione avec hésitation.

Snape leva les yeux. Elle soulignait du doigt une ligne en tournant le livre vers lui. Il lut puis la regarda.

- Et bien ?

- C'est illégal, dit-elle doucement.

- Mais c'est possible, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Vous devez savoir vous défendre contre tous les sorts possibles, pas seulement contre les sorts légaux.

- Mais…

Trente minutes de discussion animée plus tard, Hermione adressa à Snape un regard où se mêlaient la surprise et la satisfaction.

- C'est incroyable, tout ce que vous savez sur tout ça, monsieur ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas devenu auror ?

- Si vous vous souvenez bien, miss Granger, à la croisée des chemins j'ai pris l'autre voie.

- Je veux dire, après…, expliqua Hermione en rougissant Oh. Les gens n'oublient jamais, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Pas plus qu'ils ne pardonnent. D'ailleurs je ne crois pas que l'oubli soit de rigueur, dans mon cas.

- J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Hermione, monsieur. Etes-vous en train de dire que vous ne pensez pas que l'on devrait vous pardonner ?

- Ce que je pense est hors de propos, Hermione, dit-il, les yeux fixés sur les étagères qui couraient sur les murs de la bibliothèque.

Une nouvelle fois, elle faillit rire. Il avait l'air très humain lors de leur conversation.

- La vérité est que beaucoup me verront toujours comme un Mangemort. Le mal personnifié.

- Je sais cela, dit-elle doucement. Je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez, vous. Ce n'est pas hors de propos, monsieur.

- Mais c'est personnel.

Elle sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies.

- Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

- Vous n'avez nul besoin de vous excuser, dit Snape en baissant les yeux sur son livre. Votre curiosité est sincère et bien intentionnée… Et vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, si vous voulez.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux puis sourit, un peu hésitante.

- Merci, Severus.

HPHPHPHP

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Snape. Les cinq jeunes résidents de Beech Hall avaient passé la journée au Chemin de Traverse, accomplissant divers achats et étaient revenus à la maison, éreintés et fourbus, juste à l'heure du thé.

- Quelles sont nos chances que la _Bitch_ nous laisse préparer le thé, aujourd'hui ? plaisanta Ken.

- Nos chances seront meilleures si tu ne la fiches pas en rogne, rétorqua Shelagh en débarrassant Ken de ses paquets.

Ken usait d'un sortilège pour se déplacer dans mais celui-ci n'était pas assez précis pour accomplir des gestes plus délicats. Au Chemin de Traverse, il avait dû maintenir un contact physique avec ses compagnons.

- Nos chances sont presque inexistantes quoi qu'on dise, intervint Ron, prenant les sacs de la main de Hermione.

Harry regarda ses amis, se sentant un peu à l'écart.

- Cela vaut la peine d'essayer, dit Hermione alors que tous se dirigeaient vers les cuisines. La maison a été moins désagréable ces derniers temps, vous ne trouvez pas ? Elle nous a créé moins d'ennuis.

- Moins d'ennuis que Vous-Savez-Qui, ça oui, ronchonna Ron. Mais pas moins d'ennuis qu'une maison normale !

- Tentons le coup, lança Shelagh. J'ai faim, moi !

- Je maintiens que la maison est moins revêche qu'avant, insista Hermione. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Elle ressemble presque à une vraie maison, maintenant.

Puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas vraiment idée de ce qu'était une vraie maison, de toute manière.

- Sauf que…, commença Ron.

Sa protestation fut interrompue dès qu'ils atteignirent le tournant : Snape et Harry entrèrent en collision.

Ron s'écarta prestement. Harry saisit le bras de Snape pour le retenir. Snape avait fait de même spontanément. Hermione, Shelagh et Ken s'arrêtèrent net derrière eux.

- Pardon monsieur, rougit Harry.

Sa propre réaction était compréhensible. Il fut surpris, en revanche, de voir une semblable rougeur apparaître sur les joues du professeur. Celui-ci lâcha Harry précipitamment avant de reculer. Harry le lâcha à son tour, à regret.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, murmura Snape.

Grands dieux.

Snape rougissait.

Snape s'excusait. Les autres le regardaient comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

- J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, continua Snape. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit Harry.

- Je voulais… Croyez-vous possible d'accéder aux fourneaux pour préparer du thé, ou est-ce que la…

Snape s'interrompit et Harry pensa : « Il l'a presque dit ! Il a failli l'appeler _Bitch_ ! » Il se retint de rire.

- Est-ce possible dans cette maison ? se reprit Snape. Bien, j'y vais. Restez là.

Il marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Comment pouvait-il se déplacer ainsi alors qu'il boitait ?

- Je n'arrive pas à décider si je veux voir ça ou pas, commenta Ron.

Harry envisagea l'idée de suivre Snape malgré son injonction, pour le voir obliger la maison à coopérer. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de lui coller aux basques comme une groupie énamourée.

- La _Bitch_ va l'avaler tout cru, dit Shelagh avec un espoir non déguisé.

- Je parie sur Snape, répliqua Ken, faisant rire Ron.

- On devrait aller l'aider, suggéra Hermione.

- Je ne veux pas mon thé à ce point, grogna Ron.

- Snape préfèrerait sûrement ne pas nous avoir dans les pattes, souligna Harry, la voix empreinte d'une certaine amertume. Quoi ? lança-t-il sous l'air inquisiteur de Hermione.

- C'est ta maison, Harry, pas celle de Snape, intervint Shelagh.

- Je sais bien !

Hermione avait une expression que Harry détestait, celle qui montrait qu'elle était en train d'échafauder des théories.

- Il se comporte comme si la maison lui appartenait, marmonna Shelagh.

- Shelagh ! lui reprocha Ken, plaçant une main sur son bras.

- Je me fiche qu'il se comporte comme si la maison lui appartenait., répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

_Je veux juste qu'il soit… heureux ? Tu es complètement à la masse, mon pauvre Harry. Tu ne vas pas tarder à lui cuisiner de bons petits plats._

Une cloche retentit. Tous levèrent la tête.

- C'est la cloche qui annonce le repas, s'étonna Hermione.

Harry marcha jusqu'à la salle à manger, suivi des autres. Tous s'immobilisèrent sur le pas de la porte.

- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, annonça Snape, moqueur. Le thé est servi.

Tous regardèrent le service à thé disposé sur la table, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose extraordinaire.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? balbutia Harry.

- J'aimerais certes me prévaloir d'un pouvoir mystique inconnu des mortels, répondit Snape en avançant les chaises pour Shelagh et Hermione. Mais j'ai demandé poliment du thé à cette demeure, rien d'autre.

- Demandé ? fit Harry avec ahurissement. Pourquoi n'y avions-nous pas pensé ?

Quelle était la chose la plus surprenante ? Que Snape ait convaincu la maison de lui obéir ? Ou qu'il soit assez gentleman pour aider les jeunes femmes à s'asseoir ? Shelagh et Hermione échangèrent elles aussi un regard abasourdi tout en prenant place.

Les garçons suivirent le mouvement et s'assirent.

- Je crois que la _Bitch_ vous aime bien, constata Ron, provocant un sourire narquois du professeur.

- Anastasius Beech était un Serpentard, monsieur Weasley. Probablement la maison ressent-elle une affinité de tempéraments…

Ron renifla.

- J'apprécie votre aide, professeur, intervint Harry. Je n'avais pas idée où je mettais les pieds quand j'ai acheté cet endroit.

Il avala une gorgée de thé ; il était chaud, parfait. Snape leva sa tasse dans sa direction.

- J'imagine que cette phrase peut s'appliquer à tous les actes que vous avez entrepris dans votre vie, monsieur Potter.

Shelagh manqua s'étrangler mais Harry se contenta de sourire.

- C'est la marque de fabrique des Gryffondors, monsieur. Je ne voudrais pas déroger.

Snape leva un sourcil. Harry avait appris à interpréter cette mimique comme un rire contenu. Son sourire s'élargit. Ken sourit également. Hermione arborait cependant un air pensif et Ron faisait la grimace.

- Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez déroger sur ce point, monsieur Potter...

HPHPHPHP

Après le thé, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Shelagh en profita pour entraîner Ken dans le jardin. Celui-ci devina qu'elle voulait lui parler en privé. Il était tombé juste.

- Je n'aime pas le professeur Snape, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Bienvenue dans un large club ! dit Ken en riant doucement

- Pourquoi traite-t-il Harry comme ça ?

- C'est Snape. Il traite tout le monde comme ça. Tu le remarques particulièrement parce que… tu aimes bien Harry.

Ken parla avec précaution. Il suspectait l'attirance de Shelagh pour Harry depuis quelques semaines. Il avait l'impression que Harry était le seul de la maison à ne pas l'avoir remarquée. Shelagh asséna d'un ton tranchant :

- Evidemment que j'apprécie Harry. Comme tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf Snape !

- Je crois que Snape l'apprécie, la contredit Ken. A sa manière.

Il tira Shelagh par le bras pour l'inciter à s'éloigner de la maison et continua :

- Je ne suis pas formel, évidemment… Mais je me souviens de Snape à Poudlard. Je me souviens de sa voix quand il était en colère. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas un truc que tu oublies facilement. Peut-être aussi que, depuis ce qui m'est arrivé… (Shelagh lui pressa le bras) … j'entends les choses avec plus d'acuité. Bref. Je crois que Snape s'amuse. Il prend plaisir à leurs petites joutes verbales, dans la mesure où il peut prendre plaisir à quoi que ce soit ! Harry aussi.

Shelagh eut un grognement sceptique. Ken soupira.

- Toi, tu peux voir le visage de Harry. Est-ce qu'il a l'air énervé ou vexé ?

- Non, admit-elle. Il a l'air de… On dirait qu'il aime bien ce vieux pète-sec.

Ken rit un peu.

- Plus on le fréquente, plus on est fasciné par lui, d'une certaine manière. Rappelle-toi qu'ils ont travaillé ensemble pour l'Ordre pendant une longue période. J'imagine que ces plaisanteries sont habituelles entre eux.

- C'est vrai que Harry n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser, reconnut Shelagh avec une moue. Mais parfois je trouve que Snape va trop loin. Il va blesser Harry, un jour.

- Snape est forcément blessant, un jour ou l'autre. Il n'a pas le cœur très sensible, mais après tout Harry l'a invité ici et il a accepté. Il ne doit pas le détester tant que ça…

(à suivre)


	4. Chapter 4

Toujours un grand merci à **Aucta Sinistra** pour avoir écrit cette fic que j'adore et pour son autorisation à la traduire; ainsi qu'à **Zazaone** pour sa relecture talentueuse !

Merci infiniment à ceux qui lisent et à ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser des reviews si encourageantes ! (c'est vrai que ce n'est pas de la tarte, de traduire...) Est-ce que les anonymes pourraient laisser un mail où je pourrais les remercier directement ? Pour les reviews signées, j'utilise le système Reply. Merci à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Un après-midi, Hermione se rendit au moulin alors que les deux sorciers préparaient une nouvelle potion contre les nuisibles.

- Désolée de vous interrompre, dit-elle en brandissant un paquet marron. Cela vient de Poudlard par hibou et c'est pour vous, Severus.

Snape se leva de la table de travail, prit le paquet qu'il défit rapidement.

- Merci, Hermione. Je crois que c'est… Ah.

Apparut un livre relié de couleur sombre.

- C'est l'ouvrage sur les maléfices de douleur dont nous parlions l'autre soir.

Il le tendit à Hermione qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Fantastique ! Je vais le lire tout de suite ! Merci de vous vous en être souvenu, Severus.

Elle serra le livre contre sa poitrine avec un large sourire.

- Je vous laisse travailler.

Harry la regarda partir puis retourna à sa potion. Il resta immobile un moment, incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il devait faire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur Potter ?

- Non, rien.

- Mauvaise réponse.

- Vous… Vous l'avez appelée Hermione.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'appelle ainsi.

- Et vous la laissez vous appeler par votre prénom !

- Rien ne vous échappe.

Harry rougit sous le sarcasme. Il savait bien qu'il avait l'air ridicule, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé entendre Hermione appeler Severus par son prénom, et réciproquement. L'image qu'il avait de Snape s'en trouvait complètement bousculée.

Ils travaillèrent en silence quelques instants. Puis, étonnamment, Snape aborda de nouveau le sujet.

- Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

- Non, répondit Harry après une seconde de réflexion.

- Alors ?

- Alors vous ne m'avez pas donné, à moi, l'autorisation utiliser votre prénom !

Il se sentit devenir cramoisi. Mais Dieu soit loué, Snape ne le tourna pas en dérision.

- Pour votre information, la requête de l'appeler par son prénom vient de votre amie, ce qui a conduit à la réciproque de ma part. Vous seriez familier de ce rituel de courtoisie si vous n'aviez pas été élevé par des chacals. D'autre part, vous n'avez pas exprimé le souhait que nos rapports deviennent moins formels.

- Pris en faute encore, marmonna Harry.

- Qu'avez-vous dit, monsieur Potter ? s'enquit Snape avec une telle intonation que Harry sut qu'il l'avait parfaitement entendu.

- J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Harry.

Snape lui tendit deux poignées d'une substance légère et piquante.

- Soyez assez aimable pour écraser ceci en poudre, Harry.

Harry sourit en versant l'ingrédient dans un bol.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, continua Snape, votre problème de souris-couineuses sera réglé.

- Merci, professeur.

Harry n'allait pas commettre l'erreur de croire que son invitation était réciproque. Il attendrait.

HPHPHPHP

Trois jours plus tard, Ron fit irruption dans l'arrière-cour où Harry coupait du bois.

- Harry, je peux te parler une minute ?

Harry s'arrêta, baissa la hache et ôta son T-shirt. Il faisait déjà chaud ce matin-là et il était au travail depuis un moment. Ron lui adressa une grimace ironique alors qu'il s'essuyait le front.

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Dobby…

- Quoi donc ?

- Non, rien, répondit Ron en souriant.

Harry laissa tomber le T-shirt sur le sol et cligna des yeux ; ses cils étaient humides de transpiration.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? insista-t-il.

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu t'occupes du bois toi-même. Mais je crois que je sais…

Il prit une pose d'athlète grec, bras pliés, poings serrés et muscles saillants. Harry rougit.

- Oh, ferme-là. Je le fais parce que j'ai besoin d'exercice, c'est tout.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Univers, se moqua Ron, tournant son profil comme un champion de body-building en démonstration.

- Abruti. Tu es venu me voir pour que je te décapite à la hache ou tu voulais dire un truc intelligent, pour une fois ?

Ron parut perdre tout entrain, regarda autour de lui et se rapprocha de Harry.

- Je voulais te parler de Snape et… de Hermione, bafouilla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Harry en plissant les paupières.

- Tu crois qu'ils…

- Eh bien quoi ?

- Tu sais bien ! lança Ron, un regard anxieux sur ses arrières. Ils passent un temps fou dans la bibliothèque, à lire et à parler. Je les ai même entendus rire ! Je n'imaginais même pas que Snape savait rire.

- Ah…

Harry fit semblant de comprendre enfin ce que Ron suggérait. En vérité, il s'était déjà posé la question lui aussi.

- Tu crois qu'ils… euh, sont attirés l'un par l'autre, articula-t-il.

- Eh bien…, commença Ron, mal à l'aise. C'est peut-être un connard graisseux, mais niveau intelligence, il rivalise avec Hermione.

- Contrairement à toi et moi ! Ron, va poser la question à Hermione ! Vous sortez plus ou moins ensemble depuis trois ans, maintenant. Si tu l'aimes, dis-le lui. Tu verras bien si elle partage tes sentiments.

- Elle sait très bien que je l'aime, bougonna Ron.

- Tu le lui as dit ?

- Pas la peine, elle devrait…

- Ron. Va le lui dire. Au cas où, justement, elle serait attirée par Severus.

- Severus ! Maintenant, toi aussi, tu vas t'y mettre ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi…

- Ne sois pas stupide ! lança Harry, embarrassé. Hermione doit savoir ce que tu ressens pour elle, là est la question !

Il tâcha de se rappeler les paroles de Hermione à propos de Cho. Elles remontaient à une éternité. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il préférait les hommes, Harry ne s'était plus préoccupé de la complexité de l'âme féminine. Et dès qu'il avait compris quel homme précisément il préférait, il avait jeté aux orties toutes les théories sur l'amour.

- Hermione sera probablement flattée par ta jalousie.

- Tu es malade ? Tu veux que je lui dise que je suis jaloux de Snape ?

- Comme tu voudras, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais ne viens pas pleurer si elle épouse Snape parce que tu n'as pas eu le cran de te déclarer.

Ron blêmit.

- Epouser Snape ?!

- Je plaisante, Ron. Ne sois pas si borné. Va la voir.

Ron battit en retraite, marmottant dans sa barbe pendant que Harry reprenait sa hache. Celui-ci se demanda pourquoi il était si simple de donner aux autres des conseils qu'il était trop timoré pour suivre lui-même.

HPHPHPHP

Harry prit une douche après avoir coupé le bois et se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Il s'efforçait de lire « L'histoire de la magie », pour acquérir laborieusement les notions qu'il devrait déjà connaître s'il avait été élevé dans une famille de sorciers.

_Au lieu de chacals_.

Il en sourit.

Il posa le lourd volume sur ses genoux. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et remonta ses lunettes pour découvrir Snape, immobile sur le pas de la porte, la main sur le chambranle.

- Bonjour ! lui lança Harry.

- Bonjour.

La réponse était prudente, comme si Snape n'avait jamais échangé de salutations auparavant. Harry se demanda combien de secondes s'écouleraient avant que le premier sarcasme ne sorte.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, dit Snape, sans entrer ni se retirer.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être dans la même pièce que moi pour ça, monsieur. Entrez donc.

La surprise et la suspicion se succédèrent sur le visage de Snape. Finalement celui-ci entra, ferma la porte et s'approcha pour voir ce que Harry lisait.

- J'essaie de rattraper vingt ans de travail en retard, expliqua Harry en s'étirant car il avait tendance à se voûter en lisant.

- Vous…, commença Snape avant de s'arrêter si brusquement que Harry pensa qu'il s'était sûrement mordu la langue.

- Quoi ?

- Vous vous débrouillez bien, eu égard à l'handicap de votre manque d'éducation.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et le fixa si longuement que Snape se raidit avec ennui.

- Vous jouez l'effarement, comme si vous n'aviez jamais entendu un mot aimable de ma part.

- Je ne joue pas, répliqua Harry et Snape se raidit davantage. Je plaisante, monsieur. Mais vous me complimentez si rarement !

- Ce n'était pas un compliment. Juste une observation.

- Bien sûr, monsieur ! sourit Harry.

Il regarda Snape boitiller jusqu'aux étagères et se demanda avec étonnement s'il venait bien d'avoir un semblant de conversation amicale avec lui. Il retourna à son « Histoire de la magie », lut et relut les trois mêmes mots : « Fondé en 1007 » pendant au moins dix minutes. Il lança un regard furtif à Snape, assis à présent près de la fenêtre, un livre à la main.

- Professeur ? Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Puisque vous la poserez de toute manière quelque soit ma réponse, pourquoi ne pas laisser de côté la fausse courtoisie ?

- Pardonnez-moi si je vous ennuie, dit Harry après un silence.

Il se demanda pourquoi une marque d'amical intérêt devenait pour Snape de la curiosité impertinente. Snape ne posait presque jamais, ni à lui ni à personne, de questions personnelles. Peut-être avait-il été élevé ainsi. A moins que toutes ces années en tant qu'espion ne l'aient rendu méfiant…

Cette idée lui trottant dans la tête, Harry considéra Snape avec curiosité. Ce tempérament aigri pouvait être attribué, au moins partiellement, au rôle que Snape avait dû jouer si longtemps. Toutes les fois où il avait songé aux dangers que courait Snape, il n'avait jamais envisagé les conséquences pour son cœur et son âme. Si on acceptait le principe que l'homme était pourvu des deux.

- Ne restez pas planté là à me regarder, lança sèchement Snape. Si vous voulez poser une question, faites-le !

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je ne veux pas être indiscret. C'est vrai que vous piquez ma curiosité mais je vais vous laisser tranquille.

Il eut un faible sourire et reprit son livre. A présent, c'était au tour deSnape de ne pas le quitter des yeux. Harry sentait le poids de son regard comme une marque brûlante sur sa joue.

- Monsieur Potter…

- Harry, répliqua-t-il sans lever les yeux.

- Harry...

Harry le regarda, souriant.

- C'est moi qui vous prie de m'excuser, continua l'homme sans le regarder. Je suis peu accoutumé aux conversations anodines.

- Est-ce que les questions vous mettent mal à l'aise parce que vous étiez un espion ? Ou c'est juste que vous n'aimez pas parler de vous ?

- Cela fait deux questions, remarqua Snape.

- Aucune des deux n'est celle que je voulais vous poser à l'origine ! répliqua Harry. Je ne m'excuserai plus de vous interroger. Vous êtes parfaitement capable de m'ignorer ou de me dire que ça ne me regarde pas. Je veux juste vous assurer que je me pose des questions par intérêt sincère, non par indiscrétion. Si ça ne vous paraît pas la même chose.

- La pensée que vous me portez un quelconque intérêt est étrangement perturbante, murmura Snape en tournant une page de son livre, sans l'avoir lu.

- Pourquoi donc ? Je vous connais depuis neuf ans et je ne sais rien de vous. Quand nous étions à Poudlard, c'était compréhensible. Pour un tas de raisons. Mais maintenant… Si vous ne voulez pas aborder certains sujets, vous pouvez me le dire. Je sais que vous êtes ici contre votre gré, alors je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous soyez très amical. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être curieux.

- Quelle était votre première question ? demanda Snape d'un ton qui donna à Harry la distincte impression d'être un enfant bavard.

- Ah bon, vous n'avez pas l'intention de répondre aux deux autres ? taquina Harry. Je me demandais simplement à quoi ressemble votre maison ?

- C'était donc cela ? demanda Snape, déconcerté.

Harry acquiesça.

- Je viens juste d'avoir une maison à moi, pour la première fois. Alors ça m'a fait penser… Vous semblez avoir l'habitude des grands manoirs.

Snape sourit, narquois.

- Votre maison est petite à côté des grands manoirs, Harry.

- J'ai visité des dizaines de ces résidences démesurées. Vous savez, du marbre partout, de hauts plafonds, des arches, l'écho qui vous poursuit et la sensation de froid. Cela me semblait ridicule. Un régiment entier peut y tenir, alors qu'il n'y a que moi…, conclut Harry en frissonnant, se rappelant d'avoir ressenti un grand vide et une grande solitude.

- J'ai été élevé dans une maison telle que vous la décrivez.

Harry l'avait soupçonné. Ressortirait-il vivant de cette pièce s'il osait poser une autre question ? Pourquoi Snape était-il devenu professeur si sa famille était riche ? A la place, il demanda crânement :

- Vous aimiez cette maison ?

Les yeux de Snape devinrent étrangement fixes.

- Non.

La gorge un peu serrée, Harry changea de sujet.

- Vous ne posez jamais de questions sur moi. Suis-je si transparent ? Ou suis-je quelqu'un de très ennuyeux ?

Une cloche retentit dans la maison et la voix de Hermione, semblant venir de nulle part, s'éleva :

- Le déjeuner est servi, mademoiselle et messieurs. Tout le monde à table ! Avant que la maison décide de le changer en compost ou quelque chose de ce genre…

- Sauvez par le gong ! plaisanta Harry.

- Vous figurez-vous que je redoute de vous faire de la peine ? demanda Snape, la bouche tordue en un demi-sourire.

Pour une raison mystérieuse, Harry comprit que Snape le taquinait en retour et qu'il ne parlait pas méchamment. Quoique cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être absolument sincère.

- Je ne suis pas si naïf, grommela Harry.

- Il y a bien une question que je me pose, avoua tranquillement Snape. Rarement. Très rarement.

- Si vous voulez vous donner la peine de la poser…

- Pourquoi avez-vous quitté l'Ordre ? demanda Snape avec son rictus amusé.

Harry hocha la tête, nullement surpris. Beaucoup se le demandaient aussi. La réponse était simple, peut-être trop. Elle laissait toujours les gens sceptiques. Les yeux de Snape étaient braqués sur lui, indéchiffrables.

- Parce que j'en avais marre de jouer au con avec la mort pour être le héros du peuple, asséna froidement Harry.

L'expression de Snape s'adoucit un instant.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il posa son livre et se leva péniblement de son siège en grimaçant. Harry le suivit, le plaisir et l'étonnement papillonnant dans sa poitrine. Il était presque sûr d'avoir vu un sourire sincère dans l'expression fugace de l'homme.

_Je crois vraiment que tu as besoin de sortir de cette maison_, se reprocha-t-il intérieurement en sentant une chaleur l'envahir inconfortablement. Il n'avait jamais eu une vie sexuelle débridée. Avoir Snape sous son toit depuis deux semaines le rendait fou. _Fais un tour, engage un escort boy, fais quelque chose ! Et arrête de le mater dans son jean ! Seigneur, pourquoi porte-t-il des fringues moldues tout le temps ?_ Snape était vêtu de la tête aux pieds, des manches longues au un col montant (le tout de couleur noire). Mais l'ensemble était forcément plus révélateur que sa robe de sorcier. Harry trouvait que sa tenue laissait juste la part nécessaire à l'imagination, celle-ci ne demandant qu'à se laisser aller…

_Grands dieux. Tu as besoin de t'éloigner d'ici._

Mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

HPHPHPHP

Le matin suivant, la maison enferma Harry et Hermione dans la bibliothèque et les bombarda de livres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent à s'en protéger magiquement. Les livres tombèrent un à un comme des oiseaux abattus en plein vol. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient plus qu'à les remettre à leur place, alors que la maison grognait de frustration autour d'eux.

- Harry ? commença Hermione en posant les grimoires sur les sortilèges, un peu abîmés, sur l'étagère.

- Hm ? fit-il en empilant « L'Encyclopédie de la Magie Noire », avant de lancer _Wingardium leviosa_.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Ron est si désagréable avec Severus ?

Les livres suspendus en l'air se mirent à tanguer. Harry se ressaisit et répondit :

- Il est jaloux.

- Quel nigaud, grogna Hermione en repoussant ses cheveux.

- Pour être franc… Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Snape.

_Comme Ken. Tout le monde sauf moi. Pourquoi me déteste-t-il tellement ?_ Harry ravala son amertume en attendant la réponse de Hermione.

_-_ Parce qu'il en connaît un rayon en Magie Noire. J'apprends autant avec lui qu'avec mes instructeurs. Si Ron n'était pas aussi borné, il pourrait se joindre à nous. Ce n'est pas comme si nous fermions la porte à clé en disant aux autres de ne pas nous déranger ! En plus, il fait la lecture à Ken tous les soirs ! conclut-elle en rangeant les livres avec brusquerie.

_Je sais_, songea Harry, surpris de se sentir blessé. Il reposa les volumes de l'Encyclopédie et les aligna correctement.

- Severus est agréable, ajouta Hermione, quand il ne cherche pas à terroriser les élèves ou à les mettre en retenue.

- Severus est agréable ? répéta Harry en se forçant à sourire. Et tu t'étonnes que Ron croit que vous entretenez une liaison torride ?

- Ce n'est rien de ce genre ! protesta Hermione en rougissant. Agréable n'est même pas le mot juste. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il est même attirant, dans le genre ténébreux…

- Hermione ! l'interrompit Harry, inquiet.

- Mais même s'il m'intéressait, même si je n'étais pas, pour une raison qui m'échappe, amoureuse de ce crétin congénital et irrécupérable de Ron Weasley… Et tu n'as pas intérêt à lui répéter ça !

Harry leva les mains en signe de soumission.

- Même s'il n'y avait pas tout ça, Severus ne s'intéresse pas à moi, conclut Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas l'air désappointée par cette affirmation. Harry jugea que c'était bon signe.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Je ne suis pas son genre.

- Intelligente, sérieuse et jolie, ce n'est pas son genre ?

Hermione lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- Tu es trop mignon ! Mais… ne souffle pas un mot de ce que je vais te dire à qui que ce soit, commença-t-elle, menaçante.

- Okay, okay. Deux menaces de mort en une seule journée, Hermione, tu exagères…

- Oh, je ne te tuerais pas. Je n'en aurais pas besoin. Severus le fera !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? chuchota Harry en se rapprochant.

- Ilaimeleshommes.

- Hein ?

- Il. Aime. Les. Hommes, articula-t-elle doucement.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry, stupéfait.

- Harry ! l'intima-t-elle au silence avec force gestes furieux, tout en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle.

- Désolé, chuchota-t-il. Je ne… Bref. Il t'a dit ça ?

- Nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses, expliqua-t-elle en le toisant sévèrement, ce qui la faisait ressembler à McGonagall. Je suis très honorée qu'il m'ait fait confiance avec une information aussi personnelle.

Harry n'en revenait pas.

_Il est gay._

- Alors pourquoi me le répètes-tu ?

_Snape est gay._

- Oh, franchement ! Les garçons ! Réfléchis, tu veux bien ? lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'éloigna pour ramasser d'autres livres tandis que Harry continuait de ranger l'étagère, l'esprit ailleurs.

HPHPHPHP

- Harry ! appela Shelagh. Un hibou pour toi!

Harry lâcha la dernière bûche de bois dans le panier et suivit la voix de Shelagh jusqu'au jardin. Il ne cessait de manier la hache, ces temps-ci. Pas pour se muscler, malgré ce que Ron prétendait ; la proximité de Snape lui donnait un excès d'énergie qu'il devait évacuer s'il voulait dormir.

_Si on pouvait brancher sur prise la frustration sexuelle, je pourrais éclairer une ville entière_, songea-t-il en traversant la pelouse. Au moins, la maison aurait une réserve de bois pour l'hiver prochain. Il soupira.

_Snape est gay._

_Ouais, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il voudrait de toi._

Harry soupira de nouveau, songeant que la pelouse avait besoin d'être tondue.

Il rejoignit Shelagh. Le hibou était reparti et elle tenait un parchemin.

- Ca vient de Poudlard, dit-elle en le lui tendant.

- Merci, Shelagh.

Il attendit qu'elle se soit un peu éloignée puis il ouvrit le message. Celui-ci venait de Dumbledore. Harry le parcourut rapidement et poussa un cri de triomphe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shelagh en se rapprochant.

Harry le relut avec un grand sourire puis leva les yeux vers elle.

- Dumbledore annonce que les Mangemorts Crabbe, Goyle et Dolohov ont été arrêtés !

- Fantastique !

- Je dois prévenir Snape.

Harry se mit à courir dans l'allée qui menait au moulin. Il flanqua un grand coup de poing dans la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas et heurta le mur.

- Professeur !

Il repéra Snape dans le coin au moment où il se tournait vers lui. Il vit aussi le grand récipient de verre, plein à ras bord d'une potion bouillonnante… qui commença à osciller sur son socle.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Snape se retourna vers la potion. Harry se rua vers lui.

- Attention !

- Non ! hurla Snape.

Il saisit Harry par le bras au moment où le jeune homme atteignait le récipient. Celui-ci toucha le mur et explosa, projetant un liquide vert et brûlant. Harry trébucha. Snape le poussa brutalement sur le côté, alors que la potion se déversait en fumant sur le sol.

- _Aequaro_, dit Snape en pointant sa baguette.

Avec un sifflement, le liquide se transforma en traînée de grumeaux verdâtres. La fumée continua de flotter, remplissant la pièce d'une odeur nauséabonde.

- Professeur ? balbutia Harry. Vous allez bien ?

Snape se redressa, visiblement indemne. Harry soupira de soulagement avant de réaliser sa stupidité avec horreur.

- Potter ! gronda Snape, le tirant férocement par le bras.

Harry, tremblant, vit les volutes de fumée s'élever de son T-shirt. Il n'avait même pas vu que la potion l'avait éclaboussé. Snape lui releva vivement la manche, souleva son bras puis le lâcha avec un bref soupir en voyant la peau intacte.

Le calme précédant la tempête ne dura qu'une seconde et Snape poussa Harry dehors, à l'air libre. Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Après toutes ces années, vous ne savez toujours pas qu'il ne faut jamais surprendre quelqu'un dans la préparation d'une potion ? Vous avez déjà oublié les erreurs multiples de Londubat et leurs conséquences dangereuses ?

- Je… Pardon, monsieur. Je n'ai pas…

_Réfléchi, une fois de plus_. Harry fit une grimace.

- Que croyez-vous que je fais ici tous les jours ? De la gymnastique suédoise ?

Snape fit une pause, apparemment pour contrôler sa colère. Le voir devenir sarcastique n'était pas une amélioration aux yeux de Harry.

- Et dire que vous êtes le prétendu Sauveur du Monde ! Et si vous utilisiez le cerveau que vous possédez théoriquement ?

Harry, figé, laissa Snape retourner dans le moulin. Malgré la dureté de ses paroles, l'homme avait raison. Est-ce qu'un jour Harry réfléchirait avant d'agir ? Il avait bien failli causer leur perte, cette fois-ci…

Shelagh lui toucha le bras. Il sursauta. Il avait oublié sa présence.

- C'est un connard qui n'en vaut pas la peine, avança-t-elle pour lui remonter le moral.

- Non, tu te trompes ! répliqua abruptement Harry.

Il se reprit et secoua la tête.

- Peu importe. C'est rien.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la maison. Les yeux écarquillés, Shelagh le suivit et le rattrapa alors qu'il atteignait l'allée principale.

- Harry…

Il secoua la tête de nouveau, sans interrompre sa marche. Shelagh se mit en face de lui pour l'arrêter. Il la regarda sans la voir, quelques secondes, puis il revint à la réalité et soupira.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te parler sur ce ton.

- Harry, mon Dieu…, commença-t-elle, éberluée. Tu es amoureux de lui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-il, feignant l'étonnement.

- Je suis désolée, Harry. Je ne savais pas. Excuse-moi.

Il avait l'air prêt à protester mais sembla soudain se résigner.

- Peu importe. Cela ne change rien.

- Alors c'est vrai. Oh, Harry…

Elle se sentait très mal. Elle avait conscience de la manière dont elle traitait Snape, de la manière dont Snape traitait Harry… Elle sentit que ses yeux la piquaient.

- Je suis vraiment désolée…

Impulsivement, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il la laissa faire et, après un moment, lui rendit son étreinte.

Elle recula pour le regarder. Il était calme mais visiblement malheureux.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Tu mérites tellement mieux.

La colère se ralluma dans les yeux de Harry et elle se hâta d'expliquer :

- Je veux dire que tu mérites d'être aimé en retour, si c'est lui que tu veux. Il devrait voir que tu es un garçon formidable. Moi, je le vois.

Elle posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il rougit de surprise et elle réalisa tristement qu'il avait été trop préoccupé pour remarquer ses sentiments.

- Shelagh…

- Tout va bien, Harry. Crois-moi, je comprends. J'espère qu'il changera, pour ton bien.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle lui donna un autre baiser fugace et lui sourit.

- Rentrons à la maison. Allons nous occuper du dîner, avant que la _Bitch_ ne décide de l'empoisonner ou Dieu sait quoi.

Il se laissa entraîner. Aucun d'eux ne vit Snape, au bout de l'allée, qui les regardait.

_(à suivre)_


	5. Chapter 5

Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements ! Je suis très heureuse que cette fic vous plaise autant qu'à moi. J'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes !

**Warning** : lemon !

Merci à **Aucta Sinistra**, l'auteur de cette fic, pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire et merci à ma correctrice **Zazaone** qui fait un travail remarquable !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

« Si j'ai été contraint de faire la lumière sur sa carrière, la responsabilité en incombe aux hommes injustes qui ont voulu défendre sa mémoire en attaquant celui que je considérerai toujours comme le meilleur et le plus sage de tous les hommes que j'aie connus. » (1)

(1) Conan Doyle, _Souvenirs de Sherlock Holmes : le dernier problème_.

Snape referma le livre. Ken se leva et se dirigea lentement vers lui. Il posa la main sur son épaule. Snape se raidit mais ne se déroba pas.

- Merci, Severus.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, Kenneth. _Le retour de Sherlock Holmes_, demain soir, d'accord ?

- Volontiers, sourit Ken en laissant retomber sa main. On ne peut pas ignorer un héros de cette valeur même si c'est un moldu. Bonne nuit.

Il marcha prudemment jusqu'à la porte, guidé par le sort. Snape le regarda partir, prit son verre de vin et le sirota. Quand l'écho de la porte fermée se fut éteint, il lança :

- Je sais que vous êtes là-haut, monsieur Potter. Pourquoi diable jouez-vous à vous dissimuler dans votre propre maison ?

Il entendit Harry descendre l'escalier à spirale, éviter la septième marche et se diriger vers lui. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama bleu nuit et d'une robe noire. Snape se surprit à revoir en lui l'enfant mal vêtu de Poudlard. C'était perturbant de se remémorer le gamin maladroit et timide devant le calme et beau jeune homme qu'il était devenu. C'était encore plus déstabilisant de constater que le mot « beau » lui était naturellement venu à l'esprit.

- Je vous écoutais et je réfléchissais, dit Harry, les mains dans les poches et un petit sourire triste sur le visage.

- Quelqu'un a une bonne influence sur vous, plaisanta Snape. A quel sujet réfléchissiez-vous ?

- Je me disais que vous êtes d'agréable compagnie, répondit Harry en perdant son sourire. Tant que vous n'êtes pas en _ma_ compagnie.

Plusieurs émotions contradictoires figèrent Snape.Il ne voulait se laisser dominer par aucune d'elles.

- Et je me demandais, continua Harry, la voix rauque, s'il y avait quelque chose que je puisse faire pour changer votre opinion sur moi. Mais après tout ce temps… je suppose que non. Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Snape laissa échapper un juron et lança son verre de toutes ses forces dans la cheminée. L'alcool fit crépiter les flammes. Snape prit sa tête entre ses mains. Après un long moment, il dit doucement :

- Je ne vous déteste pas.

Des doigts menus l'effleurèrent, le faisant sursauter. Il releva vivement la tête. Dobby se tenait devant lui, un balai et une balayette à la main.

Snape retint l'insulte qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres et demanda :

- Que fais-tu là ? _Un balai et une balayette ? Depuis quand un elfe de maison en a-t-il besoin ?_

- Pardon, monsieur. Dobby a entendu le bruit de verre brisé. Dobby est venu pour nettoyer, répondit l'elfe en montrant les éclats de verre sur le sol.

- Ah. Bien, fais ton travail, répliqua Snape en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux fermés et les tempes douloureuses.

- Professeur Snape ne déteste pas Harry Potter ?

La question murmurée avec appréhension lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu es encore là ? grogna-t-il.

- Professeur Snape s'est toujours comporté comme s'il détestait Harry Potter.

- Je ne le déteste pas. Il ne serait pas en vie si c'était le cas.

- Dobby n'en doute pas, monsieur.

- Tu essaies de plaisanter ?

Snape se souvint que Dobby avait servi les Malefoy de nombreuses années avant que Harry ne le libère. Une raison supplémentaire pour Lucius de haïr Potter. Snape soupira.

- Vous veillez sur Harry Potter, continua l'elfe. Dobby fait la même chose.

- Merveilleux. Alors il vivra éternellement.

- Mais Professeur Snape rend Harry Potter malheureux, monsieur.

- C'est mon travail, elfe. Les professeurs sont censés rendre les élèves misérables.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aborde ce sujet avec un elfe de maison. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aborde quelque sujet que ce soit avec un elfe de maison._

- Pas à Poudlard, monsieur. Ici. Harry Potter est triste parce qu'il croit que Professeur Snape le déteste. Harry Potter aime beaucoup Professeur Snape.

- Tu as abusé de la bièreaubeurre, elfe ?

Harry était un jeune homme poli, amical envers ses hôtes. Mais Snape soupçonnait depuis quelques temps que Harry passait en sa compagnie plus de temps que quiconque et beaucoup plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Au début, Snape en avait mis la cause sur le pis-aller : les autres étaient accaparés par leur formation d'aurors. Seuls lui et Harry demeuraient à la maison. Cependant il y avait aussi les soirs et les week-ends… Harry ne dérangeait pas, ne s'imposait pas, bien que parfois Snape s'amusait à le lui laisser croire. Il recherchait la compagnie de Snape. Celui-ci émettait à son encontre des remarques sarcastiques, Harry répondait sur le même ton et semblait s'amuser. Snape était contraint d'admettre qu'il s'amusait aussi.

_Sauf qu'il n'a pas aimé votre dernière conversation, n'est-ce pas ? Ni la scène du moulin_. La conscience de Snape le tarauda un peu. Harry méritait une bonne remontrance, là n'était pas la question. Mais Snape savait pertinemment que sa colère n'avait pas été provoquée par la stupidité du garçon ; uniquement par la peur que Harry ne soit blessé.

Snape n'aimait pas ça du tout.

_Et tu n'as pas aimé non plus cette sensation qui ressemblait fichtrement à de la jalousie quand cette fille l' a embrassé. N'est-ce pas, pauvre vieux ?_

- Harry Potter respecte Professeur Snape, poursuivit Dobby avec beaucoup de gravité. Harry Potter voudrait que Professeur Snape l'apprécie.

- Tu te reconvertis dans les conseils aux amoureux ? ironisa Snape avant de regretter instantanément ses paroles quand Dobby écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh ! Professeur Snape est amoureux de Harry Potter ! Oh !

- Arrête !

- Oh ! Harry Potter sera si content quand Dobby lui dira…

- Tu as perdu la tête ? jeta Snape sèchement. C'était une plaisanterie, nabot dégénéré !

- Professeur Snape n'aime pas Harry Potter ? demanda Dobby, la bouche tremblante.

- Au nom des Fondateurs ! … Je ne le déteste pas. Parfois il est curieusement supportable. Si tu veux voir à nouveau un lever de soleil, tu oublieras toute cette conversation, tu m'as bien compris ?

-Dobby comprend. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Dobby pense que Professeur Snape devrait dire à Harry Potter qu'il ne le déteste pas. Dobby n'aime pas voir Harry Potter si triste. Dobby n'est qu'un elfe de maison, il pourrait dire quelque chose par accident, monsieur…

Il claqua des doigts : le balai et la balayette disparurent. Snape le fusillait du regard.

- C'est du chantage !

- Dobby veut seulement que Harry Potter soit heureux. Si Professeur Snape dit juste un peu qu'il ne déteste pas…

- Oui, oui, j'ai bien saisi le message. Parfait. Je le ferai, pour que la paix règne sur cette maison. Mais à ma manière et à mon moment. C'est clair ?

Dobby hocha la tête, claqua de nouveau des doigts et disparut.

Snape chercha son verre, se souvint qu'il l'avait brisé et grommela. Manipulé par un elfe de maison ! Poussé à dire ce qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais dire, pour des raisons qu'il préférait ne pas détailler.

Avec un bruit de bouchon de champagne, un verre de vin apparut à côté de lui.

Snape retint un rire. Comme consolation, il était manipulé par un elfe intelligent.

HPHPHPHP

Harry se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, rideaux ouverts sur le paysage nocturne. Loin sur la droite, il n'entrapercevait du moulin qu'une ombre sous la lune.

Pourquoi avait-il été perturbé en voyant Snape et Ken ? Il sentait l'anxiété croître en lui ces jours-ci, malgré les progrès accomplis par la maison. Tous ses hôtes s'entendaient étonnamment bien. Snape n'avait même pas proféré de menaces envers qui que ce soit. Alors d'où venait cette angoisse ?

Sa mémoire, insupportablement fidèle, lui montrait la main de Ken sur l'épaule de Snape, encore et encore.

_Tu es jaloux._

C'était une pensée absurde mais son estomac contracté ne pouvait mentir.

_Génial. Parfait. Je suis amoureux d'un type qui me méprise. Le Survivant a encore réussi un tour de force. Une nouvelle mission impossible, monsieur Potter ?_

HPHPHPHP

Par la fenêtre, Harry regardait la nuit illuminée par la lune, se sentant engourdi et un peu frissonnant. Il était seul; il aimait bien dormir nu.

Une ombre bougea derrière lui. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et un visage s'appuya contre lui, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il voulut se retourner mais l'homme l'en empêcha. Son corps sortait de sa torpeur alors que l'odeur l'enveloppait et que la voix familière murmurait à son oreille :

- J'ai envie de toi.

A ces mots, Harry sentit un brasier s'allumer en lui, et bien plus encore au contact de la langue léchant le lobe de son oreille.

La respiration haletante, il toucha la peau de l'homme. Le corps nu de Snape se pressait durement contre le sien. Il sentait l'érection contre lui, ses mains glissant le long de son torse, torturant ses mamelons puis descendant pour saisir son sexe déjà tendu. Pourquoi Snape était-il ici ? Comment était-il entré ? Rapidement, sa stupéfaction se transforma en joie.

Harry gémit doucement et se laissa aller contre Snape qui le caressait comme il aimait. La bouche suçait et mordillait la peau sensible de son cou. Harry frissonna longuement. Il s'agrippait à Snape et sentait tous ses muscles onduler contre lui.

Snape lui enserra la taille et le maintint fermement contre lui tout en empoignant plus étroitement son sexe, effleurant le gland, serrant, relâchant, de longs et lents mouvements de va-et-vient sur toute sa longueur … Harry haletait, donnait des coups de reins incontrôlés, délirait sous le plaisir. C'était Snape, lui et personne d'autre, qui l'étreignait, l'embrassait, le léchait, Snape qui murmurait dans son oreille :

- Je veux te voir jouir.

Harry frémit de la tête aux pieds et atteignit l'orgasme dans un cri. Il sentit sa conscience le déserter un instant. Quand il revint à lui, les jambes tremblantes, deux bras puissants le soulevèrent jusqu'au fauteuil sous la fenêtre. Appuyé sur ses genoux, il sentit Snape le pénétrer, glisser en lui lentement… Très lentement…

Il gémit, la tête en arrière, tremblant. Snape le faisait sien, le possédait , créant des étincelles dans tout son corps pourtant déjà comblé. Harry entendit son cri incontrôlé en même temps que la respiration rauque de Snape à son oreille, et le mot :

- _Repercutero_.

La fenêtre devant lui se brouilla, devint un miroir où il se vit soumis à son conquérant : bouche entrouverte, yeux mi-clos, le corps moite et sans volonté sous l'assaut. Son membre s'érigeait de nouveau alors que l'homme allait et venait en lui avec une lenteur presque insupportable. Il découvrit le visage de Snape transformé par le plaisir. Il gémit encore, le corps bientôt tendu, proche de l'explosion.

- S'il te plaît, grogna-t-il, sentant qu'il mourrait s'il ne jouissait pas.

Alors Snape lui saisit le visage, le tourna vers lui et couvrit sa bouche d'un baiser profond précipitant Harry dans l'orgasme où les sensations électriques le submergèrent.

HPHPHPHP

Harry se réveilla étendu dans son lit, le corps tremblant et le visage inondé de larmes.

C'était un rêve. Un rêve incroyablement réel, comme ses draps et son ventre l'attestaient, mais seulement un rêve.

La déception l'envahit. Non parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement fait l'amour, mais parce qu'il n'était plus dans un monde où l'homme qu'il aimait répondait à ses sentiments.

Sexuellement rassasié, physiquement épuisé et profondément malheureux, Harry enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et pleura.

HPHPHPHP

Snape se réveilla en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les preuves de son rêve visibles sur son corps. Grands dieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait du fléau de son existence, mais c'était de loin le plus réaliste.

Ce maudit elfe de maison en était la cause. Les insinuations de Dobby avaient fait surgir ses désirs refoulés.

Il avait fait un rêve érotique. Avoir quarante balais et des rêves érotiques sur le fils de James Potter ! Qui plus est, des rêves détaillés, précis, absolument fabuleux.

Mettant en scène le fils de James Potter…

Un léger bruit se fit entendre, annonçant le transplanage d'un elfe de maison.

- Vous voulez votre petit déjeuner, Professeur Snape ?

La voix insupportablement joyeuse de Dobby lui vrilla les tympans. L'odeur du thé, du bacon et des scones juste sortis du four flotta dans l'air.

- Une petite chose d'abord, soupira Snape

- Oui monsieur ?

- Si tu avais l'amabilité de mettre fin à mes jours…

HPHPHPHP

Harry entra dans le moulin sans un regard, sans une salutation pour Snape, qui ne lui prêta pas davantage attention. Ils travaillèrent comme d'ordinaire. Progressivement Harry recouvrit son calme.

- Il faut sécher cet ingrédient, lui indiqua Snape.

Harry eut une hésitation, due au ton inhabituellement patient de Snape. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se pencha pour le considérer plus attentivement.

- Etes-vous… ?

Il toucha l'épaule du jeune homme et le fit pivoter avec douceur. Harry sentit sa gorge se contracter devant cette gentillesse inattendue. Il en rougit.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, répondit Harry en secouant la tête, avant de réaliser que c'était une réponse stupide, même à ses yeux. Des cauchemars, précisa-t-il.

Il s'agissait toujours d'un mensonge mais au moins il éviterait les questions. Snape connaissait le sujet. Tous les deux avaient évoqué leurs cauchemars lors des mois qui avaient précédé la fin de Voldemort, en des termes hésitants et retenus. Il serait faux de dire qu'ils avaient raconté leurs cauchemars. Chacun avait cependant admis en faire régulièrement. Et ils avaient trouvé une sorte de réconfort en sachant que cette souffrance était partagée.

- Je vois, répliqua doucement Snape.

Le ton songeur étonna Harry mais ne poursuivit pas la conversation. Ils travaillèrent efficacement, malgré le silence un peu tendu. Finalement, Snape prit la parole.

- Je souhaiterais vous dire quelque chose, monsieur Potter. Harry, veux-je dire.

Surpris, Harry cessa de nettoyer la table de travail. Il se tourna vers Snape qui poursuivait sa tâche sans le regarder.

- Vous commettez une erreur.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, répliqua Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je fais allusion à une erreur particulière, continua Snape en fermant brièvement les yeux. Je ne vous déteste pas.

Harry se figea.

- Ah non ?

- Non.

- Mais…, bafouilla Harry, s'imprégnant lentement de ces mots. Mais vous me méprisez.

Snape secoua négativement la tête. Harry sentit son cœur subitement allégé d'un grand poids. Il eut un large sourire.

- Que cela ne vous monte pas à la tête, rétorqua Snape, visiblement amusé. Contrairement à l'opinion générale, je déteste fort peu de monde.

- Vous détestiez mon père, observa gravement Harry, dégrisé.

- A raison.

- Je sais.

Snape sembla accuser le coup de cette admission et baissa les yeux qui fusillaient Harry.

- Vous êtes différent de votre père.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, sourit tristement Harry, mais merci de cette bonne parole, monsieur.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry, vous pouvez utiliser mon prénom !

Harry éclata de rire, transporté de surprise et de joie.

- C'est l'incitation la moins incitative que je n'ai jamais entendue, monsieur ! Severus, je veux dire.

Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en prononçant ce prénom. Snape le regarda du coin de l'œil, le faisant rougir, encore.

- Je vais devoir m'entraîner un peu, ajouta-t-il, incapable de soutenir davantage le regard du professeur.

_Severus. Severus. Severus._

- Pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça ?

- Pour rien, monsieur. Severus.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés au travail. La routine fut interrompue par le vol d'un hibou à l'intérieur du moulin par une après-midi pluvieuse. L'animal poussa un cri perçant tout en tournoyant au-dessus de Harry et de Snape. Il laissa tomber une lettre dans les mains du professeur et partit à tire d'ailes, sans attendre de paiement. Harry se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, inquiet de cette bizarrerie, pendant que Snape ouvrait le parchemin et le lisait.

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et sa main s'abattit sur la table accompagnée d'un juron sonore. Harry vit le chaudron vaciller sur son socle. La potion déborda et les aspergea tous les deux au moment où Harry saisissait Snape pour le tirer en arrière.

Harry ne resta pas inactif. Il saisit la chemise de Snape d'où s'élevait déjà de la fumée, la déchira prestement, manquant de peu de le frapper dans la manœuvre. Il jeta la chemise au sol où elle continua de se consumer.

Snape jura et lança avec exaspération :

- _Retexero_. _Accio_ numéro six !

Le pull de Harry s'évapora littéralement tandis qu'un flacon volait à travers la pièce pour atterrir dans la paume de Snape.

- Ne bougez pas.

Harry obtempéra, la respiration précipitée. Il ne quittait pas des yeux les traces de brûlure le long du bras et du torse de Snape. Il prit finalement conscience que son bras le brûlait aussi. La potion l'avait atteint. C'était douloureux. Très douloureux.

Snape plongea les doigts dans le flacon et badigeonna les brûlures qui marquaient la peau du jeune homme tout en grommelant :

- Vous devez toujours employer la méthode forte, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry exhala sa respiration quand la douleur disparut. Il arracha alors la potion à Snape, surpris, le fit pivoter et appliqua la crème réparatrice sur le brûlure de son bras droit.

_Concentre-toi_, s'adjura-t-il, toujours un peu tremblant sous la montée d'adrénaline et à moitié hypnotisé par la vision de ses doigts sur la peau blanche de Snape.

_Ne pense pas à ce que tu ressens. Ne…_

- Monsieur Potter…

- Levez un peu le bras, l'interrompit Harry en appliquant à présent la crème sur une brûlure le long du torse.

Il sourit intérieurement en entendant le petit bruit de gorge de Snape quand il le toucha. Il vérifia qu'il avait soigné toutes les brûlures et se força à reculer. Seulement à ce moment là, il s'autorisa à songer qu'il venait de toucher Snape alors que celui-ci était torse nu…

Il reposa le flacon, les mains démangées par l'envie de toucher encore, et regarda la chemise de Snape se désagrégeant sur le sol. Son pull gisait à côté et libérait des volutes de fumée. Snape le regardait fixement.

- Au nom des anciens alchimistes, qu'avez-vous fait ?!

- Je tâchais de vous éviter d'être rongé par une potion corrosive, monsieur !

Il indiqua l'endroit où se tenait Snape avant que le chaudron ne se renverse. Son tabouret de bois était déformé et fumant.

Snape le prit par le poignet et l'attira à lui, examinant son bras brûlant.

Ils étaient si proches… Harry s'appliqua à respirer calmement et de retenir son autre main mourant d'envie de se poser sur la peau, nue et pâle, à quelques centimètres… Il frissonna.

- Quel acte stupide, inconscient et mélodramatique, marmonna Snape en reposant le bras de Harry. _Accio_ capes de sorciers.

Leurs capes flottèrent jusqu'à eux. Alors que la sienne se posait sur ses épaules, Harry se retint de dire qu'il n'avait pas frissonné à cause du froid.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi, asséna Snape.

Il referma sa cape, se soustrayant au regard de Harry. _La barbe_.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répliqua Harry, se retenant noblement de faire remarquer que, cette fois, Snape était seul responsable de l'accident. J'espère que le contenu de cette lettre, quel qu'il soit, valait la peine de perdre quelques centimètres carré de peau !

Le visage de Snape se contracta si abruptement que Harry recula. L'homme se détourna et marcha jusqu'à la table de travail où il avait laissé tomber le parchemin.

- C'est un message de Dumbledore, annonça-t-il tandis que Harry se rapprochait. Apparemment, Drago a disparu.

- Comment ? Il a été kidnappé ? demanda Harry en se rapprochant davantage.

- D'après le directeur, il est parti de son plein gré.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Snape frémissait légèrement. Il semblait subitement vieilli. Harry posa la main sur son bras, attentif à éviter les marques de brûlure.

- Je suis désolé.

Snape le regarda, son expression tendue et étonnée. Fragile. Le cœur de Harry se serra. Snape avait fait tellement pour Drago, il avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver. Et Drago lui jetait son acte avec mépris au visage. _Quel sale petit con. Je le tuerais avec plaisir_.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta Harry, pressant un peu plus le bras, voulant faire davantage pour lui manifester sa sympathie.

Snape eut un demi-sourire. Sa main libre se posa gentiment sur le visage de Harry et ramena une boucle rebelle derrière son oreille.

- Harry…

Harry trembla. Il réalisait qua sa présence était un réconfort pour Snape. Il avait l'impression que sa peau le brûlait là où Snape le touchait, le regardait. Les yeux noirs posés sur lui reflétèrent soudain une autre émotion. Comme si l'homme prenait conscience de ce qui s'offrait à lui. Harry retint son souffle.

L'homme serra le poing et s'éloigna rapidement, passant près de Harry sans un regard. Il stoppa près de la fenêtre et indiqua le sol maculé de potion fumante.

- Il faut nettoyer ça avant que le plancher ne soit transpercé.

Sa voix était un peu éraillée. Harry poussa un soupir, malheureux de ne pouvoir faire plus, malheureux que Snape l'empêche de faire plus. Il se débattit avec sa cape qui l'entravait et demanda après une profonde inspiration :

- Que dois-je utiliser ?

Snape lui répondit et quitta les lieux.

_(à suivre)_


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à **Aucta Sinistra** de m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic. Dans mon profil figure le lien jusqu'à son site où elle entrepose tous ses écrits, et tous valent le déplacement !

Merci infiniment à **Zazaone** de corriger ma traduction, qui sans elle serait beaucoup plus laborieuse ! Je suis désolée pour tout le travail que je te donne...

Merci enfin pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Cela me fait très plaisir, ainsi qu'à Aucta Sinistra à qui je traduis vos reviews (la pauvre, devoir supporter mon mauvais anglais...)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

Snape entra dans le Grand Salon, là où se trouvait la seule cheminée connectée au réseau de cheminette. Il alla droit vers l'âtre et prit une poignée de poudre. Il jura, furieux de voir sa main trembler. Il jeta la poudre dans le foyer en disant :

- Dumbledore.

Après quelques instants, le visage du directeur de Poudlard apparut.

- Severus, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je désirais simplement vous informer de mon retour à Poudlard.

Comme toujours, Dumbledore ne manifesta aucune surprise.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Severus. C'est trop tôt. Mes sources affirment que les envoyés de Lucius vous cherchent encore.

- Cela m'indiffère.

Snape commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée, comme un ours en cage.

- Pas moi, répliqua Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas vous abandonner aux laquais de Voldemort maintenant que lui-même a disparu.

- Alors autorisez que je me cache ailleurs, puisque vous tenez à une cachette.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec votre adresse actuelle ?

- Ses occupants.

- Vous ne vous entendez pas avec Harry et ses camarades ?

Snape envisagea de mentir, mais Dumbledore connaissait les jeunes gens et, pire encore, connaissait Snape trop bien pour être dupe. Dumbledore inclina légèrement la tête et plissa les yeux comme s'il espérait lire ses pensées.

- Que cherchez-vous à fuir, Severus ?

Snape grinça des dents et attendit. Dumbledore attendit également. Tous les deux savaient fort bien lequel était le plus patient. Finalement, Snape admit :

- Pour poser cette question, vous devez connaître la réponse.

- Peut-être bien, sourit Dumbledore. Raison de plus…

- Pour que je parte.

- Pour que vous restiez, allais-je dire. Ce n'est pas un motif de fuite, mon ami. Fuir ne vous apportera rien.

- Rester ne m'apportera rien, le contredit Snape à voix basse.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que vous méritez mieux, après toutes ces années, que cette vie solitaire ?

- Vous parlez comme si vous imaginiez que j'aie la moindre chance pour…

- Pour que vos, hum, sentiments soient partagés ? Vous devriez pour le moins ne pas présumer qu'ils ne le sont pas, ou qu'ils ne le seront pas un jour.

- Vous avez tout manigancé, n'est-ce pas ? Espèce de…

- Voyons, voyons, Severus… Je ne veux que votre bien, comme vous le savez.

- De quel droit sauriez-vous ce qui est le mieux pour moi ?

- Je suspecte cependant que je le sais en cette circonstance …

Poings serrés et visage contracté, Snape lança :

- Je ne me laisserai pas humilier par un autre connard de Potter !

HPHPHPHP

A cet instant, Harry passait dans le hall et entendit Snape lancer :

- Vous avez tout manigancé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'arrêta. Il lui sembla ensuite reconnaître la voix de Dumbledore, que Snape avait sans doute contacté par cheminette. Il se rapprocha de la porte, curieux de savoir s'il y avait du nouveau sur les Mangemorts en fuite ou sur Drago. Puis la voix de Snape s'éleva, très distincte :

- Je ne me laisserai pas humilier par un autre connard de Potter.

Son cœur cessa de battre. Sa première impulsion fut d'entrer et de se défendre, mais il résista. Il s'était mis en tort en écoutant aux portes. Il ne se ridiculiserait pas davantage devant un homme qui, malgré ses dénégations, le détestait autant qu'il avait détesté son père. Frémissant, le ventre noué, il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il manqua de bousculer Shelagh et Hermione.

- Harry ? Ca va ?

Il secoua la tête, sans les regarder. Hermione lui toucha le bras.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Snape surgit de la bibliothèque et s'arrêta en avisant Harry et les deux jeunes filles.

- Potter ! lança-t-il avec irritation, regrettant son âpreté lorsqu'il vit la pâleur de Harry, mais trop tard. Je pars. Je rentre à Poudlard.

Hermione et Shelagh regardèrent alternativement les deux hommes, perplexes. Harry acquiesça.

- Je comprends, monsieur. Vous avez besoin de mon aide pour vos bagages ?

- Non, répondit Snape, frissonnant intérieurement à l'idée d'être seul avec Harry le temps nécessaire à tout emballer.

- Je suis désolé que votre séjour vous ait déplu à ce point, monsieur, dit Harry sans protester.

Il dut s'interrompre et inspira profondément. Snape le regarda avec surprise.

- Je suis désolé, reprit Harry en levant une main comme pour se protéger. Je vous laisse tranquille pendant vos préparatifs. Faites-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il se détourna vivement et monta l'escalier. Snape le suivit des yeux, la gorge nouée.

- Professeur…, commença Hermione avec nervosité.

Elle avait apparemment oublié qu'elle était autorisée à l'appeler par son prénom. Il lui jeta un regard vide. Il avait agi comme il le devait. Pourquoi alors se sentait-il au bord du malaise ?

Il s'assit précautionneusement sur un des bancs du hall. Shelagh se planta devant lui.

- Espèce de salaud ! Vous êtes vraiment obligé de le traiter comme ça tout le temps ?

- Non, Shelagh, intervint Hermione en lui saisissant le bras.

- Hermione, tu sais comme moi à quel point Harry fait des efforts, et ce gros con n'a rien à foutre de sa gentillesse ! Ca me donne envie de vomir !

Snape réalisa qu'il était agité de tremblements nerveux.

- Je vous prierais…, commença-t-il, mais elle lui coupa la parole.

- Ce que son père a fait n'a rien à voir avec lui, bon sang ! Il n'est pas son père ! Et il vous aime bien…

- Shelagh ! s'alarma Hermione.

- … et vous le traitez comme un moins que rien !

- Je vous prierais de vous taire, articula finalement Snape en se massant les tempes. Avant que je ne vous montre certains sorts que le ministère a le tort de ne pas vous enseigner.

Shelagh recula d'un pas, étouffant un juron. Après un instant de silence, Snape reprit la parole, sans lever les yeux.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, miss Granger ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus ? s'enquit-elle timidement.

Il vit qu'elle semblait sincèrement inquiète pour lui. Comme une…, quel était le mot déjà ? pensa-t-il, sardonique : comme une amie. Ce qui n'allait pas ?

- Harry.

La surprise adoucit le visage de Hermione et il s'aperçut qu'il s'était davantage dévoilé qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

-Vous partez vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, ou plutôt sur ses poings serrés, et tenta de répondre par l'affirmative. Brisant le silence, Hermione révéla :

- Il va souvent au dernier étage quand il est bouleversé. Peut-être voudriez-vous… ?

Il se leva. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir, ainsi que sa tête, sa poitrine, et autre chose encore qu'il refusait d'appeler son cœur. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier.

HPHPHPHP

Snape atteignit le dernier étage et fit une pause. Sa jambe avait mal vécu l'ascension. Il poursuivit son avancée en s'appuyant au mur. Harry était assis dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Il se retourna et son visage reflétait sa peine. _A cause de moi ?_ pensa Snape, désemparé.

Le professeur se laissa tomber sur le second siège dans l'encoignure et tendit doucement sa jambe.

- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Snape secoua la tête, frictionnant sa cuisse qui tremblait. Il lui était bien plus aisé de regarder son genou que le jeune homme en face de lui.

- Miss O'Bannon est très prompte à vous défendre.

- J'ignorais que j'avais besoin d'être défendu.

- Je me suis mal exprimé. Je veux dire qu'elle m'a reproché d'être insensible, cruel, méprisable…

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama Harry, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

- Je cherchais le qualificatif le plus approprié. Votre amie a un langage très imagé. Elle semble tenir beaucoup à vous, se força-t-il à ajouter.

Harry éluda le sujet d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Professeur. J'étais dans le hall quand vous parliez à Dumbledore. Je vous ai entendu.

- Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de fureter ? lança Snape avec une violence qu'il regretta tout de suite.

- Si vous passiez près d'une porte, rétorqua calmement Harry, et que vous m'entendiez parler de vous, vous continueriez votre route ?

- Touché, admit Snape. Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

- Vous disiez que…, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux, les mains crispées. … que vous ne vouliez pas être humilié par un autre Potter.

Snape, alarmé, voulut l'interrompre. Il comprenait que Harry avait mal interprété ses paroles. Mais le jeune homme déglutit et continua, sans le regarder :

- Après ce qui s'est passé avec mon père, et après certaines choses que j'ai faites à Poudlard, je sais que vous avez des raisons de vous méfier. Mais je voudrais vous convaincre que je ne suis pas comme ça…

Il leva les yeux et montra son visage tendu et malheureux. Il se contraignit à ajouter :

- Je voudrais vous convaincre que je ne veux vous blesser en rien.

L'émotion de Snape se changea en crainte. _Il faut que je disparaisse d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que je ne dise ou que je ne fasse quelque chose…_ Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se passa une main sur le visage, comme pour chasser une émotion pénible. Snape ne le quittait pas des yeux et son flegme vacillait. _C'est moi qui provoque cela ?_

- Je suis désolé que votre séjour ici vous ait tellement déplu, poursuivit Harry. Je regrette que vous ne supportiez pas ma présence plus longtemps. Mais je respecte votre choix. Avez-vous fait vos malles ?

- Monsieur Potter, je… Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, commença Snape en secouant le tête.

- Je ne suis pas offensé, sourit Harry, un peu amer. Offensé. Comme c'est ridicule…

- Vous devriez vous réjouir de mon départ. J'ai été odieux avec vous.

- Vous n'étiez pas odieux. Vous étiez vous-même.

- Vous n'êtes en rien fautif, plaida Snape, conscient que ses mots étaient inadéquats. Je n'ai rien à vous reprocher.

Il se fustigea intérieurement de ses réponses vagues. _Que veux-tu faire, pauvre fou ? Si tu refuses de lui dire la vérité, il ne te reste que le mensonge._

- Alors vous ne partez pas à cause de moi ? interrogea Harry avec une lueur plus joyeuse dans le regard.

- Si, dans un sens.

La lueur s'éteignit et Harry baissa la tête. Snape retint une exclamation et se leva avec vivacité. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir si proche de Harry. La douleur se rappela à lui brutalement. Il fit un pas en arrière et sa jambe se déroba sous lui. Harry bondit, le rattrapa et le remit sur pied.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Snape s'appuya sur lui, serrant les dents. Il prit conscience qu'une main le retenait fermement par la taille tandis que l'autre lui tapotait gentiment le dos.

- C'est un long chemin du hall au quatrième étage, expliqua Snape en posant doucement sa jambe blessée au sol malgré l'atroce douleur.

- Vous pouviez transplaner.

Snape ouvrit la bouche puis s'interrompit. Il avait failli laisser échapper ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire. _Tu n'as pas pris autant sur toi pour flancher à la première tentation_.

- Il me fallait le temps de la réflexion, expliqua-t-il enfin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour présenter mes excuses, admit Snape.

Admettre qu'il était en faute ne l'irritait pas autant qu'il aurait cru. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

- J'accepte vos excuses, s'empressa Harry.

- Vous êtes trop facile à vivre.

- Un de nous doit l'être. Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? proposa Harry en l'aidant à regagner le renfoncement de la fenêtre.

- Je suis étonné que vous ne me laissiez pas choir, le défia Snape, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.

Il réalisa qu'il provoquait Harry. _Tu es perdu_.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à l'accepter, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Harry. Je ne veux ni vous faire de mal, ni vous humilier, ni vous faire du tort en quoi que ce soit.

- Alors que voulez-vous ?

Snape bénit son expérience d'espion qui lui permettait de garder un ton parfaitement neutre. Personne n'aurait pu deviner ce que lui coûtait cette question ni ce que lui coûterait la réponse. Harry prit une inspiration…

Un cri aigu s'éleva soudain.

- C'est l'alarme de magie noire, dit Harry.

Il entoura Snape de ses bras, à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

- Accrochez-vous, dit-il à son oreille.

Une seconde plus tard, ils avaient transplané dans le hall d'entrée. Le cri y était plus fort. Harry le lâcha mais garda le contact pour l'aider à regagner son équilibre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent puis Snape regarda derrière lui et lui fit signe de se retourner.

Harry se retourna vers le grand miroir qui trônait dans le hall d'entrée. Au lieu de son reflet, il vit les terres entourant Beech Hall, au sud du moulin et de la rivière. Dans le crépuscule, sept ombres avançaient sur le sentier, grandes et menaçantes.

- Des mangemorts, constata Snape avec irritation. _Classicum mora_.

L'alarme se tut.

- Comment ont-ils pu passer les barrières ? jeta Harry, consterné et incrédule.

- Qui est à la maison, ce soir ?

- Hermione et Shelagh. Ron et Ken sont à Londres.

- Allez rejoindre vos amies et dites-leur de prévenir le ministère. Puis qu'elles restent à l'abri.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà, Harry s'arrêta pour regarder Snape, toujours figé devant le miroir.

- Nous aurons besoin de leur aide, protesta-t-il.

- Ils ne viennent pas pour elles, répondit Snape sans le regarder.

Ses lèvres bougèrent en silence quelques secondes. Harry savait à quoi il pensait. Le professeur cessa de marmonner et reprit à haute voix :

- Nous pouvons essayer de les retarder jusqu'à l'intervention des aurors.

- Fichtre non ! lança Harry, les doigts crispés de colère sur sa baguette. Ils vont entrer chez moi !

- Ou je pourrais servir d'appât.

- Fichtre non puissance deux !

Snape lui décocha un regard sarcastique.

- Je suis très touché. Au cas oùù votre attention vous ferait défaut, il y a dans cette maison trois vies innocentes.

- Vous voulez dire quatre vies ! répliqua Harry en le fusillant du regard. Je ne vous livrerai pas à ces salauds !

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier au moment où Shelagh et Hermione apparurent avec un « pop ».

- C'était quoi, ce cri affreux ? interrogea Shelagh.

- Des Mangemorts en visite.

Les jeunes filles saisirent leur baguette si promptement que Harry fut surpris. Snape s'approcha.

- Miss Granger, miss O'Bannon. Je vous suggère de repartir à l'étage et de prévenir le ministère sans tarder. Nous avons ici sept membres du fan-club de Voldemort. Monsieur Potter et moi les occuperons jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

Il tapota sa baguette et Harry intercepta un éclair d'excitation dans ses yeux.

- A deux contre sept ? protesta Shelagh.

- Je souhaiterais que Potter ait le bon sens de vous suivre pour être seul contre sept, riposta Snape.

- Ne rêvez pas ! trancha Harry. Que faisons-nous ?

- Nous attendons. Nos chances sont meilleures à l'intérieur où nous sommes en terrain connu.

- Si seulement la maison nous aidait ! se lamenta Harry.

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ? observa Hermione.

- Elle les a laissés franchir les barrières !

- Harry, continua Hermione, regarde le miroir.

Tous se retournèrent. L'image du miroir avait changé. Les jardins et les silhouettes des Mangemorts avaient disparu. A la place on reconnaissait la forme allongée de la serre.

- C'est là qu'ils vont, dit Harry, réfléchissant à haute voix. Ils veulent passer par la serre pour entrer dans la maison.

- Je crois que la maison veut nous transmettre un message, affirma Snape.

Comme si quelqu'un se promenait avec une caméra, le miroir montra l'intérieur de la maison : le hall, la porte de la bibliothèque, le long du corridor, jusqu'à une porte en chêne, d'aspect vermoulu et zébrée de marques comme si on avait tenté de la démolir à la hache.

- Où conduit cette porte ? interrogea Snape.

- Aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais vu cette porte auparavant, répondit Harry, désemparé, s'efforçant de résoudre l'énigme. Les Mangemorts se dirigent vers la serre qui communique avec la maison. Ils devinent que ce sera plus facile que par la porte d'entrée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne transplanent pas carrément dans le hall ? Après tout ils ont déjà franchi les barrières de protection !

- Peut-être que la maison ne les laisse pas faire cela, malgré son apparente soumission. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous appesantir sur ce que nous montre le miroir, affirma Snape. Mesdemoiselles, je vous le demande pour la dernière fois : allez prévenir le ministère !

Hermione et Shelagh se ruèrent dans l'escalier. Snape se tourna ensuite vers Harry, qui sentit le frisson de la bataille imminente le traverser. Le temps d'une seconde, Snape sourit.

- Suivez-moi.

La baguette prête à frapper, il quitta le hall et Harry se précipita à sa suite.

HPHPHPHP

Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent les uns des autres en atteignant le perron de la maison. Sans bruit ni mouvements brusques, ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la serre silencieuse, plongée dans la pénombre. Accolée à l'aide sud, la serre semblait très vulnérable avec ses simples vitres.

Les baguettes étaient visibles dans leurs mains et vibrèrent sous le sort lancé simultanément. La serre s'ouvrit dans une pluie de verre brisé. Les Mangemorts y pénétrèrent.

- Trouvez Snape et Potter, ordonna leur chef. Tuez les autres.

Les ombres avancèrent vers la porte menant à la maison.

La lumière jaillit soudain des appliques sur les murs. Les intrus se figèrent.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? lança Harry depuis le seuil.

Aussi inquiétants que des Détraqueurs, les Mangemorts glissèrent vers lui. Harry vit alors apparaître derrière eux, au beau milieu de la serre, la mystérieuse porte de chêne, toujours fermée.

- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invités, poursuivit Harry sans se laisser distraire. Alors je vous saurais gré de repartir.

Il serrait sa baguette. Le leader des Mangemorts se mit à rire et fit glisser sa capuche, révélant des yeux translucides et une chevelure argentée.

- Monsieur Malfoy, constata Harry sans surprise.

- Monsieur Potter, salua l'homme en retour. Enfin nous nous retrouvons. Mais cette fois, je ne viens pas pour vous. Si vous restez en-dehors de ça, peut-être continuerez-vous à vivre.

- Si vous avez la sagesse de faire demi-tour, riposta Harry avec un fin sourire, peut-être ne vous en empêcherais-je pas.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, siffla Lucius. Vous ne faites pas le poids contre nous tous.

Un ricanement, venu de l'autre bout de la serre, le fit se retourner. Snape surgit de derrière sa cachette.

- Il a tué ton maître, Lucius. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux quelque chose contre lui ?

Harry se retint de sourire. Les paroles de Snape le remplissaient de fierté bien qu'il se doutât que l'homme essayait uniquement d'exaspérer Malfoy.

- Ah, Severus. Je suis charmé de te revoir.

Harry regardait alternativement Snape et les Mangemorts. Soudain il vit, stupéfait, la porte mystérieuse s'ouvrir derrière eux. Elle ne donnait sur rien, laissant seulement voir un rectangle sombre. Que manigançait la maison ?

L'un des Mangemorts se plaça devant Snape et ôta sa capuche.

- Professeur…, balbutia Drago.

Son expression était bouleversée, pitoyable. La baguette de Snape frémit et Harry lui-même s'interdit de flancher.

- Professeur, répéta Drago. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi.

Snape fit un pas vers lui en baissant instinctivement sa baguette. Drago brandit alors la sienne, le viasge défiguré par un haineux triomphe.

- Le salaud ! murmura Harry en pointant sa baguette en une fraction de seconde. _Expelliarmus_ !

Drago fut projeté en arrière par la violence de l'attaque, sa baguette jetant déjà les étincelles vertes du sort qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Il atterrit près d'un plant de lavande. Harry vit Snape regarder Drago avec des sentiments mélangés.

Le sort jeté par Lucius prit Harry par surprise. Il lui sembla recevoir un coup de marteau dans l'estomac et il percuta le mur derrière lui. Avec grâce, Lucius se tourna ensuite vers Snape alors que celui-ci se précipitait vers Harry.

- _Avada_…

- Non ! hurla Harry, déjà debout, se jetant en avant. _Repercussio_ !

Snape vit Harry voler en arrière, enveloppé d'une lumière verte. Il entendit une voix crier « Non ! » Peut-être était-ce la sienne.

Le garçon heurta le mur de nouveau et glissa au sol, comme désarticulé.

Un rictus sur le visage, Snape se retourna vivement et leva sa baguette pour envoyer Lucius en enfer. Il vit alors, incrédule, les Mangemorts être aspirés par la porte de chêne. Les voix de Lucius et de ses sbires se mélangèrent, envahies par la peur et l'incompréhension, alors qu'ils étaient attirés irrésistiblement. Une lumière rouge s'alluma, éclairant les sept hommes avachis sur le sol de pierre. Puis la lumière s'éteignit et la porte se referma violemment.

Snape baissa sa baguette, sa rage retombée. Il tremblait malgré lui en se tournant vers Harry.

HPHPHPHP

Hermione s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte et scruta l'intérieur de la serre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry. Elle pâlit.

- Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Snape en s'agenouillant près du jeune homme inerte. Derrière la porte… La maison les retient prisonniers.

- Les aurors sont là, annonça Hermione en s'approchant. Est-ce qu'il est… ?

- Il n'oserait foutrement pas ! grogna Snape, livide.

Il toucha le cou de Harry.

- Il est vivant.

Soulagée, Hermione fit un pas en avant puis s'arrêta, réfléchissant à toute allure, pendant que Snape se penchait sur Harry.

- Je vais, euh, parler aux envoyés du ministère, bafouilla-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Snape ne lui lança pas un regard.

Après s'être assuré que Harry n'avait rien de cassé, Snape le saisit par les épaules.

- Harry…, appela-t-il en le secouant. Réveillez-vous.

Harry ne bougea pas. Snape le secoua de plus belle.

- Bon Dieu, réveillez-vous ! Vous n'allez pas me faire ça !

Harry bougea imperceptiblement et laissa échapper un faible soupir. Snape le serra dans ses bras, mu par un violent soulagement. Il le relâcha presque aussitôt et l'installa en position assise. Harry cligna les yeux, regarda la serre autour de lui avant de revenir sur Snape.

- Vous, ça va ? J'ai vu Malefoy…

Il tendit une main tremblante pour lui toucher le torse. Abasourdi, Snape retint un rire.

- Moi ? Je ne suis pas celui qui s'est jeté devant un sort mortel. Petit idiot.

Il remit Harry sur pied et lui tendit sa baguette. Harry chancela.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? répéta Harry. Est-ce que… vous m'avez pris dans vos bras ? J'en ai eu l'impression.

- Certainement pas, protesta Snape, les joues rougies.

- Ah… J'avais pourtant cru.

- Ridicule. Un moment de délire, sans doute… Les envoyés du ministère sont en chemin. Etes-vous assez en forme pour les affronter ?

Harry inspira profondément et acquiesça. Hermione réapparut près de la porte.

- Ils sont là.

Les deux hommes tressaillirent. Snape lâcha le bras de Harry sur-le-champ. Celui-ci rougit violemment.

- Qui ça ? interrogea-t-il, mais Hermione ne s'était pas attardée.

- Le Ministre en personne, à mon avis, répondit Snape. Si votre maison surprotectrice ne leur a pas déjà réglé leur compte, Lucius et ses recrues sont bons pour Azkaban.

- La maison ? Quoi, ils sont là-dedans ? dit Harry en désignant la porte, et Snape hocha la tête.

- La maison les a délibérément laissés entrer, semble-t-il, dans le but de les capturer.

- Je n'en reviens pas… Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'aller voir Fudge.

- Je suppose, approuva Snape, tendant la main pour repousser une boucle brune sur le front de Harry. Vous recevrez un second Ordre de Merlin. Et dire que vous aspiriez à la tranquillité !

Harry réalisa que sa bouche était entrouverte. Snape n'avait que frôlé son visage et pourtant son cœur battait la chamade.

- Severus…

Snape fit un pas en arrière, le visage crispé.

- Rassemblez vos forces, Potter. Vous avez un nouvel exploit inexplicable à expliquer aux autorités.

Il tourna les talons et regagna la maison par le corridor. Avec un temps de retard, Harry courut derrière lui mais Snape avait déjà disparu. Cornelius Fudge, Arthur Weasley et une poignée d'aurors se tenaient dans le hall. Shelagh était assise entre Ron et Ken, lesquels arboraient un air penaud. Tous le regardèrent avec un air impatient.

Harry soupira, regrettant déjà sa tranquillité. Il avait sincèrement apprécié de ne plus être le centre de l'attention générale depuis la disparition de Voldemort.

- Harry, lança Hermione en s'approchant, tu vas bien ?

Il acquiesça. Elle prit alors son bras et l'entraîna vers le ministre, tout en lui glissant à l'oreille :

- Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'il t'a… ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Si tu ne veux rien me dire, je comprendrais, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire plus prononcé.

- Te dire quoi ?

Il rougit en réalisant enfin à quoi elle songeait. Cornelius Fudge et sa suite vinrent à lui avec une kyrielle de questions et il dut prendre le temps de leur répondre. La tâche fut plus longue qu'il n'aurait voulu, en raison des exclamations de Ron et de l'énervement général.

Harry les mena finalement à la porte mystérieuse. Il avait prévenu qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment l'ouvrir.

Il n'eut même pas à essayer. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, révélant sept Mangemorts contorsionnés sur le sol de cette curieuse Salle sur Demande. Les secrétaires de Fudge constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient qu'inconscients et les firent prudemment léviter tandis que le ministre terminait son interrogatoire.

Se demandant où Hermione avait disparu, Harry acheva son récit tout en les poussant discrètement vers la sortie. Fudge eut en effet l'air surpris de se trouver sur le pas de la porte. Arthur Weasley sourit largement à Harry, étreignit brièvement son fils et leur souhaita une bonne nuit, contraignant ainsi Fudge à l'imiter.

- Quelle maison étonnante ! fut le dernier commentaire du ministre.

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry soupira de soulagement et scruta le hall enfin silencieux. Ron intervint alors, par une remarque que Harry attendait :

- Ce n'est pas sympa de ta part de t'amuser sans nous !

Il inclut Ken dans son commentaire en lui tapotant l'épaule. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

- Sans moi, merci. Tout le monde va bien ?

- Hermione et moi, oui, répondit Shelagh. Nous étions reléguées à l'étage pendant que les vrais hommes faisaient tout le boulot.

- Voyons Shelagh, soupira Harry. Il fallait bien prévenir le ministère.

- Je me suis follement amusée, répliqua Shelagh, sarcastique. D'ailleurs, je n'en peux plus. Je vais me coucher.

- La porte a disparu, annonça Hermione en revenant.

Harry était à la fois abasourdi et émerveillé.

- Je ne savais pas de quoi cette maison était capable !

- Sinon tu ne l'aurais pas traitée de tous les noms ? Au fait, si tu cherches Severus…

- Pourquoi le chercherai-je ? mentit Harry. Il termine ses bagages. _Pour partir le plus loin possible de moi._

- Il est dans la bibliothèque, acheva Hermione. Il boit.

- Que boit-il ?

- Va donc lui poser la question.

- Je suis la dernière personne qu'il ait envie de voir.

- Idiot ! jeta-t-elle, les yeux au ciel. Si tu avais vu son expression quand il t'a cru mort…

- Ah ? balbutia Harry, agité soudain d'un fol espoir.

- Au nom des Fondateurs, va le voir et parle-lui !

Hermione le poussa vers la porte.

_(à suivre)

* * *

_

J'oubliais... La prochaine fois, ce sera le dernier chapitre ! Un lemon pour la route, ça vous dirait ? 


	7. Chapter 7

En fait, non, ce n'est pas la fin ! Aucta Sinistra a écrit un épilogue, nommé "**Without ceremony**" que je traduirai à la suite...

Mais "Beech Hall" en tant que telle s'arrête là. J'espère que cette fic vous a plu. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! Ca m'a beaucoup aidée !

Merci à **Aucta Sinistra** pour m'avoir autorisée à la traduire et merci à ma correctrice **Zazaone** pour son travail fabuleux !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le dossier de la chaise camouflait tout sauf les jambes tendues devant la cheminée et une main blanche sur l'accoudoir. Un verre plein et une carafe presque vide se remarquaient sur la table. Harry avança silencieusement, fixant la main.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

L'homme n'eut pas un mouvement. Il l'avait donc entendu entrer.

- Non.

- Vous avez bu.

- Pas encore assez, monsieur Potter.

- Alors nous en sommes revenus là, soupira Harry.

- De toute évidence.

Harry fit le tour de la chaise. Snape continua de fixer le feu. Son visage émergeait à peine des ténèbres.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? interrogea Harry.

Il attendit la réponse, s'obligeant à ne pas serrer les poings durant le long et lourd silence. Enfin, comme s'il venait juste de comprendre, Snape répondit :

- Non. Enfin si. Si on veut.

- Si je vous donnais une telle réponse, vous me forceriez à la reformuler, répliqua Harry en se contraignant à sourire.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas moi, répondit Snape prudemment, sous l'influence de l'alcool. Et c'est là sans doute la plus exacte vérité.

- Je ne comprends pas, soupira Harry en s'asseyant aux pieds de Snape. Etes-vous en colère contre moi ? Tout le monde est content, soulagé, et vous, vous vous saoulez tout seul dans le noir. Pourquoi ? Et ne me dites pas que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je le sais parfaitement. Mais si ça a un rapport avec moi, si je vous ai offensé, laissez-moi une chance de me rattraper.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir dans cette maison.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, la gorge serrée.

La main de Snape se contracta brièvement sur l'accoudoir.

- Comment pouvez-vous le demander, sachant qui m'a suivi jusqu'ici ?

- Vous ne pouviez pas le prévoir. Même Dumbledore pensait que vous seriez en sécurité ici.

- Même si vous aviez su, observa Snape en se penchant vers lui, vous m'auriez quand même offert l'hospitalité, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton était véritablement inquisiteur, une mise en accusation. Harry cligna des yeux, surpris.

- Evidemment. Vous auriez fait de même pour moi.

- Pourtant je vous déteste…

- Vous avez dit que vous ne me détestiez pas, riposta Harry, blessé.

- J'ai dit ça ?

- Dans le moulin.

- J'avais oublié.

Snape porta le verre à ses lèvres, lentement, comme s'il attendait une critique. Il le reposa, sans avoir bu.

- Si j'avais su… Si j'avais imaginé que ma présence ici vous mettrait en danger, ainsi que vos amis…

- Vous ne saviez pas.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui s'est passé.

- Je sais, dit Harry, lui touchant timidement la main. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que vous n'ayez pas été blessé.

Snape le saisit, l'attirant contre lui. Surpris, Harry se retrouva à genoux et leurs visages se frôlèrent. La voix de Snape, basse, vibra de colère alors que ses yeux le dévoraient :

- Ne vous interposez jamais entre moi et un danger quel qu'il soit.

- Je ne promettrai jamais une chose pareille !

- Pourquoi ? Espèce de stupide, d'inconscient…

Aucun des scénarios de Harry n'avait envisagé qu'une conversation aussi amère conduise à leur premier baiser. Il aurait pu le deviner. Après tout, à part l'enguirlander, Snape ne faisait pas grand-chose d'autre…

Dans tous les cas, c'était un moyen efficace de le réduire au silence. Harry ne ressentait plus que la proximité de Snape, sa colère, son inquiétude… Poussés par cette tension entre eux, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, provoquant comme une secousse électrique que Harry ressentit au plus profond de lui-même.

Harry immisça sa langue entre les lèvres de Snape, l'incitant à s'ouvrir, chatouillant, goûtant enfin sa saveur intime. Snape agrippa ses cheveux, le pressant contre lui. Il eut un gémissement rauque en s'abreuvant à lui et laissa retomber sa main pour serrer Harry tout contre lui. Le garçon se colla davantage contre sa poitrine, ondulant contre sa cuisse.

Brusquement Snape recula, les yeux emplis de feu. Ils se regardèrent. Les doigts de Harry s'accrochaient à sa robe, la main du professeur agrippait toujours les cheveux ébouriffés. Harry soupira de désappointement et glissa son visage contre le cou de Snape, léchant le creux délicieusement offert. Snape s'écarta encore. Un peu de raison revint sur son visage transfiguré par le désir.

- Harry… Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

Harry lui répondit par un baiser entreprenant. Il glissa ses mains sur la robe, caressant le torse à travers les étoffes et sourit en sentant Snape tressaillir.

- J'ai tellement envie de vous, murmura Harry, entre deux baisers humides à la nuque offerte.

Snape le serra dans ses bras et se leva. En un clin d'œil, ils se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre. Harry regarda autour de lui et sourit.

- Vous êtes doué.

- Attends un peu…, chuchota Snape avec un sourire en coin.

Les bougies s'allumèrent soudain, les entourant d'un cercle lumineux.

Snape le relâcha et murmura :

- _Exuero_.

Le sort glissa sur Harry et ses vêtements s'évaporèrent, le livrant nu au sombre regard magnétique.

- Tu as froid ? le taquina Snape en relevant son menton du bout de l'index.

Harry, frissonnant, secoua vivement la tête et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Celui-ci se laissa faire un instant durant lequel Harry se surprit à rêver aux_ lèvres si douces de cet homme si dur_ avant de s'écarter. Délicatement, il ôta les lunettes de Harry, plaça une main sur son torse et le poussa. Harry heurta le bord du lit et tomba sur le duvet soyeux.

- Du velours ? s'étonna-t-il en caressant le tissu.

Les yeux noirs de Snape parcoururent son corps et sa voix était dénuée de tout sarcasme pour déclarer :

- Tu es magnifique.

Harry ferma les yeux sous l'émotion. Quand il les rouvrit, le petit sourire de Snape était de retour.

En quelques mouvements précis, Snape ôta sa robe. Lui d'ordinaire si méticuleux, il la laissa simplement glisser au sol. Puis il défit le cran de sa ceinture sous les yeux attentifs du jeune homme. Le pantalon et les sous-vêtements descendirent. Harry cessa presque de respirer.

Tandis qu'il s'asseyait sans quitter des yeux le corps pâle et élancé, il voyait la flamme de la bougie se refléter dans ses yeux, son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, son membre déjà tendu frémir…

Harry déglutit, se penchant vers lui. Snape baissa les yeux pour le regarder. Harry posa ses mains sur les cuisses de l'homme et le prit dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un soupir. Il l'entoura de sa langue, caressant son membre dur, souriant intérieurement de sentir ses hanches bouger incontrôlablement. Harry agrippa ses fesses et l'attira plus près encore.

- Non, grogna Snape.

Il lui saisit les poignets et le remit debout. Harry se nicha contre lui, soupirant au contact de leur peau, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ancien professeur.

- J'avais envie de faire ça depuis tellement longtemps…

Snape le regardait, empourpré et les yeux ivres.

- J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais insatiable.

Il s'ouvrit à la langue exigeante de Harry, le savourant un long moment avant de le repousser encore une fois sur le lit. Harry protesta d'un geste vague mais le sourire de Snape lui arracha un frisson. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

- Je te veux et je t'aurai. A ma manière.

La gorge de Harry se contracta ainsi qu'une autre partie de son corps. _Mon_ _Dieu_. Il exhala un faible :

- S'il te plaît…

Snape s'allongea sur lui et sa bouche découvrit chaque parcelle de son corps. Harry ferma les yeux. L'exploration n'était pas douce. Sans être brutal, Snape restait toujours à la limite de la morsure et de la douleur. Harry s'agita, gémit, s'accrocha aux épaules, aux bras, et faillit retomber hors du lit lorsque Snape atteignit l'aine et l'engloutit.

- Severus !

Harry se cambra dans la bouche brûlante. Snape le maintint fermement sur le lit. Après un temps de plaisir indéterminé, Harry se libéra dans sa bouche. Il s'écroula comme un pantin désarticulé, respirant bruyamment, attendant de redescendre du septième ciel…

Bien entendu, Snape n'eut pas la patience nécessaire.

Harry se sentit soulever et rencontra le regard de son amant. Celui-ci l'étreignit férocement et le dévora de baisers ardents qui l'étourdirent. Il se pressa étroitement contre lui, frottant son érection sur ou contre son ventre moite. Il descendit une main le long du dos, caressa les fesses, glissa au milieu, touchant, titillant…

Harry frémit et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Snape, respirant leurs odeurs mêlées jusqu'au vertige. Snape murmura un sortilège et ses doigts lubrifiés glissèrent en lui.

- J'ai envie de toi, gémit Harry contre ses lèvres, maintenant !

Snape émit un son de gorge, entre le grognement et le sanglot, retourna Harry sur le ventre et le déposa au creux du lit. Il embrassa son cou, mordit son épaule, ranimant le brasier dans son corps. Il agrippa ses hanches pour l'attirer vers lui. Leurs cris se mêlèrent quand Snape glissa en lui d'un mouvement déterminé.

- Harry…

Snape commença à bouger en lui, à plonger durement, et chaque mouvement envoyait des étincelles dans le corps tremblant de Harry. Il glissa une main jusqu'au membre qui se dressait de nouveau. Harry gémit : jouissance et douleur se confondaient.

Snape s'étendit sur lui, chuchota son nom, le posséda profondément et violemment, encore et encore.

- Oh… Dieux…

Harry ondulait entre le duvet et son amant. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il sentait le souffle de Snape sur sa nuque. Quand l'homme gémit et lui mordit l'épaule, Harry atteignit l'extase, tremblant de plaisir au contact de l'homme qui lui abandonnait son essence.

Snape resta un moment sur lui, immobile. Son poids était étrangement réconfortant. Puis il s'écarta alors que Harry restait incapable de penser, encore moins de bouger. Un sort de Nettoyage murmuré à bout de souffle vibra contre sa peau. Il demeurait sans forces sur le lit, encore tremblant. Une main brûlante se posa au creux de ses reins.

- Harry ?

Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait bouger. Pourquoi le devrait-il ? Il était parfaitement bien ainsi. En outre, ses muscles semblaient avoir pris la poudre d'escampette.

- Harry ? répéta Snape, plus pressant.

Entendant le ton inquiet, Harry fit l'effort de se tourner sur le côté. Dans un long soupir rauque, il vint se blottir contre le torse de Snape qui tressaillit.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Non. Je vais beaucoup mieux que ça.

Harry déposa un baiser, chercha à tâtons l'un des mamelons qu'il agaça. Snape bondit.

- Potter…

Harry l'embrassa de nouveau et se lova encore plus près avec un soupir de satisfaction.

- Tu…, commença-t-il mais les mots l'abandonnèrent.

- Quoi ? demanda Snape, la voix exquisement rauque.

- Tu es incroyable.

Harry sentit le rire silencieux qui secouait l'homme. Celui-ci attrapa le duvet qui avait glissé et les en recouvrit tous deux.

- Tu restes cette nuit, évidemment ? s'enquit Snape d'un ton léger.

Harry leva la tête avec effort. Snape le regardait dans la lueur des bougies, ni chaleureux ni sévère ; simplement serein.

- Seulement si ça ne t'ennuie pas, se hasarda-t-il.

Snape poussa un profond soupir, acte si théâtral que Harry en sourit, et fit mine de produire un immense effort pour s'installer confortablement malgré tout. Harry remarqua qu'il mettait grand soin à ne pas le déloger, alors il reprit possession de son torse. Un bras vint l'entourer avec une réticence feinte.

- J'imagine que tu vas t'approprier toutes les couvertures, marmonna le professeur.

- Si c'est le cas, tu peux te servir de mon corps pour te tenir chaud.

- Dors, Potter, conclut Snape d'une voix déjà ensommeillée.

Harry sourit. _Moi aussi je t'aime_.

HPHPHPHP

Snape se réveilla avec un abominable mal de tête. Il identifia des cris lointains, une tête reposant lourdement sur son ventre, une gueule de bois pas piquée des vers, et…

- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Harry a disparu !

- Ron, non ! intervint frénétiquement la voix de Hermione

Snape grogna, levant un bras pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière agressive. Ron jura d'une voix aiguë après avoir ouvert brutalement la porte :

- Putain.

Harry leva la tête et cilla devant les deux silhouettes sur le pas de la porte.

- Bon sang, Ron, se plaignit-il d'une voix mal réveillée, tu n'as pas appris à frapper ?

- Dehors, Weasley, renchérit Snape. Ou je vous transforme en nain de jardin.

Hermione l'entraîna, ferma la porte et leurs exclamations baissèrent d'intensité.

Harry posa un baiser sur le ventre de Snape qui ôta son bras pour regarder son visage souriant.

- Un mal de crâne ? demanda Harry.

- Merci, le mien me suffit.

- Tu as sûrement…

- _Accio_ flacon n°42 !

-… les trucs qu'il faut. Ah.

Une petite bouteille atterrit dans la main de Snape. Il en ôta le couvercle et but la moitié du contenu avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry.

- Tu en as besoin ?

Harry secoua la tête contre sa poitrine, faisant tressaillir l'homme.

- Arrête, ça chatouille.

- Non merci, articula Harry, souriant. J'avais l'esprit clair, moi.

Snape vida la bouteille et la posa sur la table de chevet.

- Je crois que notre secret est éventé, observa Harry, lui caressant le torse.

- En effet. Connaissant la discrétion de monsieur Weasley, je m'attends à un article dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de demain.

- Pourquoi pas une édition spéciale ? Le garçon qui a survécu et l'ancien Mangemort pris en flagrant délit de…

Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il ne savait pas comment achever sa phrase.

- La nuit dernière…, s'aventura-t-il tandis que Snape attendait. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à boire ?

- La peur.

- Ridicule ! Tu n'as peur de rien, j'en suis témoin. Ou alors je ne connais plus la définition de ce mot.

- Il y a plusieurs sortes de peur, objecta tranquillement Snape, se demandant intérieurement laquelle l'avait conduit à rechercher l'oubli dans l'alcool.

- D'accord. Mais tu avais peur de quoi ? Que je tienne à toi au point de vouloir te protéger ? Ou que tu tiennes à moi au point que ça te perturbe ?

Snape le considéra avec surprise, arrachant un soupir à Harry.

- Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, tu sais. J'ai réfléchi à tes paroles.

- Quand ?

Quand avait-il eu le temps de réfléchir, entre leur premier baiser désespéré et maintenant ?

- Tu oublies que j'étais sobre, riposta Harry devinant ses pensées. Je t'ai regardé dormir. J'ai réfléchi.

- Que Dieu nous garde.

- Vas-y, plaisante, marmonna Harry. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais moi j'ignore si c'est une erreur due à l'alcool, l'euphorie d'avoir échappé aux Mangemorts, ou encore autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifiait. Ce que ça signifie. Pour toi.

Il rougit sur ces derniers mots.

- Tu te trompes, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, objecta Snape. Excepté au sens physique du terme, ce qui était étonnamment plaisant, je l'admets.

- Tu envoies de curieux compliments.

- Et je n'envoie jamais de roses, ajouta-t-il âprement.

- Je ne demande que la vérité. Je veux seulement savoir ce que tu ressens, si tu ressens quelque chose. Si tu veux plus que ce que nous avons déjà fait, précisa-t-il en indiquant le lit ravagé. Je suis prêt à entendre une réponse franche.

Snape rencontra son regard et demanda tranquillement :

- Même si je te dis que j'étais trop ivre pour savoir ce que je faisais et que je regrette ce qui est arrivé ?

Le sang se retira du visage de Harry mis il ne cilla pas. Il avala lentement sa salive.

- Très bien, murmura-t-il. Merci de ta franchise.

Il commença à se redresser. Snape lui saisit le poignet. Il détourna les yeux et l'homme le sentit trembler.

- Je te croyais prêt à tout entendre.

- Peut-être pas autant que je ne le pensais, admit Harry, les yeux trop brillants. Désolé.

Il se leva. Snape le rattrapa et l'étreignit ardemment.

- Stupide Gryffondor au cœur trop tendre, grogna-t-il, sentant Harry frémir dans ses bras avant de se détendre.

- Odieux Serpentard manipulateur ! répliqua Harry en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Alors tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit ?

- Je crois l'avoir formulé sous forme de question.

- Envisages-tu de me dire la vérité un de ces quatre ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, remua les hanches au-dessus de Snape et sourit en le sentant tressaillir.

- Dégénéré ! siffla le professeur en lui saisissant les cuisses.

- Ecoute, je ne demande ni fleurs ni poèmes ni déclaration d'amour éternel. Je veux juste une allusion, un panneau indicateur.

- Déviation ? Travaux en cours ? Voie sans issue ?

Harry le regarda sérieusement, si vulnérable que le cœur de Snape se serra.

- Je veux seulement être préparé, murmura le jeune homme.

Snape cilla, ému que Harry lui offre ainsi son cœur en s'attendant malgré tout à souffrir. Il lui caressa le dos.

- Harry. Tu ne peux pas être préparé à ce qui va suivre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens. Je ne sais pas ce que _je_ ressens. Je n'ai aucun don pour prédire l'avenir. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de coucher avec mes anciens élèves. Ni avec personne, au demeurant.

Il repoussa une mèche hors des yeux de Harry. Celui-ci, résigné, demanda avec une pointe d'amusement :

- Est-ce que « je ne te déteste pas » est ta façon de dire que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

- Je suis comme je suis. Si j'étais éperdument, irrésistiblement amoureux de toi… et je ne dis nullement que c'est le cas…, je serais la dernière personne à en avoir conscience. Et si j'en avais conscience, la dernière personne à l'avouer.

- C'est comme ça que je t'aime, répliqua Harry en souriant.

Un léger bruit annonça l'apparition d'un elfe de maison.

Harry et Snape se tournèrent vers Dobby. L'elfe salua simplement et les regarda comme s'il voyait quotidiennement un professeur et son ancien élève nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Professeur Dumbledore souhaite parler à Professeur Snape dans la cheminée en bas.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui le lui retourna, interrogateur. Il se dressa sur ses coudes, une tâche malaisée avec un jeune homme suspendu à son cou.

- As-tu l'intention de me lâcher dans un futur proche ? Ou crois-tu que je vais te transporter comme un sac pour le restant de mes jours ?

Harry l'entoura de ses bras, ondulant ses hanches, sentant la température monter, sentant le cœur de Snape s'accélérer alors qu'il couvrait sa peau de baisers.

- Dehors Dobby ! eut le temps de jeter Snape avant d'avoir la bouche accaparée.

Dobby disparut pour prévenir Dumbledore que sa requête était irréalisable dans l'immédiat.

HPHPHPHP

Deux heures plus tard, un jeune homme fraîchement douché et un Maître des Potions austère descendirent l'escalier aussi tranquillement que s'ils avaient passé la nuit à étudier de vieux sorts de chasteté. Dans la bibliothèque, Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil près de Snape alors que celui-ci contactait le directeur par la cheminée.

- Severus ! lança celui-ci dès que son visage apparut. Je vois que vous vous êtes remis de l'excitation d'hier soir.

Snape entendit le bruit étouffé que fit Harry mais resta impavide en répondant :

- Absolument, monsieur le directeur. Lucius, Drago et les autres sont entre les mains des autorités, à présent.

- C'est ce que j'ai appris. Harry et ses amis vont-ils bien ?

- Ils se portent à merveille, répondit Snape prudemment.

- Excellent. Vous m'en voyez ravi. Je vous félicite, Severus, d'ailleurs.

- Merci.

- Un Ordre de Merlin pour Harry et pour vous, de deuxième classe… parce que Fudge ne peut accorder deux fois la première classe, d'après le règlement.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge avec emphase avant de poursuivre :

- A présent que les Mangemorts ne sont plus une menace, vous pouvez regagner vos foyers pour profiter de vos vacances. Je suis sûr que les cachots vous manquent. Et je sais à quel point ce fut pénible d'être en compagnie de Harry et de ses exubérants amis…

Harry, les yeux fixés sur Snape, le vit se détourner légèrement. Il s'efforça à garder le silence, ne voulant pas influencer sa réponse ; si seulement il en avait le pouvoir !. Mais il se surprit à supplier intérieurement : Ne pars pas, ne pars pas…

Snape le regarda, impassible, et Harry comprit qu'il lisait sa prière dans ses yeux. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore :

- Je pense demeurer ici quelques temps encore, monsieur le directeur. Apparemment j'y ai encore des travaux en cours…

Harry était trop occupé à bondir de joie pour s'étonner du large sourire que déploya Dumbledore.

- Comme vous voulez, mon garçon, comme vous voulez. Saluez Harry de ma part.

Snape émit un son de gorge. A l'instant où la cheminée s'éteignit, Harry se jeta à son cou et enfouit son visage dans son épaule.

- Harry…, dit Snape en tentant de se dégager doucement du garçon qui couvrait son visage de baisers. Arrête ça, Potter ! Tu ne vas pas prendre cette habitude déplorable, au moins ?

Harry s'écarta sous son regard furibond.

- Tu restes ! lança-t-il essoufflé.

- De toute évidence. Pour l'instant, ajouta Snape avec un léger sourire.

- Merci, ajouta Harry, subitement calmé.

- De quoi ?

- Je sais que ça aurait été plus simple pour toi de partir d'ici et d'oublier ce qui est arrivé.

- Peut-être pas si simple après tout, admit Snape.

- Oh. De ta part, c'est une véritable déclaration !

Snape leva les yeux au ciel tout en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- Tu es un incorrigible romantique. Quand cette histoire grotesque connaîtra une fin tragique et douloureuse, comme j'en suis certain, tu regretteras de m'avoir rencontré. Si toutefois je te laisse vivre.

Harry lui adressa un large sourire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

FIN

* * *

A bientôt pour le sequel ! 


	8. Epilogue

Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster l'épilogue. J'ai été très occupée et j'avoue que mes préoccupations étaient très loin du fandom. J'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre, qui clot la fic d'Aucta Sinistra.

Si vous lisez l'anglais, n'hésitez pas à lire ses autres fics qui sont toutes excellentes ! (lien sur ma page de profil)

**J'adresse tous mes remerciements à Aucta Sinistra pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic, et à Zazaone (la seule, l'unique !) pour son merveilleux travail de relecture ! Croyez-moi, le texte serait illisible sans elle !

* * *

**

**Without ceremony**

Harry regarda le hibou prendre son envol dans le ciel d'été, puis baissa les yeux sur la lettre froissée dans sa main. Il secoua la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Shelagh soit partie comme ça.

- Elle est amoureuse de toi, idiot, grommela Severus.

- Tu sais trouver les mots qui réconfortent.

- Viens, nous avons du travail.

Harry fourra la lettre dans sa poche et lévita un des coffres. Severus l'imita.

- Croyais-tu qu'elle allait rester ici ?

- Non. Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on aime quelqu'un et que ce n'est pas réciproque. On a besoin de prendre du recul.

Severus lui jeta un regard en coin en levant un sourcil.

- Oh, je n'allais pas renoncer si facilement, se défendit Harry. Et puis, je suis chez moi ici. Je ne pouvais pas te flanquer dehors.

Il s'amusa à imaginer Severus Snape, les quatre fers en l'air dans la rue, robe remontée sur les cuisses, entouré de ses valises.

- Tu aurais pu demander à la maison de le faire pour toi. Maintenant elle t'est toute dévouée.

- Ce n'est plus la peine puisque tu pars.

_Dans deux jours._

Severus rangeait les fioles de potions dans les deux coffres.

- Je ne pars pas parce que je suis amoureux de toi, contrairement à Shelagh.

- Tu es très fort à ce petit jeu, rétorqua Harry après un rire sans joie. Mais tu peux cesser de croire que mon ego va enfler démesurément si tu es gentil avec moi.

- La force de l'habitude, admit Severus après une hésitation.

Harry regardait ses gestes précis, imperturbables, pendant qu'il poursuivait son rangement. Il avait, lui, le cœur serré.

Ils étaient « ensemble » (comme disait Harry, ce qui faisait immanquablement grogner Severus) depuis presque deux mois. L'année scolaire commençait bientôt : Severus avait des préparatifs à faire.

Harry prenait grand soin de ne pas se montrer exigeant ou pleurnicheur, mais il mourait d'envie que Severus lui promette que son départ ne sonnerait pas la fin de leur relation.

Lorsque les coffres furent remplis, ils transportèrent les flacons restants dans la maison : c'étaient les ingrédients pour la potion de Ken, lui permettant de recouvrer partiellement la vue.

- Ken doit la prendre une fois par mois, c'est ça ? demanda Harry, nerveux de sa nouvelle responsabilité.

- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Ken n'oubliera pas. Il est parfaitement sensé et organisé, lui.

- Oh. Même quand tu ne le dis pas, tu arrives à le dire, soupira Harry en rangeant les flacons dans un placard. C'est très gentil à toi de faire ça pour lui.

- Je n'avais rien d'autre pour me distraire, après que la maison se soit conduite correctement.

- Rien, vraiment ?

- Rien pendant mon temps libre, disons, corrigea Severus.

- A mon âge, je ne devrais te laisser aucun temps libre. Mais pour le bien de Ken, c'est mieux que je me maîtrise.

Severus émit un grognement, un son familier que Harry se surprenait à guetter.

- Certes. Ton self-control est légendaire, dans et hors de la chambre.

- Tu as toujours su démolir mon self-control, sourit Harry, voyant les yeux noirs s'allumer d'une lueur ardente.

- Je dois te retourner le compliment, répliqua Severus à voix basse, avançant vers lui. Si c'en était un.

- C'en était un.

Severus continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit acculé contre le mur. Harry respira l'odeur âcre de fumée que son corps dégageait et attendit. Puis il entendit s'ouvrir le placard au-dessus de sa tête.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je m'assure que tu n'as rien oublié, répondit Severus en examinant les flacons, sans prêter attention au garçon pressé contre lui.

Harry posa les lèvres sur le cou exposé devant lui. Il entoura la taille de Severus, et ce dernier se laissa enfin aller contre lui.

- Tu es un salaud manipulateur, grommela Harry.

- Et toi un mioche irrespectueux, murmura Severus avant de lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille. Tu as goût de soleil.

Harry l'étreignit plus étroitement, plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, et pourtant pas encore assez. _Ne me quitte pas._

Il sentit son angoisse se communiquer à Severus ; celui-ci se raidit et s'écarta en faisant les gros yeux.

- Harry…

Dobby apparut soudain avec un tintement cristallin.

- Maître Harry, maître Snape, professeur Dumbledore vous demande devant la cheminée.

Harry, qui ne souhaitait pas répondre à la question que Severus s'apprêtait à poser, se détacha

illico.

- Merci, Dobby.

Severus le traîna dans la bibliothèque, où Dumbledore leur sourit avec bienveillance, dodelinant la barbe.

- Harry, Severus, mes chers enfants. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci monsieur, répondit poliment Harry, sachant que Severus ne se donnerait pas la peine de répondre. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

- Le Ministre est inondé de courrier vous remerciant d'avoir arrêté les derniers Mangemorts. En temps normal, il présiderait une petite réunion informelle pour vous remettre vos Ordres de Merlin deuxième classe. Mais au vu des circonstances…, appuya Dumbledore avec emphase, … Fudge va tenir une grande cérémonie demain soir, en votre honneur. Il m'a demandé de vous y convier officiellement tous les deux.

- Non, répondirent-ils à l'unisson, avant de s'entre-regarder.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? reprit Harry avec un soupir.

Dumbledore joignit les doigts solennellement.

- Votre présence n'est en aucun cas une question de nécessité ou d'obligation. Mais je ne critiquerai pas l'initiative du ministre, ni le conseillerai sur la manière de remettre une récompense et à qui. Je ne peux pas davantage lui dire que vous ne méritez pas cette attention. Le monde sorcier vous doit beaucoup et désire vous montrer sa gratitude. Vous comprenez cela.

- Oui, concéda Harry en grimaçant, mais quand même…

- Vous êtes des héros, tous les deux. Les gens ont besoin de héros.

Harry rougit en entendant Severus ricaner.

- De nombreux amis seront là pour assister à la cérémonie, continua Dumbledore. Je sais que vous ne recherchez pas cette attention. Cependant…

Harry, se sentant pris au piège, resta silencieux.

- Viendrez-vous ? demanda le directeur. Fudge était fort cordial dans son invitation.

Harry donna tacitement son accord. Severus, fidèle à lui-même, se redressa et jeta :

- Que Fudge aille se faire foutre.

Puis il sortit dans un élégant tourbillon de cape.

HPHPHPHP

Ron, Hermione et Ken revinrent du ministère tout excités à propos de la cérémonie. Ils entourèrent Harry avec animation, et il fut chagriné qu'ils soient déjà tellement convaincus qu'il s'y rendrait. Et pas Severus.

Qu'ils aient pleinement raison ne l'empêcha pas d'être irrité.

- Nous aurons tous une décoration de troisième classe ! lança Ron joyeusement. C'est génial d'être au bon endroit au bon moment, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Vous le méritez, répliqua celui-ci. Tout le monde a joué un rôle.

- Shelagh sera là aussi, remarqua Hermione. Est-ce que ça te gênera ?

- Non. Nous avons un peu parlé avant qu'elle ne parte. Tout est clair.

- C'est clair que tu lui as brisé le cœur, taquina Ron en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Ron, ce n'est pas drôle, réprimanda Hermione.

Puis, voyant l'air de Harry, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Harry, intervint Ken en souriant, nous partons dîner à Londres puis boire un verre en boîte. Tu veux venir ? Tu peux peut-être convaincre Severus de se joindre à nous. Tout au moins au restaurant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, qui lisait près de la cheminée en ignorant les autres. Une attitude familière chez lui.

- Je ne crois pas. Allez-y, vous. Si je dois perdre mon temps au ministère demain, c'est notre dernière soirée ensemble. J'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Ken et Hermione sourirent et Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pitié, épargne-nous les détails.

- Abruti... Amusez-vous bien.

Hermione entraîna Ron.

- Dépêche-toi. Nous avons réservé pour six heures et il faut se changer d'abord.

- Quel est le problème avec ma tenue ? marmonna Ron en regardant sa robe salie d'auror.

- Ah les garçons…, soupira Hermione en poussant Ron et Ken vers la sortie. Passez une bonne soirée, Harry et Severus.

Harry les regarda partir, lança un juron et se laissa tomber sur un coussin aux pieds de Snape.

- Je ne veux pas aller à cette stupide cérémonie demain.

- Mais tu iras quand même, rétorqua Severus sans quitter son livre des yeux.

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'attends que ça, que je veux…, balbutia Harry en rougissant de colère.

Severus l'interrompit en levant la main.

- Je crois que la peur de décevoir tes amis te poussera toujours à des actes dont tu préférerais t'abstenir. Enfin, la perspective d'un dîner rasoir, dont tu seras le principal raseur, ne sera pas la pire épreuve de ta vie.

- Tu ne viendras pas.

- Non. Contrairement à toi, je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres… de moi comme du reste.

L'horloge tinta. Dobby vint leur annoncer que le dîner serait servi dans trente minutes.

HPHPHPHP

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était assis sur le lit de Severus, nu. Il regardait la valise pleine qui attestait d'un proche départ. Il se sentait moitié déprimé, moitié amusé par sa réaction pathétique.

Il n'est pas à l'article de la mort, pauvre idiot, et il ne t'a même pas envoyé bouler. Il ne t'abandonne pas. Il retourne seulement à son poste, comme il était prévu. N'en fais pas un drame.

Severus sortit de la salle de bains dans un nuage de vapeur, drapé dans son peignoir et les cheveux humides. Il s'arrêta en voyant Harry et secoua la tête.

- Tu es vraiment pathétique, Potter.

Harry se leva, alla à sa rencontre , l'attrapa par le col et le poussa sur le lit. Snape, quelque peu surpris, se laissa faire. Harry s'assit à califourchon sur lui et écarta les pans de la robe.

- Je suis peut-être pathétique, mais c'est moi qui commande.

Il glissa la main sur la peau douce et chaude. Severus le regardait, les yeux mi-clos, un rictus narquois sur les lèvres, alors que Harry se penchait pour embrasser son torse. Puis le garçon ondula des hanches, regardant le sarcasme et l'indifférence s'évaporer du visage de son amant, remplacés par la lente montée du plaisir, presque avec réticence, comme Harry aimait.

Les mains de Severus glissèrent jusqu'aux cuisses de Harry et commencèrent à les caresser avec insistance.

- Harry…, exhala-t-il, la voix emplie de désir, faisant presque ronronner le jeune homme en réaction.

- C'est pour ça que tu es si odieux en apparence ? articula Harry avec difficulté tout en le caressant. Parce que, à la minute où tu laisses tomber le masque, les gens tombent follement amoureux de toi ?

- Il serait incroyablement facile de te tuer à cet instant, Potter, asséna Severus en fermant les yeux. Je te prierais de ne pas déchaîner ma colère.

- Hum. Des chaînes, c'est une idée.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et lui pinça la cuisse.

- Fais attention. Tes pulsions suicidaires te trahissent.

Harry se frotta contre lui et Severus laissa échapper un gémissement. Il se pencha pour saisir le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet et plongea les doigts dans la crème onctueuse. Il entoura tendrement l'érection de Severus et la caressa, savourant ses coups de reins incontrôlés.

- Mmm… C'est bon, exhala-t-il en lâchant Severus pour se toucher lui-même, souriant au grondement menaçant qu'il provoqua. Tu es pressé ?

Il se pencha sur Severus, lui prit un profond baiser et s'empala sur lui avec un cri étouffé. Severus sentit un plaisir irrépressible à être brutalement enserré par cette chair étroite et brûlante. Harry renversa la tête et bougea sur lui, extasié. Severus répondait à ses mouvements.

- Mon Dieu… C'est si bon, si parfait quand tu es en moi…

Harry exprimait là ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti, mais ne s'autorisait pas toujours à dire. Severus allait au-devant de lui, lentement, langoureusement, si profondément que Harry aurait pu pleurer de plaisir. Il voulut saisir son membre mais Severus chassa sa main pour prendre sa place avec assurance. Il avait vite appris comment faire vibrer Harry et en usait à sa guise : parfois il faisait languir Harry au point que celui-ci aurait préféré la mort à une telle torture, parfois il lui arrachait son plaisir avec une rapidité sauvage, comme s'ils avaient toute l'éternité devant eux pour refaire l'amour, encore et encore.

Ce soir, Severus le caressa, le provoqua, le maltraita ; Harry bondit, cria et jouit, frissonnant, sans forces, soumis aux coups dont le criblait son amant. Il tomba, se raccrocha à la poitrine moite de sueur de Severus qui continuait ses mouvements, de plus en plus rapides. Le plaisir arracha à l'homme un son trop rare : « Harry », prononcé avec adoration. Celui-ci frissonna et se blottit contre sa poitrine, savourant l'étreinte puissante, jusqu'à ce que Severus l'allonge sur le lit à ses côtés. Tous deux reprirent progressivement leur respiration.

_Ne me laisse pas_. Harry savait qu'il était un idiot, un idiot puéril et ridicule, mais son cœur ne savait pas dire autre chose : _ne me laisse pas_.

Quand Severus reprit son souffle, il lança : « Harry », sur un ton qui fit frissonner le garçon d'effroi. Celui-ci s'arracha au torse de Severus, qu'il considérait comme son oreiller préféré, et rencontra son regard perçant.

- Bien que j'ai parfois souhaité cela plutôt que d'enseigner aux Première Année, je ne vais pas mourir. Je retourne simplement travailler, déclara Severus, et Harry réalisa que son inquiétude était flagrante.

Harry s'assit, les yeux baissés sur ses mains qui tordaient le drap.

- Je voudrais juste savoir…

Severus lui prit le menton, le forçant à relever la tête.

- … Est-ce le moment où cette histoire grotesque connaît une fin tragique et douloureuse ? demanda Harry, tentant de garder sa voix sous contrôle.

- Si seulement tu avais si bien retenu tes cours, sourit Severus.

Il secoua négativement la tête et Harry sentit l'étau qui lui comprimait la poitrine se desserrer un peu. Severus lui caressa la joue.

- Ce sera difficile. Surtout si tu cesses de vivre dans ton château comme un noble moldu et que tu te trouves une vraie occupation.

- Mais tu n'es pas encore fatigué de moi ? interrogea Harry avec espoir.

- Je devrais me sentir offensé : tu imagines donc que la distance est suffisante pour détruire un engagement de ma part ?

- Alors ça veut dire que tu te sens…engagé ? répliqua Harry d'un ton amer qu'il échoua à dissimuler.

- Harry…, soupira Severus, s'asseyant et le considérant pensivement. Tu doutes de moi parce que je ne prononce pas les mots que tu espères ?

- Tu connais le pouvoir des mots mieux que moi. Ils ont une signification. Ils sont un engagement.

- Certains engagements n'ont pas besoin de mots, rétorqua Severus en secouant la tête.

- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu pourrais me quitter d'une seconde à l'autre sans un regard en arrière ? Tu me connais bien, mieux que je te connais. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça ?

- Harry, dit Severus en l'étreignant.

Harry prit une profonde respiration qui ressemblait à un sanglot, et se blottit contre Severus.

- Je ne te blâme pas, murmura Severus à son oreille. Je ne te blâme pas de douter de moi.

- Je ne doute pas de toi. Pas comme si tu m'avais fait une promesse et que je pensais que tu ne la tiendrais pas. C'est justement ton absence de promesses. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de façon claire. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que chaque jour est le dernier.

- Que veux-tu m'entendre dire ? demanda Severus doucement.

- Seulement ce que tu as envie de dire, répondit Harry et il vit une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres. Oui, je sais bien. Ce que tu as envie de dire, tu l'as déjà dit. C'est un silence assourdissant quand tu parles…

- Alors je répète, reprit Severus, enjôleur. Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

Harry son regard avec entêtement, puis s'allongea.

- Je suis désolé, répéta le jeune homme en fixant le plafond. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé, j'ai besoin de ces trucs-là.

- Quels trucs ?

- Avoir des certitudes. Le besoin d'entendre les mots.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer que je ne dis rien parce que moi je n'ai pas besoin de ces « trucs-là » ?! lança Severus avec incrédulité.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. Severus était redressé sur un coude, un rictus hautain sur le visage. Il aurait été plus intimidant s'il n'était pas nu et décoiffé après leurs petits exercices.

- Non, répondit Harry en sentant les yeux le brûler, mais tu ne demandes rien de moi. Tu ne demandes jamais rien.

- Tu préfèrerais ?

- Oui. Je voudrais que tu aies besoin de moi. Au moins de temps en temps. Je voudrais te manquer quand je ne suis pas là. Je voudrais savoir si tu reviendras.

- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr.

- Exact. Mais je peux y croire. Je veux y croire, conclut Harry en détournant le visage.

- Harry…

Il détestait que Severus le voit ainsi : faible, exigeant. Mais ce serait pire qu'il tente de tout garder pour lui.

- N'as-tu jamais envisagé, commença Severus, que je ne te demande rien parce que, ce que j'aurais pu demander, tu me l'as déjà donné ?

Harry le regarda puis, doucement, laissa éclore un sourire. Les rares aveux de Severus étaient prononcés sur un ton fragile qui rendaient Harry très prudent. Il se blottit contre lui.

- Pourrais-je te rendre visite à Poudlard de temps en temps ?

- Nous devons être discrets, répondit Severus d'un air contrit.

- Bien sûr. Je sais que tu as honte de moi, ricana-t-il à moitié. Ton jouet sexuel.

- Ce n'est pas cela, non, répondit Severus gravement.

- Tu n'es pas embarrassé parce que je suis plus jeune que toi ?

- Tu suscites l'embarras pour des raisons plus sérieuses, Potter.

- Réalises-tu qu'à chaque fois que tu dis ça, j'entends « je t'aime » ?

- Tu dirais n'importe quoi pour détourner les conversations trop sérieuses…

- Oh, c'est comme le Fourchelangue. Il faut juste traduire.

Severus prit la main de Harry et entrelaça leurs doigts.

- Je reviendrai, promit Severus. Tu peux y croire.

HPHPHPHP

Le jour suivant, alors que Severus bouclait ses valises, Harry tenta sa chance une dernière fois par une attaque frontale :

- S'il te plaît, accompagne-moi au Ministère ce soir.

Severus ne s'interrompit même pas.

- Non.

Harry posa sa robe de cérémonie d'un vert profond, avec un soupir.

- Je n'en peux plus de recevoir des compliments qui devraient revenir à d'autres. Je sais que tu t'en fiches, mais pas moi. Je voudrais que mes amis soient honorés comme ils le méritent. Tu as fait plus que moi et j'ai envie que tout le monde le sache.

- Cela me convient parfaitement d'être ignoré par Fudge et ses valets, rétorqua Severus en fermant le dernier sac et en le miniaturisant d'un sort.

- Tu as lutté contre les Mangemorts plus longtemps et plus durement que moi.

- Mais dans l'ombre.

- Quelle importance ?

- Pour toi ou pour ceux qui refusent de regarder au-delà de la lumière ?

Severus envoya le sac flotter sur le palier avec le reste de ses bagages. Ils n'attendaient plus que leur transfert à Poudlard.

- Il faudrait une excellente raison pour que je perde mon temps avec des gens que je méprise et qui seraient ravis de me voir à Azkaban.

- Parce que tu m'aimes ? tenta Harry avec une expression suppliante.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quel argument ! Par pitié, si tu veux y aller, libre à toi, mais ne m'entraîne pas. C'est une minable récompense de la part de quelqu'un qui prétend être reconnaissant.

Il sortit. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'en formaliser.

HPHPHPHP

A 17h, Harry descendit, se sentant gauche dans son habit de soirée. Il passa la tête dans la bibliothèque où se trouvait Severus, un livre à la main, un verre de vin dans l'autre. L'odeur du jasmin et de la menthe se répandait depuis le jardin par la fenêtre ouverte.

- J'y vais.

- Bonne soirée, répondit Severus sans lever les yeux.

Harry le regarda un moment en silence.

- Cela ne te concerne pas ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce que pensent les autres.

- Tout à fait.

- Même s'il s'agit de Dumbledore et de McGonagall ? Je croyais qu'eux au moins, tu les respectais.

- Crois-tu que j'aurais fait tout ce que j'ai fait si je n'avais pas ressenti le plus grand respect et la plus profonde gratitude ? demanda Severus en levant enfin la tête.

- Mais tu refuses d'assister à une cérémonie où Dumbledore t'a convié, remarqua Harry, croisant les bras et s'appuyant sur le chambranle.

- Il sait que ces démonstrations me sont odieuses. Il sait aussi que mon opinion sur lui n'a aucun lien avec cette mascarade de… loyauté, ou Dieu sait quoi. C'est juste pour l'apparence, Harry, ce n'est pas réel. Ne confonds pas les deux.

Harry eut l'air pensif.

- Tu dois me mépriser parce que je me laisse faire. Parce que j'y vais alors que je n'en ai pas envie.

- Tu ne veux pas décevoir tes amis, ironisa légèrement Severus. Je ne t'en méprise pas pour autant. Ce n'est qu'un détail et seules les questions importantes me tiennent à coeur. Tu n'es pas comme moi, comme je n'ai nul besoin de le souligner. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu partages mes lubies ou mes idées, tant que je peux t'influencer favorablement en des moments plus graves…

Harry digéra cette tirade, puis sourit.

- Que vas-tu faire ce soir ? Tout le monde est à la soirée. Tu seras tout seul.

- Quelle horreur ! Je pense pouvoir m'occuper quelques heures pendant que les enfants jouent dehors.

- Je te porterai un morceau de dinde.

- Dehors, Potter, avant que je ne te transforme toi-même en dinde.

- Idiot, sourit Harry en se tournant vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter et de lancer : Je t'aime.

- Pourquoi est-ce toujours la dernière chose que tu me dis ? s'enquit Severus, amusé.

- Au cas où.

- Au cas où quoi ?

- Au cas où ce serait justement la dernière chose que je te dirais, compléta Harry ponctuant ses paroles d'un petit haussement d'épaules.

L'amusement de Severus s'évapora. Il se redressa sur son siège.

- Approche.

Harry vint vers lui, un peu méfiant. La colère de Severus éclatait sans prévenir, même quand on le connaissait bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda le professeur.

- Rien. C'est juste que… tout peut arriver. Je ne veux pas que ton dernier souvenir de moi soit une dispute. Au cas où. Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel. Tu sais que tout peut arriver. C'est toi qui me l'a appris.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de lever les yeux au ciel.

Cette déclaration était un cessez-le-feu. Harry se pencha, lui donna un baiser ardent avant de se redresser.

- Je dois partir. Je t'aime.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. Va-t-en. Passe une effroyable soirée. Je ne veillerai pas pour t'attendre.

Harry lui sourit et tourna les talons.

HPHPHPHP

Harry transplana jusqu'au ministère et passa les différentes barrières magiques. Les salons de réception se trouvaient dans une des ailes les plus anciennes. Harry avança lentement, sans la moindre impatience de faire son entrée dans une pièce pleine de curieux.

Il entendit soudain des cris d'enfants. Spontanément, il suivit ce bruit et s'engagea dans un corridor. Au bout se trouvait une porte entrouverte qu'il poussa. C'était une garderie : de petites chaises, des jouets aux couleurs éclatantes et une douzaine d'enfants, entre cinq et dix ans s'ébattaient sous l'œil d'une femme aux cheveux blancs. Celle-ci leva les yeux.

- Oh, monsieur Potter. Vous m'avez fait peur.

- Qui sont ces enfants ? interrogea Harry en souriant. Vous les gardez pendant que leurs parents assistent à la réception ?

- Non, répondit calmement la sorcière. Ces enfants ont perdu leurs parents dans… Lors de la dernière bataille contre Celui-dont-on…

Harry sentit son visage se figer. Son interlocutrice, décontenancée, acheva maladroitement :

- … de Voldemort. Les enfants sont temporairement sous la garde du ministère.

- Jusqu'à leur adoption ? avança Harry, les yeux sur une petite brune potelée assise devant du papier à dessin.

- Si quelqu'un les adopte.

- Pourquoi pas ? insista-t-il en se penchant sur le dessin qui représentait une petite fille sur un balai.

Prudemment, la sorcière désigna la petite fille.

- Elle s'appelle Delia Crabbe.

Puis elle indiqua deux garçons, d'environ huit ans, qui chahutaient.

- Voici Andrew McNair et Tobias Grimm.

Harry la regarda.

- Ce sont les enfants de…

- Des Mangemorts, oui. Mangemorts avérés ou soupçonnés. Cela fait presque un an que les enfants sont là. Nous les avons proposés pour l'adoption, encore et encore. Il n'y a eu aucune réponse.

Harry parcourut la pièce des yeux. Cinq garçons, sept filles. Delia Crabbe semblait la benjamine. Un garçon maigre qui penchait ses lunettes sur un livre semblait l'aîné ; il intégrerait sûrement Poudlard dans un an ou deux. Tous avaient l'air très bien élevés. Juste un peu tristes, ce qui se comprenait.

- Ils vivent ici ? demanda Harry.

- Oui. Un couloir est devenu leur dortoir. Nous leur donnons de l'instruction aussi, mais…

Elle acheva sa phrase par un sourire triste.

- Mais personne ne veut d'un enfant de Mangemort, termina-t-il, secouant la tête devant une telle stupidité.

Il s'approcha de Delia, qui dessinait à présent deux personnages à côté de la fille au balai. Elle écrivit « papa et maman » en s'appliquant, sans amertume visible. Harry recula, la gorge serrée.

- Hey, Harry !

Ron apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tous les enfants se tournèrent vers lui.

- Tu t'es perdu ? Viens, on a ouvert le champagne !

Harry jeta un dernier regard aux enfants qui le dévisageaient à présent. Il leur sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Qui est responsable des enfants ? demanda-t-il à leur gardienne.

- Thomasina Gherkin.

- Merci.

Ron le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner. Harry jeta un regard en arrière.

- Tu étais au courant de ça ? interrogea-t-il.

- Oui, c'est un vrai problème. Les gens ont peur d'eux à cause de leurs parents. Comme si c'était héréditaire.

- Que deviendront-ils s'ils ne sont pas adoptés ?

- Aucune idée. C'est hors de ma compétence. Je me renseignerai si tu veux… Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Ron alors qu'ils revenaient dans le couloir principal.

- Je ne sais pas encore. C'est juste que ça me rend dingue que ces mômes aient perdu toute chance d'avoir un foyer à cause de leurs parents.

Tout en disant cela, il ressentit l'écho de sa propre enfance solitaire.

- Ils devraient avoir un foyer, une place dans la société, poursuivit-il. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour vivre dans le monde sorcier plutôt qu'avec les Dursley. J'aurais grandi en sachant que je n'étais pas un monstre, même en étant orphelin.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, répliqua Ron en haussant les épaules. Quelle est la différence entre un orphelinat et un autre ?

- Tu aurais voulu vivre dans un endroit pareil, toi ?

- Non, évidemment, concéda Ron avec une grimace. Euh… écoute, j'ai besoin d'un conseil. A propos de Hermione…

Il devenait cramoisi. Harry s'arrêta, perplexe.

- Quoi, Hermione ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- … Je me demandais si j'allais lui demander de…

- Lui demander quoi ? insista Harry avec un demi-sourire.

- Comme si tu ne devinais pas. Lui demander de m'épouser.

Harry fit un geste vague. Il était ignorant en la matière, comme Ron en avait conscience.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Tu sais bien que oui.

- Tu as une bague ?

Ron rougit encore et farfouilla dans sa poche.

- Elle n'est pas très…

- Aucune importance. Ca ne compte pas pour Hermione.

Ron sortit un petit écrin de velours et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblotante.

- Je suis mort de peur à l'idée de tout planter.

- Tu ne peux pas te planter si tu l'aimes, assura Harry. Dis-lui simplement ce que tu veux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je t'aime, veux-tu m'épouser, et tu lui donnes la bague, expliqua-t-il patiemment, regrettant qu'une telle simplicité entre Severus et lui soit impossible. Entraîne-toi à le dire sans bafouiller, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Je m'entraîne depuis des jours, soupira Ron en refermant la boîte. Je crève de trouille.

- A mon avis, c'est normal, Ron.

- Comment sais-tu ce qui est normal, toi ? sourit son ami.

- Andouille. Avance, maintenant.

Ils trottèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de réception.

HPHPHPHP

Hermione les attendait à l'entrée du grand salon. Harry lui donna une bise rapide et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Le salon était plein à craquer de sorciers, de verres d'alcool et de bruits de conversations. Dans un coin, Cornelius Fudge et Albus Dumbledore bavardaient, entourés d'auditeurs attentifs parmi lesquels Arthur et Molly Weasley.

Ce fut une illumination pour Harry. Alors que le trio se glissait dans la foule, il glissa à l'oreille de Ron :

- Je me disais… Tu crois que ta mère accepterait de m'aider ?

- A quel propos ? demanda Ron en saisissant une coupe de champagne sur le plateau qui flottait devant lui.

- J'ai envie de donner un foyer à ces enfants. Je parle d'une maison où ils se sentiraient chez eux, avec des gens qui s'occuperaient d'eux. Je n'y connais pas grand chose, moi. Est-ce que ta mère serait partante ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? intervint Hermione.

Harry raconta brièvement sa rencontre avec les orphelins puis répéta à Ron :

- Crois-tu que ta mère m'aiderait ?

- Je pense que oui, répondit le rouquin en fronçant le nez sous la réflexion. Depuis le départ de Ginny, elle n'a plus personne à dorloter.

- Ron, tu devrais d'abord lui demander, s'inquiéta Hermione. Elle pourrait ne pas…

- Je lui demanderai moi-même, coupa Harry. Elle serait parfaite.

- Tu comptes réellement les installer chez toi ? insista Ron. Tu crois que la Bitch te laissera faire ?

- Oh, la maison se comporte parfaitement à présent, souligna Hermione. Mais tu sais, Harry, élever une douzaine d'enfants est un énorme travail.

Harry voulut répondre à Hermione qu'il ne comptait pas les élever seul, mais l'air soudainement stupéfait de Ron l'arrêta.

- Alors ça ! Je croyais qu'il ne venait pas.

Harry se retourna aussitôt.

- Merlin ! s'écria Hermione.

Severus se tenait sur le seuil, magnifique dans sa robe de velours noir teintée de vert soyeux. Avant que sa présence ne soit remarquée par ses voisins, il disparut dans la foule.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, bafouilla Hermione.

- A plus tard, lança Harry.

Il se mit à fendre la foule, souriant et saluant même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Snape s'était certainement réfugié dans un coin tranquille ou tout au moins, le plus tranquille possible. Harry commença sa recherche dans les alcôves et débusqua la silhouette sombre, qui observait les lieux avec un rictus sur les lèvres, un verre de champagne à la main. Il bondit jusqu'à lui, enchanté, mais interrompit son geste. Personne ne savait qu'ils formaient un couple et Severus était terriblement réservé. Il n'apprécierait pas les démonstrations publiques. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de lui adresser un sourire lumineux.

Severus fit un geste vague en plissant les yeux.

- Arrête. Tu m'éblouis.

- Tu es venu ! s'exclama Harry sans réprimer son sourire.

- Quel sens de l'observation.

Harry, délicatement, lui prit le poignet.

- Merci.

- Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, constata Severus en secouant la tête mais sa voix était chaleureuse, caressante. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis là. Je me demande vraiment à quoi je pensais.

Harry ferma les paupières, savourant les mots qui signifiaient tant. _Il est venu. Il n'en avait_ _pas envie mais il l'a fait. Il l'a fait pour moi._

- Je t'aime, dit-il une nouvelle fois.

- Alors laisse tomber. Ma main, je veux dire, ajouta Severus en s'amusant de sa grimace. Tes amis et mes collègues se rapprochent.

Harry rougit et le lâcha pour se glisser à ses côtés. Dumbledore, Fudge et les Weasleys convergeaient vers eux.

- Severus ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise de vous voir ici !

La joie du directeur n'était nullement partagée par Fudge. En revanche, la surprise était générale.

- Je me suis laissé convaincre, monsieur le directeur, reconnut tranquillement Severus.

Harry retint à peine un sourire avant de se tourner vers Fudge.

- Monsieur le Ministre, j'aimerais vous parler, ainsi qu'à Thomasina Gherkin, à propos des orphelins. Le plus tôt possible.

Fudge se figea, déstabilisé.

- Les orphelins, monsieur Potter ?

- Les orphelins, les enfants des Mangemorts qui vivent ici. Je voudrais discuter avec vous de leur avenir.

Harry sentit le regard de Severus le transpercer, ainsi que l'expression intriguée de Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Molly.

- Madame Weasley, à vous aussi, j'aimerais parler d'un projet. Quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Un peu perplexe, Molly jeta un coup d'œil à son mari, aussi surpris qu'elle, puis sourit.

- Bien sûr, Harry. Quand tu voudras. Nous te voyons tellement peu, ces temps-ci.

- Je vous appellerai bientôt. Merci beaucoup.

Fudge arborait toujours son expression éberluée quand Dumbledore intervint :

- Nous devrions continuer à saluer les invités, monsieur le Ministre.

- Oh. Oui. Certes. Ravi de vous voir, monsieur Potter. Professeur Snape. Enchanté de votre présence, vraiment.

Il se laissa entraîner par Dumbledore dans la foule et les Weasleys leur emboîtèrent le pas. Le directeur de Poudlard leur lança un dernier regard et ils furent enfin seuls, aussi seuls qu'on peut l'être dans une salle pleine de monde. Severus attendit trois bonnes secondes (Harry les compta) avant de lancer :

- Des orphelins. Ne me dis pas que tu envisages ce que je _sais_ que tu envisages, Potter.

- J'ai toute la place nécessaire, sans parler du temps, de l'argent et de la compréhension nécessaires au sort d'un orphelin.

- Mais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui est nécessaire à un bon parent.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais les élever. Je peux leur offrir un foyer. Je trouverai des gens qui sauront s'occuper d'eux. Quelqu'un doit les sortir d'ici, moi je peux, ajouta-t-il après avoir vu l'expression sceptique de Severus.

Le professeur ferma les yeux avec ostentation.

- Des enfants. Que Merlin me damne…

- Est-ce que, si je fais ça…, balbutia Harry, sans trouver les mots qui atténueraient sa pensée. Je ne veux pas que ma décision te fasse fuir.

- Je doute que quelque décision que ce soit me fasse fuir…

Les mots ressemblaient bien plus à un aveu qu'à une critique.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, ajouta Severus, résigné.

- C'est toi qui voulais que je m'occupe.

- Diriger un orphelinat ? dit Severus, arquant un sourcil.

- Euh… C'est ce que j'ai décidé.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de vivre dans un orphelinat. Je veux au moins passer mes étés loin de mioches insupportables… à une exception près, ajouta-t-il, provoquant chez Harry une moue boudeuse. Cette exception étant suffisamment agaçante et accaparante.

- Alors nous irons ailleurs pendant l'été. J'imagine que j'aurai moi aussi besoin de vacances. Et si je t'agaçais et t'accaparais, disons, en Grèce l'été prochain ?

- Est-ce une tentative de corruption, monsieur Potter ?

- Du moment que ça marche, monsieur !

Harry avait senti l'approbation sous le ton railleur de Severus. Pour la première fois, il songea que le départ de son amant était une bonne chose : il aurait le temps et l'énergie de se consacrer à son projet et cela l'empêcherait de trop regretter cet individu grincheux. La première étape était de vérifier que son projet était légal ; il y avait sûrement des lois relatives à ce sujet. Il lui faudrait rencontrer cette Thomasina Gherkin, la convaincre qu'il était capable de…

Severus inclina la tête vers lui, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Je connais ce regard. Tu manigances quelque chose. Tu es vraiment décidé…

- C'est vrai. Si je peux.

Severus se racla la gorge mais n'ajouta rien, ce qui équivalait pour lui à une bénédiction.

Finalement, Fudge entama son discours. Pendant qu'il parlait, beaucoup de gens, que Harry ne connaissait même pas, vinrent leur offrir force remerciements et compliments. Harry répondait, conscient que Severus lui laissait tout le travail, mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Severus était venu, il se tenait près de lui en ce moment même, c'était déjà inespéré.

Shelagh et Ken les rejoignirent brièvement. Ken semblait à l'aise mais Shelagh restait murée dans un silence embarrassé. Harry leur sourit tout en se sentant affreusement mal vis-à-vis de la jeune fille ; tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne serait d'aucun secours. Heureusement Ken s'éloigna avec elle. Harry se demanda qui de Shelagh ou de lui était le plus soulagé. Il espéra qu'elle remarquerait bientôt quel garçon formidable était Ken et à quel point il était attaché à elle.

- Elle survivra, chuchota Severus.

- Je sais bien. Je ne suis pas une grande perte.

- Exactement ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

Harry fit la tête. Severus eut un rictus narquois en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

Puis Harry entendit Fudge mentionner son nom. Le Ministre continuait son interminable allocution et ne semblait pas désirer immédiatement sa présence. Tant mieux. Harry trouvait très difficile de se concentrer sur les paroles du Ministre alors que Severus avait entrepris de lui caresser le dos.

- Ne fais pas ça ou je t'enlève pour me livrer sur toi à des actes que la morale réprouve.

Il glissa la main dans celle de Severus et sentit qu'elle se refermait sur lui. Fudge pérorait sur le sens de l'héroïsme.

- Dès que tu veux partir, je te suis, ironisa Severus.

- Bientôt.

Le mot promettait bien plus qu'un simple départ. Harry délivrerait moult témoignages de gratitude cette nuit, et il savait que Severus le lisait dans ses yeux.

- Parfait, fit Severus, goguenard. J'utiliserai la potion spéciale…

- Ne commence pas, prévint Harry. Il faut tenir jusqu'à la fin de cette stupide cérémonie.

Enfin Fudge prononça son nom avec emphase et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

- Pas de blague pendant que je parle, lança Harry avant de fendre la foule qui éclata en applaudissements.

Il se tint près de Fudge et attendit que les bravos cessent, rougissant. Fudge se redressa, s'éclaircit la voix et prit la médaille.

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez accepter ce témoignage de gratitude de la part de tous les sorciers.

Harry prit son Ordre de Merlin ; de nouveau l'assistance applaudit à tout rompre.

- Merci, bafouilla Harry dès qu'il put se faire entendre. Je vous remercie de, euh, vos remerciements.

_La barbe. J'aurais dû préparer un discours_. Il ne regarda pas Severus, persuadé que celui-ci s'amusait à ses dépens.

- Je voudrais remercier mes amis, dont l'aide m'a été si précieuse : Shelagh O'Bannon, Ken Torrey, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, et plus particulièrement le professeur Severus Snape, l'homme le plus courageux et le plus admirable que je n'aie jamais rencontré…

Il lança un regard dans sa direction ; l'homme ouvrait de grands yeux surpris à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- … Je ne serais plus de ce monde s'il n'avait pas été là et… _Je l'aime plus que tout._

Il vit le regard alarmé posé sur lui et se ressaisit, même si les mots se pressaient à ses lèvres.

- Et Voldemort n'aurait pas été vaincu. Monsieur, l'appela-t-il en inclinant la tête.

- Professeur Severus Snape, intervint Fudge, venez je vous prie recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin.

Severus les rejoignit de son allure majestueuse habituelle. Harry réalisa que, malgré ses protestations et sa nature discrète, Severus savourait la reconnaissance de ses pairs. En acceptant la médaille, ses yeux étincelaient dans son visage impassible. Débordant de fierté, Harry s'écarta pour lui laisser son moment de gloire, libéré du Survivant.

Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent. Hermione portait l'anneau offert par Ron et elle rayonnait de bonheur. Harry lança à Ron, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Pas trop tôt. Félicitations à vous deux !

Hermione rougit et l'embrassa. Ron sourit plus largement encore, si c'était possible.

- Merci, mon vieux.

Hermione leur fit signe de baisser la voix. Severus endurait stoïquement la tirade de Fudge sur son courage.

- Je croyais qu'il ne viendrait pas, observa Ron doucement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il m'aime, énonça Harry dans un sourire.

FIN


End file.
